PESONA
by SF.WX Angela
Summary: Kecantikannya membawa petaka. Kutukannya, hidup dalam pesona mematikan yang menghipnotis setiap lelaki./Jika memang keberadaanku adalah sebuah bencana, mengapa kalian tak langsung membunuhku?/Dulu aku tak tau apa arti hidup, tetapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku mengerti./Penyebab perang berbagai macam, tetapi pesonalah pemicu perang ini/For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event.
1. Chapter 1

Ketenganggan melanda wilayah ini, sebuah kejadian tak biasa terjadi pada langit malam. Kesucian dari penerang kelam berubah menjadi semerah darah. Membuat seluruh umat manusia kebingungan akan hal itu. Tak ada yang berani keluar, walau hanya untuk memandang halaman.

Peristiwa yang terjadi setiap lima ratus tahun sekali ini selalu bertepatan dengan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi, seperti sebuah pertanda. Tak menyenangkan, mengerikan, dan penuh penderitaan. Bulan tengah menangis, karena darah yang terserap dalam raganya.

Peristiwa ini di sebut **Red Mood**.

Sebuah legenda mengatakan, sang bulan telah diberi racun oleh iblis untuk menghancurkan raganya—dengan tujuan untuk menyelimuti manusia dengan kegelapan. Penerang malam itu berusaha menetralisir tubuhnya. Tumpah ruahlah racun serta kelicikan iblis yang melebur menjadi cahaya.

Cahaya yang dianggap sebagai perwujudan kelicikan dan kejahatan sang iblis, selalu membawa bencana dan penderitaan.

Tak disangka, sinar itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam sebuah mansion. Yang di dalamnya terdengar jeritan yang berasal dari seorang wanita berpeluh yang sedang menggigit sebuah kain putih, darah keluar dari selangkangannya seiring teriakkan memekakkan telinga yang jelas sangat memilukan.

"AAAAKKHHH!"

Sang putri mungil yang mendengar ibunya berteriak kencang, menjadi bingung harus melakukan apa, "Se-semangat _kaa-sama_!" merasa sedih dengan sang ibu karena berjuang sendiri melawan sakit, maka satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukannya hanya menyemangati.

Setelah beberapa menit yang penuh perjuangan dari sang ibu, terdengarlah sebuah tangisan bayi mungil merah yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar terlihat menggigil dengan darah yang menempel. Jeritan si kecil itu membuat siapapun menjadi iba sekaligus tentram.

Seorang pelayan membawa putri bungsu yang baru lahir untuk dimandikan. Tak berapa lama sang bayi kembali dengan tubuh yang lebih segar tanpa darah yang tertinggal maupun isakan memelas. Ibu dari makhluk itu tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Gadis kecil yang sudah menjadi kakak itu tersenyum melihat sang adik, "_Kaa-sama_, _imouto-chan_ sangat mirip denganku _ne_?"

Peluh sang ibu menetes bagai anak sungai, hanya deru napas dan wajah hangat yang menjadi jawaban untuk putri sulungnya. Lama tak ada sahutan dari sang ibu—sekalipun ia telah memanggilnya berkali-kali membuat gadis kecil itu tak tenang.

Ketika tangan ringkih terkulai lemah, saat itulah seluruh keluarga menjadi ribut karenanya.

Kali ini, bukan hanya tangisan si kecil yang memekakkan telinga, tetapi sang kakak juga ikut berteriak histeris karena ibunya yang telah tiada.

* * *

"Dia adalah musibah yang harus dienyahkan!"

"Benar, keberadaannya adalah suatu bencana. Hal ini telah diramalkan."

"Pasti suatu hari dia akan menjadi malapetaka!"

"Kita harus—

"Tidak!" jerit Hisana. Ia sudah muak mendengar pendapat tentang adik mungilnya. Kini sang adik tengah berada di tengah ruangan, menjadi satu-satunya objek yang menjadi perhatian.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh adikku! Ia adalah tanggung jawabku!" ancam Hisana. Dengan cepat gadis kecil itu mendekati sang adik yang kembali menangis dengan kencangnya. Dipeluknya erat seolah itu adalah satu-satunya harta yang ia miliki.

Seorang tetua dengan rambut dan kumis putih menggeram, "Kau tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan."

"Kau seharusnya tau takdirmu. Kalian tidak jauh berbeda," hardik tetua berambut lurus dengan mata menonjol ke arah kakak beradik itu. "Kalian berdua memiliki takdir mengerikan."

Hisana bergetar, sadar dari dulu memang tidak pernah diperlakukan selayaknya putri kerajaan. Seringkali pula menangis dalam diam menjadi pilihan terbaik. Ramalan keluarganya memang yang paling terpercaya dan dibanggakan.

Tak ada siapapun lain yang bisa menandingi—tepatnya belum. Tetapi bagaimana dirinya bisa mempercayai hal ini?

"Jika memang aku dan dia adalah penyebab kehancuran dunia ini," Hisana memandang lembut adik yang berada digendongannya. "Aku akan berusaha mencegah kehancuran itu terjadi."

"Hisana …" desah lelaki tua berkumis putih.

Hisana memandang tajam para tetua di depannya, menjelaskan dengan sorot mata yang penuh keyakinan, "Tidak sepertiku, aku akan membawanya ke dalam cahaya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya karena—

"Karena dia adikmu?! Jangan membuat kami tertawa!" ketus tetua dengan mata menonjol.

"Apa—

"Kau tidak mengerti Hisana." Desah kembali tetua berambut putih. "Kami telah mendapat hasil ramalan yang mengerikan, kelahiran adikmu tepat pada bulan merah. Kita tau seberapa mengerikannya peristiwa itu." Jelasnya seraya menyisir rambut ke belakang.

"…"

"Rukia, adikmu … memiliki pesona untuk menghancurkan dunia ini."

**PESONA**

**Victoria Yuuki  
Tite Kubo  
IchiRuki  
Hurt and Romance  
Rate M  
Warning  
OOC, AU, Typos, Feel kurang and many others.**

**Hurt? Romance ?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**"Kecantikannya membawa petaka. Kutukannya, hidup dalam pesona mematikan yang menghipnotis setiap lelaki/Jika memang keberadaanku adalah sebuah bencana, mengapa kalian tak langsung membunuhku?/Dulu aku tak tau apa arti hidup, tetapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku mengerti./Penyebab perang berbagai macam, tetapi pesonalah pemicu perang ini/For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event."**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hei … apakah itu putri dari kerajaan kita?" tanya seorang pemuda kecil. Matanya tidak pernah lepas barang sedetik menatap iringan kerajaan yang membawa seorang gadis bercadar mawar yang berbalut kimono _pink_ duduk diatas kursi mewah pada tandu yang diangkat empat lelaki.

"Sepertinya benar, tetapi kenapa wajahnya ditutup?" tanya seorang gadis kecil.

"Mungkin jelek—_itai_ Ururu!"

Ururu meringis, "Maaf, tanganku kelepasan Jinta. Tetapi sepertinya putri itu cantik sekali. Lihatlah, disekitarnya tampak sebuah cahaya yang seolah memikat kita, benarkan?"

Jinta masih meringis mengelus kepalanya, lalu mengikuti arah tatapan Ururu seraya menggerutu. "Wah benar! Benar-benar bersinar!"

Tak hanya mereka berdua, kini iringan yang dijaga ketat itu dikerubuni oleh rakyat yang ingin melihat putri kerajaan mereka. Lavenia. Kerajaan makmur yang amat terkenal.

**_.PESONA._**

Rukia menghela napas, melirik seluruh orang yang mengerumuni barisannya. Tampak beberapa prajurit sigap melaksanakan tugasnya ketika beberapa pemuda dan orang tua masuk ingin mendekat. Berteriak menjauh dan menggretak yang bahkan tidak dipedulikan oleh lawannya.

'_Ini benar-benar mengerikan,'_ desahnya.

Tak berapa lama, desa yang ia lewati berubah menjadi jalan khusus masuk istana yang dijaga sangat ketat. Banyak personil yang ditempatkan untuk menjaga wilayah rawan ini. Ketika iringannya bergerak melewati mereka, seluruh prajurit yang berjaga di sana menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Iringan tepat berhenti di depan sebuah pintu gerbang raksasa. Iris gadis itu menyipit, tingginya dengan benda itu sangat jauh. Perlahan tandu itu diturunkan dengan para petandu yang berusaha keras menyeimbangkan tubuh masing-masing agar tetap seimbang sehingga penumpang diatasnya merasa nyaman.

Rukia menghela napas, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya. Tepat di depannya, seorang lelaki yang tidak begitu dikenalnya berdiri seolah menunggu. Jika dilihat dari ciri fisiknya, lelaki itu merupakan seorang yang memintanya masuk ke dalam anggota kerajaan.

Byakuya menundukkan tubuhnya sedangkan Rukia mengangkat gaunnya sedikit untuk memberi salam hormat.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Mereka melakukan tugas dengan amat baik. Saya menyukainya." Rukia mengulum senyum tipis.

"Kuharap sama baiknya dengan tinggal di sini."

Rukia menunduk dan mengangkat gaunnya sedikit, memberi tanda hormat, "Saya menghargainya, _nii-san_ pasti berusaha keras untuk itu."

**_.PESONA._**

Suara detik jam kuno terdengar oleh seluruh orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. Kesunyianlah penyebab bunyi itu terdengar, menyebabkan suasana tegang terasa. Terdapat tujuh orang dalam ruangan; tiga tetua Lavenia, Byakuya, Rukia, Hitsugaya, dan seorang _maid_.

Rukia yang merasakan hawa tidak enak di dalam ruangan itu merasa tidak nyaman, ingin mengubah posisi duduknya tetapi sungguh sungkan terlebih karena para tetua menatapnya dengan intens. Tetapi ada yang aneh, rasanya sebuttan 'Tetua' tidak cocok untuk mereka bertiga.

Tiga lelaki itu terlalu muda untuk disebut dengan panggilan yang menyatakan umur. Raganya masih kekar, wajah pun terlihat tak memiliki kerutan. Rukia benar-benar merasa heran dengan kerajaan ini.

Kembali lagi pada suasana. Keadaan ini semakin membuatnya gerah! Rasanya etika yang dipelajari selama ini ingin ia buang karena akal gilanya menyentak meminta berteriak dan mengancam mereka untuk menghentikan tatapan yang menyebalkan itu.

Tetapi ia adalah tamu.

Ah bukan! Ia adalah **seorang yang diwajibkan** untuk tinggal dan **bersembunyi **disini.

Seorang tetua berkumis tipis berdeham dengan mata yang bersinar dan pipi kemerahan, "Sudah saya duga, Anda memiliki pesona yang luar biasa."

"Jaga sikapmu Kyuraku," tegur tetua berambut putih.

Kyuraku menoleh lalu bercengir ria, "Maafkan kebiasaanku, Ukitake. Tetapi kau sangat tau kebiasaanku bukan?"

"…"

"Kuhargai bila diantara kita segera membuka pertemuan ini." Tetua berambut kuning menatap Rukia tajam.

"Kau benar Shinji, kita sudah banyak membuang waktu." Ukitake melirik Byakuya.

Yang dilirik berdeham mencari perhatian, "Terimakasih untuk pencairannya."

Kini iris kelam sang Raja Lavenia menatap Rukia yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan. Gadis yang ditatapnya itu kini mengerutkan keningnya tetapi tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Itu membuat Byakuya menghargainya.

"Kami telah membuat kesepakatan saat memasukkanmu dalam kerajaan ini," kata Byakuya tenang.

Rukia menyipitkan matanya, "Dan apa itu?"

"Sekalipun tak akan kubahas, ini menyangkut kelahiranmu. Aku akan langsung membaca peraturannya, " tutur Byakuya datar.

"Kesenangan saya bertambah bila Anda semakin cepat membacanya," Rukia merotasikan irisnya.

Byakuya memandang Rukia datar, "Peraturan pertama; kau diwajibkan memakai pelindung dimanapun—sekalipun di dalam istana. Kedua; izin diperlukan walau sekedar untuk mengunjungi taman kerajaan. Ketiga; kau tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajahmu kepada siapapun kecuali kami. Keempat; demi kepentingan Kerajaan, perintahku adalah mutlak."

Rukia menghela napasnya, "Pada peraturan kedua, apakah saya harus selalu meminta izin?"

"Ya."

"Tidak ada peraturan lain?" tanya gadis itu menyelidik. _'Ini sangat merepotkan,'_ dengusnya dalam hati.

"Tidak. Momo akan menjadi asissten pribadimu," Byakuya menolehkan pandangannya kepada seorang _maid_ manis berambut hitam.

"Mohon bantuannya," Momo menundukkan kepala.

"Aku berterimakasih untuk itu _nii-san_." Rukia menatap Momo dan langsung mendapatkan respon positif dari sang gadis yang sekarang wajahnya amat memerah. _'Setidaknya kau memberi teman untukku,'_ batinnya menambah.

'_Rukia-sama manis sekaliiii!'_ jerit Momo dalam hati.

"Kuharap kau mengingatnya, kita bisa mengakhiri pertemuan ini."

* * *

Rukia menatap hampa pemandangan yang terhampar di depannya dengan kedua siku menumpu pada pinggiran jendela. Pikiran gadis itu melayang akan permintaan kerajaan untuk menariknya ke dalam istana. Helaan napas berat terdengar.

Dulu ia tidak pernah menjejakkan kaki disini. Tempat tumbuh berkembangnya tidak pada daerah yang sama dengan sang kakak. Kota Mishiel adalah tempatnya berlindung selama ini. Merasa bahagia tinggal dengan seorang kakek yang amat menyangangi seperti cucu sendiri.

Yamamoto Genryuusai. Seorang lelaki tua yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di kota itu mampu melindungi keberadaannya dari orang-orang yang mengincar. Merasa sedikit miris akan tempat hidupnya. Tujuh belas tahun di dalam kamar dan sekarang berpindah tempat tetapi memiliki sebuah perbedaan.

Setidaknya dulu ia bisa menghirup udara dan masih memiliki kesempatan untuk ke dunia luar.

Pikirannya kembali melayang ketika Byakuya menghadap kakeknya langsung. Meminta dengan sungguh-sungguh dan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah permintaan terakhir kakaknya. Hisana Kuchiki yang telah berubah marga.

Pertemuan itu berlangsung alot, Yamamoto menolaknya mentah-mentah diawal, tetapi ketika melihat sebuah bayangan berkelebat di belakang Byakuya, lelaki itu langsung berubah pikiran dan menerimanya walaupun tidak begitu senang—terlihat jelas dari raut wajah.

Byakuya tidak sendirian, Hisana ikut memohon dalam pertemuan itu.

Rukia terkekeh. Ia tidak dibuang oleh kakaknya. Kejahatan yang dilakukan keluarganya-lah yang memaksa ikatan antar saudara terputus. Bahkan gadis itu yang merasa was-was akan hidup Hisana yang entah berada dimana.

Kedatangan Yamamoto-lah penyelamat hidupnya. Seluruh keluarga berencana membunuhnya karena sebuah ramalan ketika ia berumur lima tahun, lelaki itu datang disaat yang amat tepat dan menolongnya. Membawa keluar dari penderitaan dan mengasuhnya dengan baik.

Mengajarkan etika yang benar. Bagaimana cara bertutur kata, bersikap, dan mengendalikan emosi ketika berbaur dalam masyarakat. Sesuatu yang tak pernah diajarkan bahkan oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Maka dari itu, Rukia sangat berterimakasih dan selalu menyanyangi Yamamoto.

Selma ini, lelaki itu selalu mencari informasi tentang kakaknya. Kerja kerasnya berbuah hasil, suatu ketika mereka mendapat informasi tentang jejak sang kakak, pria itu langsung menyampaikannya dengan perjanjian bahwa ia tak boleh mengganggu Hisana dan tetap bersembunyi.

Karena saat itu, Hisana akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki bangsawan. Keberadaannya akan menghancurkan mimpi sang kakak untuk berbahagia dengan pria pilihannya yang dicintai.

Gadis itu sangat mengetahuinya, maka tanpa perdebatan, ia langsung menyetujui perjanjian yang diajukan Yamamoto. Rukia sangat tau—tepatnya telah diceritakan, Hisana-lah yang meminta Yamamoto untuk merawatnya ketika seluruh keluarga ingin menghapus keberadaannya.

Itu benar-benar terjadi, _instuisi _Hisana yang hebat serta rasa sayangnya telah menyelamatkan hidup sang adik.

Rukia menghela napas. Merasakan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajahnya yang rupawan, sedikit membuat tentram hati dan jiwa.

Gadis itu sangat mengetahui takdirnya. Dicap sebagai pembawa kehancuran karena pesona yang dimiliki sejak lahir membuat beban hidupnya menjadi semakin bertambah. Jika kalian ingin bertanya, ia telah beberapa kali mencoba melarikan diri saat hidup dalam keluarganya dulu—sekalipun masih berumur lima tahun.

Tetapi itu berubah saat tinggal bersama Yamamoto.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"_Hime-sama_, apakah saya boleh masuk?"

"Masuklah."

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka kemudian ditutup perlahan. Rukia berbalik, memandang datar asissten pribadi yang wajahnya total memerah ketika melihatnya. Rasa-rasa ia ingin mengumpat pada pesona yang membuat _maid_ pilihan kakaknya memiliki ekspresi berlebihan seperti ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Byakuya_-sama _… meminta anda turun untuk makan malam," jawab Momo.

Rukia mengangguk, berjalan ke meja hias, mengambil cadar bermotif bunga mawar, lalu memakainya. Tanpa suara berjalan memimpin ke pintu seraya mengisyaratkan Momo untuk mengikuti. Perjalanan menuju ruang makan terasa hening. Tak satupundiantara keduanya ingin memecah kesunyian.

"Momo?" panggil Rukia tepat sebelum memasuki ruangan.

Momo mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi menunduk, "Bersikaplah biasa. Anggap saja aku temanmu."

Setelah berkata, Rukia langsung berjalan melewati pintu penghubung ruang tamu dan lorong. Meninggalkan asisstennya yang terpaku ketika mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

'_Itu berarti Hime-sama ingin berteman denganku ya?'_ batin gadis beriris kelam itu girang.

**_.PESONA._**

Tiga bulan terasa begitu cepat.

Rukia berdesah malas pada hari yang selalu sama dalam hidupnya walau terdapat peraturan yang sedikit berbeda sekarang. Sebuah perubahan.

Izin dicabut. Peraturan kedua diubah.  
Hidup mendekam dalam kamar dan tak diizinkan keluar walau hanya sekedar ke taman kerajaan.

Gadis itu ingin menggerutu, ingin menyalahkan nasib atau siapapun. Rasa-rasanya takdir kembali mempermainkannya. Semakin memperburuk keadaan. Tidak cukupkah ia diperlakukan seperti tahanan? Lalu sekarang apa lagi?

Ingattannya kembali pada beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu, Momo mengatakan bahwa akan ada festival rakyat untuk penyambutan Bulan Purnama. Rukia yang mendengarnya tentu merasa antusias dan langsung meminta izin kepada Byakuya.

Pemuda itu mengabulkannya, dengan catatan bahwa harus ada satu lusin pasukan yang mengawasinya. Rukia setuju, walau sebenarnya terdapat dua lusin pasukan yang dikirim secara rahasia dan menyamar dalam kerumunan tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Festival itu sangat meriah, begitu menyenangkan. Rasanya Rukia masih ingat bagaimana lebarnya ia tersenyum dibalik pelindung wajah yang dikenakan ketika menari bersama dengan rakyatnya. Namun naas, seorang pemuda tak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya yang ikut menabrak assistennya, Momo.

Tak pernah terbersit dalam pikiran bahwa pelindung itu akan lepas karena menyangkut pada kawat pakaian sang assisten. Menyebabkan seluruh warga desa dapat melihat wajahnya. Kericuhan terjadi. Berpuluh orang berebut melihat dan mendekatinya. Sekedar memuaskan rasa ingin tau atau merasa tertarik.

Keadaan semakin kacau ketika pasukannya tak bisa mengatasi keributan itu. Bahkan Momo yang berusaha menolongnya harus menerima luka dan memar di lengan akibat cakaran karena amukan warga yang tak ingin dihalangi.

Pasukan tambahan yang dikirim Byakuya bahkan tak dapat menghalau keributan itu. Memaksa sang Raja menurunkan salah satu jendral kebanggannya untuk mengatasi. Toushiro Hitsugaya. Jendral muda bertubuh pendek namun sangat kuat.

Kericuhan dapat dihentikan, ia dan Momo segera dibawa kembali ke istana untuk diselamatkan dan mendapat penanganan medis.

Lebam pada pergelangan dan beberapa cakaran adalah bukti dari semua itu. Rukia meringis merasakan nyeri pada lukanya. Memang tidak seserius Momo yang banyak mengeluarkan darah dan harus beristirahat sejenak. Tetapi tetap saja sakit.

Setelah kejadian itu, Byakuya menarik peraturan kedua walau hanya sekedar menghidup udara taman. Beberapa informasi mengatakan bahwa beberapa tuan tanah yang berpengaruh penting dalam kerajaan Lavenia mengejarnya.

Berjalan lima menit di luar merupakan pilihan terburuk. Ia pernah sekali melanggarnya karena benar-benar tidak kuat dengan sesaknya ruang kamar. Tetapi setelahnya kenaifannya harus ia buang dan dipikirkan matang-matang jika tak ingin berpindah ke 'kamar bawah tanah'.

Ya. Byakuya mengancamnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan, seorang prajurit pernah menariknya kasar masuk ke dalam hutan karena telah lama terpesona akan dirinya—ia tau dari hasil introgasi. Beruntung saat itu Hitsugaya diberi perintah untuk mengawasinya ketika Momo beristirahat dan menolongnya yang saat itu pingsan karena obat bius.

Rukia menghela napas. Ini tidaklah mudah. Dulu seburuk apapun keadaannya Yamamoto tetap memberikan izin untuknya keluar taman. Tak ada satupun prajurit yang mencoba mengusiknya jika tak ingin mati ditangan pria itu.

Ah!

Rukia tersentak, seketika tatapannya menyedu. Dulu pernah ada beberapa pemuda terbunuh karena saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Bahkan waktu itu umurnya masih terbilang muda. Mereka adalah teman yang baru dikenalnya. Baru saja bertemu … baru saja bercengkrama …

Kegilaan itu terjadi ketika usianya sepuluh tahun.

Sebenarnya belum waktunya seorang anak mengerti apa itu artinya cinta. Tetapi sekelompok anak yang jatuh hati padanya—ketika melihatnya dalam acara rakyat—hampir mirip dengan acara Bulan Purnama.

Keegoisan dari seorang anak tidaklah stabil. Apalagi bila keinginannya tidak dituruti. Saat itu mereka berebut untuk bisa bersanding dengannya. Adu debat semakin parah ketika hinaan terlontar, berkembang menjadi adu fisik yang menyebabkan luka kecil menjadi luka serius.

Ia yang saat itu masih kecil bingung harus melakukan apa. Pengawal yang bersamanya sibuk menangani masalah itu. Keadaan itu diperparah ketika kelompok Yakuza menculiknya. Kelengahan pengawal berujung maut.

Yamamoto yang mengetahui Rukia diculik menampakkan murka untuk pertama kali. Turun tangan langsung menghadapi sekelompok Yakuza yang menyatakan akan menikahinya. Lelaki yang selalu sabar dan ramah itu menghajar seluruh anggota Yakuza dan menghancurkan markas yang tak dapat ditembus.

Menghancurkan segalanya hingga ke akar-akar.

Rukia menangis terisak kala itu. Ketakutan masih melandanya. Trauma akibat penculikan sekaligus pernyataan bahwa beberapa teman barunya tewas akibat luka serius karena perkelahian hebat yang terjadi. Ia merasa bersalah, menyalahkan hidupnya yang membuat mereka begitu terpesona.

Tetapi setelah kejadian itu, Yamamoto tak pernah menghalanginya keluar mansion. Hanya pengawal yang ditambah untuk melindungi. Jika diteliti, sangat jelas bahwa lelaki itu masih memikirkannya. Tak sama dengan pria itu, Rukialah yang berjanji tak akan keluar.

Rukia menghela napas. Kenangan buruk memang selalu muncul ketika sendirian. Matanya mengarah pada langit yang berwarna kemerahan. Rasa sesak dalam dada semakin terasa. Sejujurnya ia sudah tidak sanggup berada di sini.

Momo memang selalu berada disisinya. Tetapi tetap saja gadis itu bukanlah aksesoris yang harus selalu 'menempel' dengannya. Semua orang membutuhkan privasi dan saat itulah kesendirian mendatanginya.

Rukia memutuskan, sebentar lagi akan ada perburuan antara kerajaan. Dan ia akan pergi dari sini, pergi dari kehidupan, pergi dari masalah yang membuatnya dianggap sebagai sebuah kutukan. Rencana telah disusunnya dengan matang. Sehalus dan selicin mungkin. Bila perlu, gerakan angin akan ia ikuti.

Hanya satu yang dibutuhkan, yaitu kebebasan.

**_.PESONA._**

"Kuharap kau masih mengingat peraturanku," Byakuya memandang Rukia dingin.

"Tentu saja _nii-san_. Aku tak ingin perpecahan terjadi."

Suara langkah terdengar, tetapi tak cukup mampu membuat Rukia dan Byakuya yang saling bertatapan dengan aura dingin menolehkan pandangnya.

"Permisi Byakuya_-san_. Ini sudah waktunya," ucap Hitsugaya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Hn."

Langkah tegap Byakuya memimpin. Perjalanan menuju lorong entah mengapa terasa begitu ganjil. Rukia ingin menghela napas berat, tetapi itu tidaklah mungkin dilakukan. Etika harus selalu dijaga sesulit apapun—setidaknya saat bersama orang lain.

Pintu gerbang istana terlihat, beberapa langkah sebelum mencapai pintu, Byakuya menghentikan langkahnya, membuat kedua orang dibelakangnya ikut berhenti dan menatap heran.

"Nasib baik tidak selalu datang pada orang yang baik. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku," ucap lelaki itu tanpa berbalik.

Rukia mendengus mendengarnya, tidak begitu mengerti maksud kalimat sedangkan Hitsugaya yang sudah mengerti melirik gadis yang berada disebelahnya. Menatapnya sebentar kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya.

Ia tidak ingin seperti pemuda lain yang mudah jatuh hati pada pesona. Pria muda itu telah memiliki pujaan hatinya sendiri. Hentakan sepatu kembali terdengar, Rukia dan Hitsugaya kembali mengikuti dalam diam.

Diluar gerbang terdapat dua kereta kuda dengan masing-masing dua pasang kuda yang menariknya. Kereta kuda pertama ditarik oleh kuda berwarna putih dan hitam, sedangkan yang kedua ditarik dua kuda coklat. Ukiran kendaraan itu terasa begitu khas dan mewah dengan warna coklat yang mengilap. Rodanya bahkan terlihat begitu besar menjadikan tinggi kendaraan itu menjadi berlipat.

Disebelah kereta berdiri Momo yang menyambut dengan senyum sopan seraya menunduk. Rukia sangat yakin Jenderal muda di sebelahnya sempat mengangguk seolah membalas sapaan gadis manis itu menjadikannya ingin menyeringai geli.

"Persiapannya telah selesai Byakuya_-sama,_" lapor Momo.

Byakuya mengangguk, "Hn."

Sang kusir menurunkan tangga, mempersilahkan Rukia masuk terlebih daluhu. Dalam sebuah aturan, _'ladiest first'_ sangat dijunjung tinggi walau hak perempuan masih dalam ketidakstabilan. Setelahnya giliran sang _maid_, hampir saja gadis itu bertanya jika tidak mengingat Momo adalah asissten pribadinya.

Kemudian Byakuya masuk dan disusul oleh Hitsugaya. Kening Rukia berkerut, merasa heran, padahal ada dua kereta kuda, tetapi mengapa semua orang berada dalam tempat? Yah walaupun di dalamnya masih luas karena kehadiran mereka tidak mengambil banyak tempat, tetapi tetap saja aneh.

Momo ingin tertawa melihat raut wajah majikannya yang benar-benar menunjukkan apa yang dipikirkannya—alias mudah ditebak. Rukia yang mendengar asisstennya terkekeh menoleh, memandangnya bingung.

"Akan lebih baik bila Byakuya-_sama_ dan Hitsugaya-_san_ berada disini. Resiko akan bahaya yang mengancam akan berkurang," terang Momo.

Rukia mengangguk dalam diam.

Perjalanan diliputi keheningan, tak ada satupun yang ingin mengusik kesunyian itu.

Pemandangan diluar menunjukkan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya—menurut Rukia. Sebuah pohon yang letaknya jauh, perlahan mendekat, dan semakin jelas terlihat, kemudian tepat berada di depannya, lalu menjauh, dan tertinggal dibelakang hingga tak terlihat.

Itu bagaikan filosofi kehidupan. Pertama kita akan merasakan proses mencapai tujuan, ketika proses itu terlewati, dan masa depanpunterlihat. Cita-cita yang tergapai akan menjauh dan hilang. Tergerus arus. Digantikan oleh impian dan proses yang baru. Melewati proses yang sama dengan segala resikonya.

Tetapi akan sangat menyenangkan bila kita dapat melihat masa depan itu bukan?

Berpuluh menit terlewati. Pemandangan hutan digantikan oleh pepohonan yang jaraknya lebar-lebar. Berakhir pada sebuah dataran tinggi yang tak jauh dengan hutan. Rukia yakin bahwa hutan itu adalah tempat khusus untuk berburu.

Iris kelamnya menangkap beberapa kereta kuda. Lima ah tidak! Tujuh kereta kuda. Rukia mendengus, apa gunanya ada perburuan antar kerajaan? Itu tidak terlalu penting menurutnya. Lebih baik mengurusi masalah internal dan eksternal dari pada melakukan ini.

Kereta yang ditumpanginya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pos jaga. Pintu terbuka dan kembali sang kusir meletakkan tangganya. Ketika gadis itu turun, seluruh mata memandangnya tertarik. Merasa heran dan penasaran, mengapa ia mengenakan cadar? Bagaimana rupanya dibalik benda itu?

Rukia ingin mendengus sinis, dimanapun orang-orang tidak pernah berubah. Selalu penasaran.

Byakuya memimpin kembali, kini menuju kumpulan lelaki dewasa dengan pakaian yang terlihat begitu mewah. Rukia berbalik, melihat kemana keretanya pergi. Ternyata ke tempat penitipan khusus kendaraan, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kereta kedua yang menaruh barang-barang khusus perburuan.

Jadi itu alasannya mereka membawa dua kereta?

"Oh apakah ini putri dari kerajaan Lavenia?"

Suara lelaki dewasa menyentak lamunannya, memaksanya berbalik dengan tergesa. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap dengan rambut pirang dan hidung yang sangat mancung. Tatapannya tak pernah lepas melihat Rukia.

"Hn," Byakuya mengangguk, perlahan memasang badan untuk adiknya. Menyatakan pada lelaki itu agar tak mengusik atau memikirkan sesuatu yang tak layak.

"Aku merasakannya, pesona yang begitu berbeda," sambung seorang lelaki bermata sipit dengan senyum yang selalu bertengger diwajahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk pujian yang diberikan, Rojuro-_san_, Gin-_san_." Byakuya mewakili perkataan Rukia seraya memandang tajam kedua orang itu.

"Bukankah lebih baik bila _Hime_ yang menjawabnya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam.

"Terkadang diam itu emas, Aizen-_san_." Ekspresi Byakuya kini terlihat dingin.

Aizen tertawa sembari menatap Rukia penuh minat, "Khas Byakuya-_san_. Sepertinya perburuan akan dimulai, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Rukia tidak menjawab maupun mengangguk. Alarm dalam tubuhnya mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu harus diberi label _warning_, begitupun kedua orang tadi.

"Siapa mereka?" bisik Rukia kepada Momo.

Momo mendekat, "Mereka adalah para Raja dari kerajaan tetangga. Anda harus berhati-hati dengan Aizen-_sama_. Keburukannya amat terkenal, makadari itu Byakuya-_sama_ sangat tidak menyukainya."

Kening Rukia berkerut, cukup penasaran, "Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Momo menghela napas, "Desas desus mengatakan; demi sebuah pedang, Aizen-_san_ membunuh temannya sendiri."

* * *

Seorang pembawa acara membacakan pengumuman tentang peraturan lomba—yang sebenarnya pasti sudah di luar kepala para peserta. Rukia merasa tak nyaman akan tatapan seluruh lelaki disana. Terutama Aizen yang selalu memandangnya dengan mata berbinar membuat rasa was-was semakin membuncang.

Gadis itu telah bersumpah, ia akan pergi dari sini. Menghilang dari dunia dan masalah.

Beberapa menit telah terlewati. Pembacaan dan penghormatan para peserta telah selesai dilakukan.

Kini Rukia berada di sebelah Byakuya, pura-pura mengamati. Menemaninya menyusuri hutan, mencari buruan yang menjadi incaran. Awalnya lelaki itu telah menolaknya, tetapi mengingat tak ada Hitsugaya karena harus mengurusi pertemuan antar Jendral, membuatnya mau tak mau menyetujui, ditambah Momo harus mengurusi acara.

"Berhati-hatilah," kata Byakuya datar. Tangan lelaki itu menyentak dahan pohon yang mengganggu perjalanan. Berjalan santai tetapi tidak dengan matanya yang terlihat awas. Para prajurit mengikuti dari belakang, tetapi tak lebih dari dua meter(baca: itu adalah salah satu peraturan).

Rukia menyeringai, memandang segala arah dan memikirkan kelicikan. Memanfaatkan kelemahan dan mencuri kesempatan.

"_Nii-san_, aku melihat sesuatu yang bergerak menuju pohon disana." Gadis itu menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang.

Byakuya menoleh, memandang awas, "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Sang gadis mengangguk serius.

Lelaki itu melirik Rukia, "Aku akan meminta prajurit melihatnya."

Rukia menggeram, gagal akan taktiknya, "Ah _nii-san_!" panggilnya tiba-tiba kepada kakak iparnya yang sedang memberi perintah.

Byakuya menoleh, menatap tanpa berbicara.

Rukia menunjuk panah yang dipegangnya, "Ajari aku memanah!"

"Disaat seperti ini?" tanya pemuda itu datar.

Rukia mengangguk semangat, "Akan menyenangkan bila melakukannya langsung di alam terbuka."

"Kalau kau bilang begitu," Byakuya menyetujui. Mulai mengajari teknik-teknik memanah. Rukia yang sebenarnya paling pandai melakukan hal itu menyeringai dalam diam. Tangannya mengaitkan sebuah kalung pada anak panah lalu melesatkannya.

"AH KALUNGKU!" teriak Rukia ketika panahnya melesat sangat jauh, melewati belasan pohon di depan.

"Kita akan mengambilnya." Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Gadis itu mendengus, jika seperti ini lelaki itu seperti pengawal pribadi.

**DHHUUUAARRRR**

Sebuah suara menyentak seluruh peserta, termasuk Byakuya dan Rukia. Dengan serempak mereka menoleh ke sumber suara yang berasal dari pos utama.

"Ini gawat," desis Byakuya.

Rukia menoleh khawatir, Momo dan Hitsugaya masih berada di sana. "Ada apa _nii-san_?"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali."

"Tapi kalungku?" tanya Rukia.

"Akan kuberikan yang baru." Jawab Byakuya tegas.

Rukia tersentak, "Itu adalah kalung kesayanganku, Yamamoto-_jisan_ yang memberikannya."

"Keselamatan lebih penting dari pada sebuah kalung," Byakuya berucap datar.

Rukia menyentuh lengan lelaki itu, "Aku akan mengambilnya, dengan cepat."

Byakuya menoleh, menatap adiknya dalam, lalu melirik jaraknya dengan tempat anak panah itu. "Terlalu jauh, biarkan para prajurit mengikutimu."

Rukia mengangguk, lebih baik diikuti prajurit dari pada kakak iparnya. Byakuya pergi menjauh dengan cepat. Menurutnya gadis itu tak akan macam-macam, terutama bila para prajurit mengikutinya.

Rukia berlari, meninggalkan para prajurit yang memanggil namanya agar berlari lebih pelan. Gadis itu tak memperdulikannya, malah semakin cepat melompat seraya memegangi gaunnya yang terasa cukup menghalangi. Takut bila tersangkut karena modelnya cukup rumit.

Oh apakah ia belum mengatakannya? Sebuah gaun selutut berwarna hijau muda dengan sepatu datar coklat bertali adalah pilihannya. Rukia menoleh seraya menyeringai, "Kecepatan kalian perlu diasah. Aku akan mengajari bagaimana cara berlari yang baik."

Prajurit yang mengejarnya sangat jauh, bahkan sekarang tak terlihat.

Beberapa menit terlewati. Setelah merasa tidak ada siapapun yang mengikuti Rukia terdiam. Mengatur pernapasannya yang memburu. Lalu mengangkat wajah rupawannya, meneliti sekitar. Sejauh mata memandang hanyalah pohon dan pohon.

Begitu lebat dan sedikit menakutkan.

_**SRAKH SRAKH**_

Sebuah suara membuatnya terlonjak. Terdapat bayangan dan geraman yang mengincarnya. Ini gawat! Gadis itu kembali berlari dalam lelahnya. Berdoa dan berharap itu bukan hewan buas yang akan memangsa.

Setelah merasa jauh ia kembali terdiam, menatap was-was dengan degupan jantung yang menggila. Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri, membiarkan para pengawal pergi jauh hanya untuk merasakan sebuah kebebasan. Dengan kenaifannya, gadis itu berlari untuk mengelabui mereka semua.

Dan inilah hasilnya.

Terimakasih untuk instuisi bodohnya yang sebenarnya sedikit buta arah. Ia benar-bernar tersesat seorang diri di dalam hutan!

Air mata gadis itu mulai menggenang, "Apa aku akan mati disini?"

_Ckrak_

"Apa itu?!" Rukia reflek berteriak. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan amat baik, tentu saja ia tidak akan salah mengenali sebuah suara, itu adalah suara dahan pohon yang diinjak.

Dengan cepat langkah ringkih itu berlari, menerobos semak belukar, melompati akar yang besar, menghindari pohon, dan dahan rendah yang menghalang larinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah Rukia terhenti dengan keringat yang mengucur deras di tubuhnya. Suara yang mengejarnya masih terdengar dan sekarang seperti berlari mengejarnya!

Ternyata tidak salah! Ia sedang diincar!

Ia tidak ingin mati! Jadi siapapun tolong selamatkan nyawanya!

Gadis itu berlari semakin cepat dengan gerakan kaku, Rukia menoleh kebelakang. Dan apa yang dapatinya?

"KYAAAA!" teriaknya terkejut.

_Brukh_

Tanpa sadar kakinya saling berkelit membuat keseimbangan goyah sehingga terjatuh sendiri. Harimau itu berada tepat di depannya, menatapnya dengan mata menyalak, suara geraman rendah terdengar serta liur yang menetes dari bibir hewan itu.

Gerak-geriknya terlihat benar-benar lapar. Itu membuat keadaan semakin menjadi buruk. Daging dan tulangnya akan menjadi makan siang untuk sang Harimau bertubuh besar. Memikirkan itu saja membuat tubuhnya merinding!

Rukia meneguk susah ludahnya, keringat dingin telah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup pasrah ketika harimau itu mendekatinya. Disaat itu pula indra pendengarannya mendengar sebuah teriakan dan hembusan pedang.

"Menjauh darinya!" teriak sebuah suara.

Rukia membuka perlahan kedua matanya, sedikit penasaran walau takut masih mendominasi keadaannya. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap dan rambut _orange_ yang sedikit membuat silau.

Di samping kaki lelaki itu terdapat kepala harimau dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan—terlihat terkejut. Darah menetes dari pedang sang pria misterius. Rukia memandang ngeri, walaupun baik, tetapi apa yang dilakukan seorang pemuda di tengah hutan seperti ini?

Lelaki itu berbalik, menatap Rukia lama. Begitu terpana akan sosok mungil dengan wajah yang luar biasa jelita—walau sebenarnya ia juga tampan. Tubuhnya kaku, bahkan tak pernah sekalipun jiwanya merasa gentar. Tetapi ini, hanya melihat gadis itu …

Rukia berdiri perlahan seraya mengibaskan kotoran di bagian rok belakangnya, "A-ano …"

Pemuda itu tersentak, memasukkan pedang ke dalam kantungnya, berjalan hingga tepat berhenti satu langkah dari jaraknya dengan Rukia, kemudian menunduk perlahan berusaha mensejajarkan tinggi kepala gadis itu.

"Kau …"

Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang, berdoa dalam hati agar sang pemuda tidak memuja rupanya seperti seluruh manusia yang ditemuinya.

"… kecil sekali. Anak-anak tidak boleh berjalan di tengah hutan seperti ini." Pemuda itu berucap santai setelah berhasil mengendalikan pikirannya.

Rukia melotot, "Kecil?!"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "_Mignet_ lebih tepatnya."

Rukia hendak melemparkan berbagai hinaan untuk sang pemuda, tetapi keburu dibungkamnya ketika merasakan sebuah tarikan lembut di pergelangan tangan. "Ayo," ajak sang pemuda. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Gadis itu kembali melotot lalu berusaha menepis tangan besarnya, "Lepaskan aku _baka_!"

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Whoa … inikah caramu berterimakasih nona kecil?"

"Kau menghinaku? Aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun!"

"APA?!"

Pemuda itu loncat di tempat hingga tanpa sadar melepaskan tangan Rukia. "Kau?!" tunjuk pemuda itu. "Tujuh belas?! Candaan macam apa itu!" perkataan yang terdengar tidak lebih dari hinaan keji bagi sang gadis.

Rukia menggeram, "Beraninya kau."

"Ah! Tidak! Ehm maksudku … kau terlihat begitu muda dengan parasmu." Ucap lelaki itu terbata.

Rukia hanya merotasikan matanya. Pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit dalam, tangan kanannya tertekuk di depan perut dengan yang satu lagi di belakang punggungnya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Rukia mendengus, apapun alasannya, setidaknya ia harus berterimakasih kepada pemuda ini. Sekalipun menyebalkan(dan tampan), dia-lah yang menyelamatkan nyawannya.

"Rukia Kuchiki. Entah apakah aku harus senang bertemu denganmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Ano …*gemeteran*plak

Azalea-chan*tereak manggil orangnya*, kamu udah bacakah ? Ini lebih dr 5K loh :p

tapi ketambahan curcol kok, jadi ga papa ya? nggak di dis kan?

kalo di diss, Yuuki ikut panjat pinang loh!*plok*

Huee Yuuki pengen mewek, maap banget telat updetnya, dengan batas waktu yang sekian lama malah baru update.

Intinya Yuuki tetap ingin memberikan yang terbaik.

Bagaimana dengan fic ini? mbuletkah? No feel kah?

Gomennasai, Yuuki akan berusaha lagi buat fic yang lebih baik*cium*dihajar

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD  
(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	2. PERTEMUAN DAN SEORANG LELAKI

"Apakah kau sedang flu, _Mignet_?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"_Masker_-mu lepas, jadi apakah kau flu?"

"Tidak."

"Aa … _yokatta_ _yokatta_."

"Kau kenapa, jeruk?"

"Hehe tidak ada. Masalahnya maskermu tak sengaja kuinjak."

"APA?!"

**PESONA  
Victoria Yuuki  
Tite Kubo  
IchigoRukia  
Hurt and Romance  
Couple  
Helen of Sparta and Paris Prince of Troya  
Warning  
OOC, Setting kerajaan, Sedikit fantasi, Typos, Feel kurang, and many others.**

**Hurt? Romance ?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**"Kecantikannya membawa petaka. Kutukannya, hidup dalam pesona mematikan yang menghipnotis setiap lelaki/Jika memang keberadaanku adalah sebuah bencana, mengapa kalian tak langsung membunuhku?/Dulu aku tak tau apa arti hidup, tetapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku mengerti./Penyebab perang berbagai macam, tetapi pesonalah pemicu perang ini/For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event."**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rukia menatap horror lelaki di depannya yang malah tanpa dosa asik bercengir ria. Benar-benar tanpa dosa! Cadarnya telah kotor karena terinjak, mana mungkin ia kembali memakai benda yang penuh penyakit seperti itu!

"_Jeruk no Baka_!" umpatnya.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, "_Gomen_. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja."

Gadis itu menghela napas, tetapi tidak mungkin memarahi pemuda itu, bagaimanapun lelaki itu telah menolongnya dari kejaran hewan buas. Tetapi mengingat cadarnya tak bisa dipakai, bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari sini?

"Benda itu pasti sangat penting ya?" tanya Ichigo merasa tak enak.

"Benda ini pelindungku," ujar Rukia datar seraya menatap cadarnya.

Salu alis pemuda itu terangkat, "Masker?"

"Cadar," gadis itu membenarkan.

"Aa … itu maksudku. Cadar itu bisa melindungimu?" kening Ichigo berkerut heran. _'Bagaimana bisa?'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Yah …" Rukia mengangkat bahunya. "Setidaknya cukup membantu menjauhkan lelaki hidung belang."

"Menjauhkan lelaki hidung belang?"

"Kau tidak mengerti?" Rukia balik bertanya.

Ichigo terlihat menimang, "Sedikit, hanya saja … kenapa?"

Kening gadis itu berkerut bingung, "Kau tidak merasa tertarik denganku?"

"Tidak. Kenapa? Memang kau cantik?"

"HAH?!"

**_.PESONA._**

"Kira-kira dimana keberadaan _Hime-sama_?"

"Entahlah Toru … kemunculan panah-panah sialan itu membuat kita kerepotan!"

"Tenanglah Rei, yang terpenting, kita harus menyelamatkan _Hime-sama_. Aku melihat seekor hewan mengejarnya, ia pasti ketakutan." Seorang rekannya yang lain menepuk bahu Rei, mencoba menenangkan.

"Yah … kau benar Kei, tetapi lihatlah. Kita hanya bertiga disini, rekan kita yang lain telah terbunuh oleh panah sialan itu." Toru menoleh ke sekitar dan masih sempat-sempatnya mengumpat.

Kei memperhatikan sekelilingnya waspada, mereka sedang berada dibalik batu untuk melindungi diri dari musuh, "Dimana Soru?"

Rei menoleh, "Aku memintanya melapor kepada Byakuya-_sama_."

"Sendirian?" tanya Toru kaget.

"Ya, memang kenapa?" tanya Rei heran.

"Kau ini, seharu—

"Ternyata kalian berada disini ya, lalu bagaimana dengan _Hime_-ku?"

Ketiganya menoleh, menatap terkejut seorang lelaki dengan tubuh besar dan tinggi. Mata tajamnya berkilat serta seringai menakutkan terlihat. Tangannya memegang panah yang mirip dengan panah yang terbang secara membabi-buta ke arah mereka tadi.

"Panah itu," bisik Toru kepada Kei.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres," sambung Kei.

Rei berdiri lalu menunduk perlahan, "Maafkan kelalaian kami. _Hime-sama_ …"

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa _Hime_-ku tak berada bersama kalian, hm?" tanya lelaki itu dengan wajah datar.

"Be-benar," kata Rei terbata. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada aura menakutkan disekitar tubuh lelaki itu. Menusuk kulit hingga ketulangnya.

"Sayang sekali," ucap pria itu dingin.

_**Crash**_

"GYAAA!"

**_.PESONA._**

Seorang wanita berambut ungu menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru arah, memicingkan mata mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya 'seseorang'. Tidak menemukan apa yang dicari terlebih keadaannya yang cukup lelah, ia menghembuskan napas kesal. 'P_encarian cukup sampai disini'_ pikirnya.

Melihat seorang lelaki yang sedang berbaring santai diatas kursi malas, membuatnya sedikit mendapat ilham. Mungkin ia bisa mendapat petunju—walau tidak yakin.

"Hei, kau melihat Ichigo?" tanyanya.

"…"

Tidak mendapat respon, wanita itu kembali bertanya, kali ini lebih keras.

"…"

"URAHARA!" teriaknya kesal.

Lelaki itu sedikit terjungkal, "Ah hah! I-iya?! Siapa?! Kenapa?! Eh Yoruichi?"

Yoruichi merotasikan matanya, "Ya ya. Kau tau dimana Ichigo?"

Mata pria itu berkedip beberapa kali, "Entahlah. Tadi ia mengatakan ada sesuatu yang menarik di hutan."

Wanita cantik itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Ya," Urahara mengangguk. "Tetapi mengapa aku merasa sebaliknya?"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," lelaki itu menyeringai.

"Terserah, aku hanya berharap ia tidak lupa batas waktu yang kuberikan. Aku tidak ingin memperbaiki hutan seperti rumah Tessai." Yoruichi bersedekap.

Uruhara terkekeh, "Tessai lebih senang tinggal disini daripada di rumahnya. Itulah alasan mengapa ia mau saja menerima Ichigo berlatih disana."

"Kau benar, tetapi tetap saja. Amukan makhluk _orange_ itu merepotkan," gerutu Yoruichi.

* * *

Rukia terdiam, begitu heran dengan dirinya. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa membuatnya bercerita—kecuali Yamamoto. Tetapi anehnya, lelaki disebelahnya—yang tengah berwajah bangga—dengan cepat bisa membuatnya nyaman dan bebas mengeluarkan keluh kesah yang telah lama terpendam.

Gadis itu meringis, mungkinkah ia terkena _jampi-jampi_?

Ichigo tertawa keras, "Tidak masuk akal. Istana adalah tempat terbaik!"

Rukia mendengus, "Istana tak ubahnya sebagai penjara para anggota kerajaan. Memuakkan."

"Benarkah? Ku pikir setiap anggota kerajaan pasti bahagia tinggal di istana. Hidup dalam kemewahan, apapun selalu ada dan diturui." Ichigo menaikkan sebelas alisnya ketika melihat gadis di depannya menyorotkan mata sendu.

"Pikiran klasik manusia." Rukia mendengus setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Apa?" Ichigo merasa kesal karena buah pikirannya di anggap remeh. Gadis itu sekarang malah dengan santai menyender di sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak tau saja." Gumam Rukia.

"Bisa kau ulangi?" Ichigo mendekatkan telinganya. Rukia yang risih menjauhkan tubuh pemuda itu walau tanpa tenaga yang berarti.

"Lupakan. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Ichigo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kehidupan biasa. Hidup dalam keluarga kecil di sebuah desa miskin. Memiliki seorang ayah yang menyebalkan, ibu luar biasa yang kini hidup dalam kemewahan sang penguasa, dan dua orang adik perempuan."

Rukia menatap aneh, _'Ibu luar biasa yang kini hidup dalam kemewahan sang penguasa?'_

Ichigo tersenyum cerah hingga membuat Rukia memerah karenanya. Sang gadis terpesona untuk pertama kali pada senyuman seorang lelaki. Lengkungan itu terlihat sangat tulus dan terlihat amat indah untuk dilihat. Begitu menentramkan.

Telunjuk pemuda itu terangkat ke atas, mengangguk walau Rukia tak begitu mengerti maksudnya. "Ibuku tinggal di atas. Menemani _Kami-sama_."

Iris kelam itu membelalak, jadi itu maksudnya. Ternyata ibu pemuda ini telah meninggal.

"Maaf … begitu lancang aku bertan—

"Aaa …" Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya, menghentikan perkataan sang gadis. "Aku memang ingin bercerita."

"Dan ada angin apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Rukia.

"Panggilan misterius. Seruan kekuatan." Jawab Ichigo asal.

Rukia mendengus, "Kita tidak sedang mengikuti lomba kesabaran."

Seringai terbentuk di wajah Ichigo, "Hanya mengikuti insting. Alarm bahaya yang mengancam seorang gadis memanggilku kemari. Jadi begitulah."

Rukia memukul lengan Ichigo, "Kau selalu bermain-main _baka_!"

"_Itai_!"

_Kyruyuukk …_

Perkelahian aneh itu berhenti seketika kala sebuah suara mengrintrupsi keduanya. Rukia melempar pandang ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Ichigo terpaku kemudian terpingkal.

"Dengarlah! Perutmu berbunyi!" seru lelaki itu dengan tawanya yang belum berhenti.

"_Urusai_!"

"Ya, se-_urusai_ kondisi perutmu. Aku rasa disekitar sini ada sungai. Sepertinya beberapa ikan akan cukup untuk kita berdua." Ichigo berbicara dengan nada menimang.

Iris kelam itu menyipit, "Kau mengajakku?"

"Tidak. Hanya melapor," kata pemuda itu malas.

"Aku tidak bisa pergi, bagaimana bila mereka mencariku?"

"Apakah kepalamu terbentur _Mignet_? Baru saja kabur dan sekarang kebingungan jika mereka mencari? Benar-benar tak masuk akal!"

"Kau tidak mengerti posisiku _baka_! Apa telingamu bermasalah? Ledakan terjadi pada pos utama!"

"Kukira kau sendiri tak memperdulikannya."

Rukia mendengus, malas menjawab. Tetapi kemudian pandangannya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu lembut, amat lembut.

Gadis itu tersentak, suara yang lembut merasuk dalam pikirannya. Tatapan menyebalkan berubah menjadi penentram hati dan jiwa. "Kau …

"Apa?" Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya.

Rukia merona, menggelengkan wajahnya, menepis semua pikiran aneh, "—bisa berkata seperti itu," ucapnya cepat.

"Khas perempuan. Selalu ingin menang sendiri," gumam pemuda itu kesal seraya bersedekap. Suaranya terdengar begitu kecil hingga sang lawan tak dapat mendengarnya.

Rukia berdiri, mengibaskan kembali rok dan baju di punggung, _'Apa yang terjadi dengan para prajurit?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

"Mau kemana?" tanya pemuda itu.

Rukia menoleh malas, "Kurasa aku harus kembali. Memastikan para prajuritku tak dimakan hewan buas tadi."

Ichigo tertawa, "Cukup katakan, 'aku mengkhawatirkan mereka,' ternyata kau ini tipe perempuan yang menjunjung tinggi harga diri ya."

"Tentu saja, harga diriku tidak sepertimu," gadis itu membuang buka.

"Hey!" teriak si rambut jeruk ketika tak diperdulikan. "Memang kau tau jalannya?" tanyanya remeh.

Rukia terdiam, sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah, "Aku akan berusaha mencarinya."

"Jika kau meminta bantuanku—

"Berhenti berkhayal terlalu tinggi."

"Aa~ baiklah. Dasar gadis yang tidak asik."

Rukia tidak memperdulikan sebuttan itu, kemudian kembali berjalan dengan hentakan yang dibuat keras agar lelaki itu tau bahwa ia sangat kesal.

Ichigo berdekap seraya menutup matanya, "Tidakkah kau ingin berpikir sebelum bertindak?"

"Pikiranku adalah telah kukatakan, tindakan juga sedang kujalankan. Berhenti mengurusiku!"

"Bukan itu," pemuda itu mendesah. "Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa mereka masih hidup?"

Rukia berbalik, cukup kesal karena pemuda itu selalu mengintrupsinya, "Apa maksudmu, jeruk?"

Lelaki itu menatap tajam, "Kurasa mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tak memanfaatkan senjata masing-masing, _Mignet_."

"Kurasa kita masih ingat seberapa besar makhluk itu, stroberi_-kun_," jawab gadis itu seraya bersedekap.

Ichigo menyeringai, stroberi adalah arti namanya, "Dan sepertinya kau masih ingat berapa banyak prajurit yang mengawalmu, cebol-_chan_."

Rukia terdiam, memerah kesal karena panggilan sialan itu, "Jumlah belum tentu menentukan kemenangan!"

"Memang kau tau apa yang menentukan kemenangan?"

"…"

"Keahlian bertarung, pengamatan yang tepat, jumlah personil, ditambah dengan senjata yang memadai. Apa kau pikir tiga hal itu mudah dikalahkan? Prajuritmu telah menang jumlah, kuyakin mereka juga memiliki keahlian bertarung, dan pengamatan yang baik, ditambah senjata pribadi masing-masing, kuharap kau bisa berpikir kesana."

Wajah _ayu_ itu menunduk, "Tetapi mengapa Harimau itu mengejarku jika tidak mengejar mereka sebelumnya?"

"Mengapa? Kurasa kau tidak tau bahwa yang paling dekat dengan hewan itu adalah dirimu sendiri."

"Apa maksudnya?" Rukia kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bayangkan, anggap saja kau adalah daging segar yang berlari seorang diri. Dibandingkan dengan banyak daging tetapi terkandung racun—disini anggap senjata adalah racun oke?—mana yang akan kau pilih?

"…"

"Langkahmu telah memasuki wilayah kekuasaan pemiliknya. Melanggar hukum mereka. Kau tau? Hukum rimba adalah yang terburuk. Masuk ke dalam wilayah akan mendapat hukuman berat, langkah cerobohmu diartikan sebagai sebuah penghinaan—

"Tapi aku—

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan ucapan Rukia, "Mereka tidak _pandang bulu_. Tak ada ampun bagi penyusup sekalipun yang dihukum tidak mengetahui konsenkuesinya. Kau telah menjejakkan kakimu duluan sebelum para prajuritmu, Hime. Menjadikanmu orang pertama yang dijatuhi hukuman."

"…"

"Harimau yang kebetulan lapar itu tengah menghukummu. Memberimu sanksi berupa kematian."

**_.PESONA._**

"Mengapa bisa ada api disini?!"

"Bawa air yang lebih banyak!"

"Angin yang besar semakin memperkuat api ini, kita akan sulit memadamkannya!"

"Kau padamkan api disana!"

"Selamatkan para kuda! Mereka bisa mati terbakar!"

Kericuhan terjadi, kepanikan melanda setiap orang, terutama para wanita kerajaan yang ikut berpartisipasi. Berpuluh orang berusaha memadamkannya, beberapa menggunakan kain basah untuk menghilangkan api pada bagian tubuh kuda, maupun menyiram air pada tempat lain yang dilalap si jago merah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Byakuya menatap heran seluruh pemandangan di depannya. Terlihat api dimana-mana, pos utama yang paling parah karena hampir terbakar sepenuhnya. Banyak kuda yang dilepas untuk diselamatkan.

"Byakuya-_san_!" Hitsugaya berlari ke arahnya. Wajahnya yang tenang kini terlihat sedikit panik.

"Apa maksud semua ini?"

Jendral muda itu mendekatkan tubuh mereka lalu berbisik, "Kurasa ini rencana Aizen-_san_."

"Aizen?"

Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu mengangguk, "Kedatangannya memunculkan pertanyaan dalam benak kami, sehingga saya dan kerajaan Latium mengadakan pertemuan rahasia. Kejanggalan terasa karena _ia_ meminta rute yang sama dengan Byakuya-_san_. Sikapnya itu semakin memperjelas pikiran kami."

"…"

"Demi keamanan, saya telah mengatur sedemikian rupa agar rute Anda dan _ia_ menjadi sangat jauh. Tetapi hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada situasi ini."

"Aa … aku mengerti." Byakuya berbalik, menghadap hutan yang baru saja di terobosnya. Meninggalkan seorang yang amat rapuh hanya dengan para prajurit.

Hitsugaya terdiam, tau benar bahwa atasannya memiliki instuisi yang luar biasa. Menebak jalan pikiran atau siasat musuh merupakan hal mudah. Terlebih bila ada satu—dua kunci, semakin mempermudah hal itu.

"Aizen memancingku. Lelaki itu mengincar Rukia."

**_.PESONA._**

"Jadi kau memiliki kutukan pesona ya?"

Pemilik mata kelam itu mengangguk, tetapi tak menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tetapi kenapa aku tak terpesona dengan mu?"

Rukia menoleh, "Mungkin kau memiliki kelainan."

Rasanya pemuda itu ingin membekap bibir mungil sang gadis yang asal menyebutnya memiliki kelainan. Jangan salah! Ia sangatlah normal!

Oh lihatlah, sekarang gadis itu tertawa kecil membuatnya sedikit kesal. Tetapi saat melihat tawanya yang cantik dan anggun, itu membuatnya ikut tersenyum, tanpa sadar berpikir dalam hati bahwa gadis ini sangat kuat menghadapi hidup.

"Hei," panggil pemuda itu pelan.

Rukia menoleh, mengerutkan alisnya tanpa menjawab panggilan itu.

"Jika aku menjadimu _Mignet_, aku pasti memanfaatkannya," lelaki itu kini menampakkan cengirannya.

_**Bletak**_

"_Baka_," umpat Rukia.

"_Itai_ _yo_!" dengus Ichigo sembari mengusap kepalanya yang tadi terkena pukulan gadis itu.

"_Urusai!_"

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Tetapi sejauh ini … aku hanya melihat seorang gadis yang kuat."

Rukia menoleh, "Apa?"

"Kau kuat Rukia, amat kuat. Keberadaanmu di depanku sebagai buktinya." Ichigo tersenyum dengan tulus. Membuat pipi Rukia memanas karenanya.

"Kau ingin mempermainkanku?"

Pemuda itu merangkulnya perlahan, "Aku tak akan mempermainkan gadis kuat sepertimu. Percayalah, _Kami-sama_ pasti telah memilihmu karena yakin kau orang yang kuat untuk menjalani hidup ini. Hanya satu yang kau butuhkan sekarang."

Rukia terdiam, tak menyela. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda yang tengah merangkulnya hangat ini.

Ichigo tersenyum, merasa tak ada penolakan sedikitpun, "Terkadang, sekuat apapun manusia, ia tetap memiliki kelemahan. Membutuhkan sandaran untuk membuatnya semakin kuat menghadapi masalah. Inilah yang kau butuhkan, membagi masalah, duka, dan kesedihan, menangislah."

Air mata gadis itu menggenang, tetapi egonya berteriak untuk tak mengangis di depan pemuda asing yang baru saja ditemuinya. Tetapi usapan hangat terasa dipucuk kepalanya, membuat harga diri kembali terbenam.

"Banyak orang mengatakan 'kesedihan tidak untuk dibagi', tetapi menurutku, 'kesedihan perlu dibagi untuk menemukan penyembuhnya'. Menangislah, lalu kembali kuat seperti sedia kala. Kau tak sendiri Rukia, tak ada manusia yang dilahirkan untuk hidup sendirian."

Rukia menangis, membenarkan kata-kata Ichigo. Perasaannya begitu hangat ketika mendengar setiap tutur kata lembut pemuda itu, menggetarkan jiwanya, dan masuk ke dalam relung hati.

"Kau tau? Keberadaanmu bukanlah suatu dosa, tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan _eksistensi_ seseorang."

Rukia terisak, "Tetapi … aku adalah penyebab kehancuran dunia."

"Seseorang tak seharusnya disalahkan hanya karena sebuah ramalan konyol, kau telah berjuang untuk dirimu. Berdiam diri bukanlah hal yang tepat—ketika kita dituduh akan melakukan sesuatu yang belum tentu akan kita lakukan dimasa depan."

Gadis itu semakin terisak, membenamkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu. Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Bahkan kehangatan kakeknya berbeda dengan lelaki ini.

Entahlah … hanya saja, perasaan hangat melandanya lebih dari apapun.

**_.PESONA._**

Berpuluh menit terlewati. Kini tak ada satupun sinar panas yang meriuhkan suasana. Hanya orang-orang yang terluka dan kesibukan dari panitia dan prajurit untuk memastikan tak ada ledakan susulan.

Jauh dari pos utama yang terbakar—sekaligus pencegahan serangan, terdapat tenda putih yang baru dibangun untuk melakukan pertemuan dadakan akibat masalah ini.

"Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Gin masih dengan wajah tersenyumnya. _Rute_ pemuda itu tidak terlalu jauh dari pos utama, makadari itu ia bisa segera sampai di tempat ini sama seperti Byakuya.

"Kami masih menyelidikinya Gin-_sama_. Tetapi hasil penyelidikan sementara, itu berasal dari kotak yang berada di pos utama," jelas salah satu panitia.

"Kotak?" tanya Hitsugaya. "Bisakah kalian membawanya kemari?"

"Dengan senang hati." Panitia tersebut meminta rekannya mengambilkan kotak. Tak berselang lama, panitia yang lain datang bersama benda gelap yang ditaruh perlahan di atas meja, "Kami cukup beruntung karena kotak ini terbuat dari bahan yang tidak mudah terbakar."

Byakuya memandang datar kotak itu, warnanya hitam karena terbakar, tetapi sebuah lukisan yang menggambarkan tiga bunga membuatnya penasaran. Bunga _edelweiss_ yang berada diatas menjadi bingkai, _baground _permukaan kotak yaitu mawar hitam yang mekar, di tengahnya terdapat mawar merah.

Iris kelamnya melebar sesaat ketika mengetahui maksud rahasia dari gambar itu.

"Byakuya-_samaa_!"

Seluruh orang yang berada dalam tenda menoleh, seorang prajurit Lavenia terengah-engah berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepanikan yang mendalam. Tubuh lelaki itu pun tidak terlihat baik. Seorang panitia membantunya berjalan.

"_Hime-sama! Hime-sama!_"

* * *

"Aku pasti terlihat jelek," gerutu Rukia.

"Kau memang jelek, _Mignet_," ejek Ichigo seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Rukia menggeram, lalu menarik napas mencoba tenang, "Ichigo?" panggilnya.

Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan raut wajah bingung yang dimiringkan, "Ada apa?"

"Terimakasih," ucap Rukia tulus dengan senyum lebarnya.

Ichigo terpesona, senyum Rukia begitu memukaunya, begitu bersinar, begitu cantik. Tapi lelaki itu menekankan, **itu bukan karena pesona**, tetapi memang asli dari dalam gadis itu sendiri.

"Ichigo? Ichigoo?" panggil gadis itu seraya mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah! I-iya sama-sama," jawab Ichigo tergagap membuat Rukia bingung karenanya.

"Hey …" panggil gadis itu kembali.

Ichigo tak menoleh, masih sibuk menetralisir keadaan tubuhnya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakan tentang siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

Pemuda itu terdiam lalu menghela napas, "Terlalu sulit, _Mignet_."

Rukia ikut terdiam, menunduk dalam, "Jadi begitu."

"Aku tak bisa membahayakan hidupmu, mengetahui identitasku akan menambah beban dalam hidupmu," Ichigo menatap dalam.

"Tidak apa, terlalu banyak beban yang kumiliki, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak," ujarnya seraya tersenyum manis.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini berbeda dengan bebanmu yang lain. Aku bukanlah orang yang baik, keberadaanku disini juga merupakan sebuah rahasia."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Ichigo mengambil tangan gadis itu, menaruhnya tepat di dadanya, "Kau tau? Disini, terdapat seorang iblis. Iblis yang akan menghancurkan dunia."

"Itu berarti kau sama denganku!" Rukia menarik tangannya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Ini tidak sama. Pesonamu belum tentu menghancurkan, berbeda denganku, aku pasti akan menghancurkan segala sesuatu."

"Tapi …"

"Kau masih suci Rukia. Aku berani bertaruh tak ada satupunnyawa yang pernah kau antar dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Ichigo … kau?"

"Ya. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya. Sebuah penyesalan tak berujung, tetapi tetap mengambil pelajarannya."

"Lalu apa yang lakukan disini? Apakah kau melarikan diri?" selidik Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum, mencubit gemas pipi _chubby_ gadis itu, "Kata melarikan diri terlalu kejam, _Mignet_. Anggap saja aku sedang 'berlatih."

"Berlatih?" Rukia membeo.

Suara gagak hitam terdengar dari langit. Ichigo mengadahkan wajahnya lalu menutup mata perlahan, Rukia memandang pemuda itu penuh keheranan, terlebih lagi ketika angin kuat yang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

"AKH!" teriak gadis itu panik, tanpa sadar memeluk erat leher Ichigo.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, merasakan angin yang memanggilnya, lalu sengaja membalas pelukan Rukia. Sebelum memutuskan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita cukup sampai disini."

Rukia tersentak, segera melepaskan dekapannya pada lelaki itu, wajahnya merona akan aksinya barusan.

Ichigo berdiri, membuat gadis mungil itu mengikuti gerakannya, "Kuharap kita bisa bertemu," ujarnya sebelum pergi menjauh tanpa mendengar persetujuan Rukia.

"Tunggu!" Rukia menarik pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda, mata pemuda itu terlihat lain … tetapi apa?

"Aku tak memiliki banyak waktu _Mignet_, jadi tolong katakan lebih cepat," kata Ichigo dengan napas yang memburu.

"Aku sangat berharap bila kita bisa bertemu kembali," Rukia menatap harap mata _Hazel_ yang menatapnya balik.

"Kau ingin kembali bertemu denganku?" tanya lelaki itu serius.

Rukia mengangguk.

"Tak ingin berpikir dua kali?" ujinya.

"Tak pernah seyakin ini." jawab Rukia tegas.

Wajah tampan itu tersenyum lega dan terlihat penuh makna, "Kuharap kau tak pernah menyesalinya, _Mignet_."

Ichigo merogoh kantungnya, seolah mencari sesuatu. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda indah. Ternyata sebuah batu oval berwarna biru susu yang seukuran ibu jari, amat manis, yang kemudian diberikan kepada Rukia.

Rukia menerima batu itu dengan wajahnya yang merona, mengangkatnya setinggi wajah dan terpukau akan kilauannya. "Ini untukku?"

"Ya, bila kau memenuhi sebuah syarat," napas lelaki itu semakin terdengar putus-putus, seperti menahan sesuatu.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Apa?

Ichigo menggenggam erat bahu Rukia, "Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau serius ingin kembali bertemu denganku?"

"Apakah aku perlu membuktikannya untuk membuatmu percaya?" Rukia balik bertanya, membuat lengkungan indah terbentuk di wajah tampan sang pemuda.

Ichigo tak menjawab, justru kembali mengambil batu cantik itu, dikecupnya batu itu lama, kemudian bekas ciuman pada batu ia tempelkan pada bibir Rukia. Gadis itu membelalak, tak mengerti, tetapi tak berusaha melawan.

Tatapan Ichigo padanya membuat jantung Rukia berdebar kencang, seolah menghanyutkannya. Lelaki itu terlihat serius, cemas, dan berharap. Perlahan, pemuda itu mengarahkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Rukia. Mengecupnya perlahan.

_Chu_

Rukia yang bingung menutup matanya rapat, ciuman itu tidaklah mengandung hawa nafsu. Hanya ciuman biasa, tetapi … terasa ada yang berbeda. Seperti ada energi khusus yang mengalir pada bibirnya, lalu perlahan menuju ke seluruh tubuh yang seperti dialiri listrik.

"Ngh …" gadis itu mengeluh, merasa cadangan oksigennya habis. Jelas saja, ia tak sempat menghirup udara saat ciuman itu terjadi.

Ichigo melepaskan sentuhannya, keningnya ia tempelkan pada kening Rukia. "Lakukan ini selain hari Jumat. Bila kau ingin bertemu, cukup panggil namaku tiga kali lalu cium batu ini."

Rukia tergagap, "Ci-cium?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Anginku akan mengantarmu ke jalan yang benar. Bila ada sesuatu yang mengancam, larilah dengan cepat, anginku akan membantumu."

Setelah berkata, Ichigo berjalan ke belakang pohon yang menjadi senderan mereka. Selang beberapa detik, Rukia yang merasa heran kemudian mencoba melihat apa yang ada di belakang pohon hingga pemuda itu begitu lama berada disana. Tetapi sesuatu mengejutkannya, tak ada seorangpundibalik pohon tersebut.

Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan pria misterius yang telah mengusik hatinya itu.

"Ichigo … kau sebenarnya siapa?"

**_.PESONA._**

"Ternyata Anda berada disini Rukia-_hime_, sangat mengherankan tak bersama pengawal dan Byakuya-_san_, ah ditambah dengan situasi yang amat buruk saat ini juga."

Sebuah suara yang berbeda terdengar. Begitu tajam, misterius, tetapi sangat berbahaya. Gadis itu menoleh cepat, indra penglihatannya menangkap seorang lelaki yang sudah masuk ke dalam daftar orang yang harus dijauhi dan diwaspadai.

"Kau …"

Lelaki itu menyeringai girang, "Sudah saya duga, Anda memiliki paras yang luar biasa!"

"Aizen-_san_ …"

"Merupakan suatu penghormatan Anda mengingat nama makhluk hina seperti saya," Aizen menyeringai dan perlahan berjalan mendekat. Sebuah senyuman yang tak disukai oleh Rukia.

"Bagaimana bisa Anda berada disini?" tanya Rukia seraya mengatur jarak.

"Ini merupakan suatu kebetulan. Suara ledakan memaksa kelompokku berbalik," lelaki itu semakin mendekat.

Rukia mengedarkan irisnya, mencari rekan dari pria itu, "Saya tidak melihat siapapun."

"Mereka telah kuperintahkan kembali ke pos utama ketika pandanganku tak sengaja menangkap _siluet_mu." Seringai itu semakin melebar ketika punggung gadis incarannya telah menabrak pohon. Tak bisa bergerak.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita kembali." Langkah gadis itu mencoba bergeser ke tempat lain yang tak terhalang pohon dibelakangnya. Mencoba kabur. Terdapat hembusan angin yang melewatinya. Itu adalah petunjuk!

Iris kelam pria dewasa itu berkilat, tangannya dengan cepat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rukia. "Ya. Ada baiknya. Tetapi akan lebih baik bila kita berjalan bersama-sama, hutan ini tidak aman."

Rasanya Rukia ingin mengatakan bahwa yang lebih berbahaya saat ini adalah pria itu, menginjak kakinya, atau hal apapun buruk yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas Anda lakukan Aizen-_san_. Perlakuan ini sangat tidak pantas bila mengingat status Anda," desis Rukia seraya menghentakkan tangan berkali-kali. Tetapi tetap saja kekuatan lelaki itu tak mudah dikalahkan.

"Anggap saja ini pajak atas bantuanku mengeluarkanmu dari sini," Aizen menjilat bibirnya, merasa begitu terpesona melihat kecantikan seorang gadis yang telah mendunia. Terlebih sekarang tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali ia … dan Rukia.

"Sayang sekali harus ku katakan … AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU!"

Rukia menginjak kaki lelaki itu. Membuat ringisan dan umpatan terlontar. Dengan cepat ia berlari dengan perasaan takut, mengikuti angin yang berhembus. Meninggalkan sejauh mungkin lelaki yang tengah tertawa dan memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Berhentilah _Hime_, kau tau tak akan bisa lepas dariku, bukan?" Aizen tertawa, matanya memancarkan kegilaan. Perasaan di dada lelaki itu membuncang akan sesuatu yang selalu menarik minatnya.

Satu tetes keringat gadis itu terjatuh. Menggerutu dan mengumpat. Pertama ia dikejar oleh Harimau bertubuh besar yang kelaparan, sekarang seorang lelaki gila tetapi anehnya menyandang status Raja tengah mengejarnya.

'_Dasar Raja gila!'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Fokusnya kini mencoba mengingat jalan utama. Tetapi seolah jalan buntu menyukainya, tak ada satu pun ingatan yang menuntunnya. Pepohonan seluruhnya hampir terlihat sama. Hijau dengan batang dan akar yang besar.

"Berhenti _Hime_! Aku tidak begitu suka bermain-main," ancam lelaki itu.

Rukia tersentak, kembali berlari dengan lebih cepat. Suara riak air yang dihantarkan oleh angin mengalihkannya dari jalan utama. Langkahnya berbelok tajam ke sumber suara itu. Berharap dalam larinya bila mengikuti arus air, maka sebuah desa akan menyambutnya dan menghentikan kegilaan ini.

_**Shuuutt!**_

Rukia terkesiap, sebuah anak panah **beracun** terarah kepadanya!

"KAU GILA?! PANAH ITU BISA MEMBUNUHKU!" bentak Rukia ketika sebuah anak panah tepat melintas di depan kepalanya. Bayangkan, **tepat di depan mata**! Kalian pasti bisa berpikir bagaimana masa depannya bila ujung benda itu menembus kepala.

"KAU TAK AKAN BISA LARI DARIKU! TAK AKAN PERNAH!" teriak pria itu seraya berjalan. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bersalah sekalipun telah membahayakan nyawa targetnya. Begitu datar dan dingin.

"Aku bukan milikmu sialan!" hilang sudah etikanya selama ini. Keegoisan dan kegilaan lelaki itu benar-benar menghabiskan tangki kesabarannya.

"Kau hanya milikku Rukia! Milik seorang Aizen-_sama_!" teriak lelaki itu seraya tertwa, dadanya dibusungkan dengan wajah yang begitu angkuh.

"Kau gila!"

Rukia kembali berlari, kecerobohan Aizen yang bisa ia tangkap yaitu; Ada sesuatu di sekitar sungai, membuat lelaki itu mati-matian menghalanginya menuju kesana. Anak panah yang terlempar mulus adalah bukti kuat alasan tersebut.

Sebuah tawa membahana terdengar, suara yang begitu ganjil dan membuat siapapun tidak senang. Beberapa kali ia menoleh kebelakang ketika berlari, berjaga-jaga bila pria itu kembali melemparkan panah kepadanya.

Anehnya, panah-panah yang terbangkan lelaki itu tak pernah lebih tiga langkah darinya, seolah ada sesuatu yang menghalangi benda-benda itu. Rukia melebarkan irisnya, Ichigo! Pasti angin itu yang membelokkan tombaknya!

Suara gemercik air sekaligus hentakan kaki terdengar. Keriuhan itu menyadarkan Rukia.

Ada pasukan kerajaan lain disini!

Dengan mantap namun berhati-hati, gadis itu melewati pepohonan dan melompati akar yang besar. Pertama yang dilakukannya adalah menoleh kebelakang, tak ada Aizen di sana. Sekalipun pandangannya telah melempar ke seleluruh penjuru arah.

Hal itu tak lantas membuatnya senang, justru semakin was-was. Bagaimana bila Aizen mendekapnya dari belakang dan menggunakan obat bius?(seperti penculikan salah satu prajurit di kerajaannya). Maka dari itu pemanfaatan waktu akan ia lakukan se-_efisien_ mungkin.

Langkah kecil itu perlahan mendekat, mengamati terlebih dahulu siapa Kerajaan yang berlabuh disungai. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan jubah merah _glamour_ memberi instruksi kepada bawahannya. Satu, dua, tiga … ah! Jumlah dari seluruh prajurit itu ia pastikan lebih dari dua puluh.

Tetapi sebuah perasaan tak menyenangkan melandanya, perlahan dengan gerakan kaku ia tolehkan wajahnya kebelakang.

_**Shhuuuutt**_

"KYAAAA!"

Rukia berteriak kencang, sebuah anak panah kembali melintas di depan wajahnya. Bila satu detik saja ia tak menghindar(baca: tepatnya mundurkan wajah kebelakang), kepalanya pasti sudah tertembus! Sayang beribu sayang, tempatnya mengintip adalah di atas bebatuan. Menjadikan posisinya mengintip lebih tinggi.

Hal itu membuat keseimbangannya goyah—karena saat mengintip sangat dekat dengan ujung batu—sehingga terjatuh. Tubuhnya terasa sakit ketika berputar(baca: menggelinding) diatas padatnya benda-benda kasar tersebut.

_**BRUKH**_

Cukup sudah.

Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit ketika punggungnya dengan sukses menghantam tanah dengan keras. Penglihatannya mengabur dan rasa kebas mulai menyelimuti raganya. Tepat sebelum kesadaran gadis itu menghilang, siluet seorang pemuda tampan bermata kelam terlihat dan memanggilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Apakah ada yang menunggu fic ini? semoga ada deh ya ._.

Yuuki bales review dulu :D

**Azalea Airys** : Wah first reviewer! Ciie*plok*

Iya sama" *cengengesan* iya banyak typo, dan langsung ngenes pas baca ulang hueeee  
Jangan kayaknya dong, langsung galau ni. Iya Yuuki juga lupa ngasi couplenya -_- *kebiasaan* utk fic k2 Yuuki udah ngasi. Tapi sedikit fantasi, soalnya ga kuat kalo gaada itu(?) Hehe

Sejujurnya Yuuki udh punya firasat namanya salah wkwkwk*plok* makasii reviewnya =D

**Azura Kuchiki **: Haloo salam kenal juga ya :D Anu dari Helen dan Paris :3 haha Yuuki juga berharap gitu*eh*  
makasii reviewnya, review lagi?

**Rin** **Azuna** : haha makasii, Yuuki langsung tersanjung bacanya*serius*  
ini udah lanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan dan makasii reviewnya ;D

**Chizuru** **Mey** : Intinya, Rukia terkena kutukan dari Red mood karena hari kelahirannya. Pesonanya dapat membuat perang dan perpecahan dunia. Makadari itu seluruh keluarga dan kerajaan menyembunyikan identitasnya. begitu, gimana? masih bingung? kalau bingung Yuuki ikutan bingung jelasinnya XD okee yang jelas ... Makasii reviewnya ya :D

**Naruzhea** **AiChi** : Hehe makasii kayaknya iya, kayaknya juga engga deh, Yuuki juga bingung -_-  
Iya, ini udah apdet, cepet(bangetkan?) *nyengir  
review lagi loh, kan udah adet cepet :P

**UL** : Haha jelas dong XD wah kayaknya nunggu rate M-nya nih*dikaplok* untuk rate mungkin ga sampe lemon", tahap berdarah aja mungkin. Mungkin*plak*

Makasii reviewnya, review lagi?

**Dearest** : makasii, semoga ini juga bagus ya*gemeteran.

BIG THANKS For all reviewer. Semoga chap 2 tidak mengecewakan ya, dan review lagi. hehe

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD  
(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	3. Kejutan dan Rencana

**PESONA  
Victoria Yuuki  
Tite Kubo  
IchiRuki  
Hurt and Romance  
Couple  
Helen of Sparta and Paris Prince of Troya  
Warning  
OOC, Setting kerajaan, Sedikit fantasi, Typos, Feel kurang, and many others.**

**Hurt? Romance ?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**"Kecantikannya membawa petaka. Kutukannya, hidup dalam pesona mematikan yang menghipnotis setiap lelaki/Jika memang keberadaanku adalah sebuah bencana, mengapa kalian tak langsung membunuhku?/Dulu aku tak tau apa arti hidup, tetapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku mengerti./Penyebab perang berbagai macam, tetapi pesonalah pemicu perang ini/For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event."**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Senang kau kembali dalam keadaan sehat," ucap Byakuya datar. Setelah mendapat informasi bahwa Rukia bersama salah satu sekutunya, ia cukup merasa lega. Tetapi tetap saja, keadaan gadis itu tak sebaik yang terakhir kali dilihatnya.

Masalah bertambah ketika pihak yang diwaspadai mulai melancarkan aksinya. Hal ini cukup memusingkan. Mendapat laporan bahwa sang adik ipar berada dalam bahaya, membuat masalah semakin menumpuk dalam pikiran.

"Ya. Kita patut bersyukurlah akan hal itu, _nii-san_," Rukia membalas datar.

Ya bersyukurlah. Siapa manusia gila yang akan kembali ke dalam penjara untuk meneruskan sisa hidupnya jika di depan mata mereka terdapat selembar tiket emas menuju kebebasan?

Mata lelaki itu memandang datar.

Rukia menghela napas, "Saya benar-benar tidak tahu akan hal itu. Mengambil kalung adalah satu-satunya hal yang terpikir, tak pernah terbayang bila seekor hewan buas ternyata mengincar kami."

"Matamu belum terbuka, kau tidak tahu siapa saja yang mengincar." Byakuya berbalik. Melangkah perlahan ke luar kamar.

Gadis itu menelan ludahnya, "Apakah ini artinya saya benar-benar dalam bahaya?"

"Tidak hanya untukmu. Kerajaan dan dunia dalam bahaya yang sebenarnya." Langkah tegap itu berhenti tepat di ambang pintu, "Cadarmu telah terbuka. Tak berselang lama, sebuah bencana akan terjadi. Mencari jalan keluar adalah pilihan mati saat ini."

Setelahnya tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali, pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan gadis yang tengah dilanda rasa kesal yang luar biasa.

Rukia menghempaskan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal. Mengurangi daya dengar akan isakan yang memilukan.

"Jika memang keberadaanku adalah sebuah bencana, mengapa kalian tak langsung membunuhku?"

Sudah cukup.

Ia tak bisa selalu bersabar akan hal ini.

Tak puaskah mereka memperlakukannya sebagai seorang tahanan daripada putri kerajaan?

Mengapa kutukan ini harus jatuh pada dirinya?

**_.PESONA._**

"Dari mana saja kau, hah?" teriak Yoruichi ketika menangkap sosok tinggi dengan rambut khas, _orange_.

Urahara menoleh, "_Yo_ Ichigo!" sapanya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab, terus saja melangkah menuju Urahara dan Yoruichi. Matanya yang hangat kini berubah tajam begitu pun rahang kokohnya menjadi lebih keras dari yang biasa.

Yoruichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa denganmu?"

Ichigo menoleh, "Kapan aku bisa menghilangkan sesuatu yang bersarang disini?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi seraya memegang dada.

Uruhara ikut menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau terlihat berbeda, apakah kau memberikan_nya_?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai, "Ya. Seorang gadis menarik perhatianku."

Wanita berambut ungu itu melebarkan irisnya, "Kau tau apa artinya itu kan, Ichi?!"

"Jika ya, lalu apa?" tanya pria itu santai dengan sebuah senyum miring bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Kau akan lebih kesusahan!" Yoruichi menggeram. _'Aku akan lebih kesusahan!'_ jeritnya dalam hati.

Urahara menatap aura di sekitar Ichigo yang terlihat berbeda, _'Sudah kuduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.'_

"Kau pasti telah melakukan sebuah perjanjian bukan?" tanya lelaki dewasa itu serius, kini tatapannya tak seramah biasanya.

"Menurutmu?" Ichigo bertanya balik.

Urahara menghela napas, "Kau tahu apa artinya, latihanmu akan lebih keras dari yang biasa."

Sang pemuda menggeram, kata 'latihan' seolah menjadi sesuatu yang memuakkan. Iris _Hazel_ itu berubah semakin tajam. Tangannya mengepal, sesuatu yang biasanya dengan mudah terkontrol kini seolah memiliki kekuatan lebih untuk mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin segera menghancurkannya, benar-benar meremukkannya hingga ketulang-tulang," nada pemuda itu berubah dingin. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri, mata yang biasanya hangat itu kini seolah terpercik oleh sesuatu, menggambarkan kegilaan.

"SEGALANYA! DUNIA INI!" teriaknya lalu melompat tinggi ke belakang, seringai menakutkan terbentuk.

Yoruichi dan Urahara tersentak,"GAWAT!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Lelaki dewasa itu melihat Ichigo yang wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kebengisan, "Sadarlah Ichigo! Ingat berapa lama kau telah berlatih menguasainya!"

"Menguasai?" tanya pemuda itu meremehkan. "Aku mendapat ide yang lebih baik agar tak perlu melakukan hal konyol itu lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoruichi seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"MENGHANCURKAN DUNIA!" teriak Ichigo dengan tawa yang menggelegar.

"Sial!" umpat wanita itu.

_Shuutt_

_**BUAGH**_

"Argh!"

Urahara dan Yoruichi tersentak, membelalakkan masing-masing iris mereka. Sebuah bayangan secepat kilat melintas menuju Ichigo. Sosok yang bergerak sangat cepat itu bahkan tak dapat terlihat rupanya.

Setelahnya tanpa disadari, pemuda itu telah jatuh tersungkur dengan keningnya yang berdarah. Tak sadarkan diri. Kini sosok itu terlihat dengan dengusan yang keras keluar dari hidung mancungnya, manusia kekar itu sangat _familiar_.

"Hooo … Tessai?" Urahara melebarkan iris kelamnya.

Lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, "Apakah aku salah?"

"Ten-tentu saja tidak! _Yokatta_ _ne_, Yoruichi?" Urahara mengibaskan tangannya lalu menoleh ke wanita di sebelahnya.

Yoruichi menggeram, "Kalau kau bisa melakukan itu, kenapa tidak membantuku melatihnya, _baka_?!"

Tessai menoleh, "Hm, benar juga," katanya seraya mengusap dagu. "Tetapi kurasa kau sudah cukup."

Lelaki itu mengangkat Ichigo yang tak sadarkan diri ke bahunya, membawanya seperti karung beras. Sangat santai ketika melewati kedua orang berbeda jenis yang masih menatapnya.

Urahara dan Yoruichi terpaku melihat Tessai dengan santainya membawa Ichigo ke dalam rumah. Keduanya bertatapan saling memancarkan keseriusan.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi," keluh Yoruichi.

Urahara menganguk, "Kita tak bisa menyalahkannya, hak untuk memberikan batu itu bukan pada kita."

"Tetapi tetap saja, tanpa batu itu, kita akan sulit mengendalikannya," wanita itu menghela napas.

"Ichigo telah banyak berubah—kita tahu hal itu. Setidaknya ia tidak akan menghancurkan desa lagi."

Yoruichi mendengus, "Jika yang kau maksud desa Isove, mereka memang pantas mendapat kehancuran."

"Tidak perlu ikut menghancurkannya juga, bukan?"

"Kalau aku jadi Ichigo, aku akan menghancurkan desa itu hingga menjadi debu."

"Yah … untungnya kau bukan orang itu."

"Sialan!"

**_.PESONA._**

Seorang lelaki tampan tengah memejamkan erat matanya, kedua siku menumpu pada pinggiran jendela dengan tangannya yang mengepal menopang dagu. Pikirannya tengah melayang pada beberapa waktu lalu.

**Flash Back On**

"_Hime-sama_! _Hime-sama_!"

Seorang panitia membantu salah satu prajurit Lavenia yang bernama Soru. Tubuhnya terlihat dipenuhi keringat dan tanah. Terlebih darah mengalir dari lengannya yang sobek seperti terkena benda tajam. Getaran pun terasa walau tidak begitu hebat.

Hitsugaya mendekat, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tolong maafkan kelalaian kami Tuan," Soru menunduk dalam.

"Dimana Rukia?" tanya Byakuya datar.

"_Hime-sama_ … _Hime-sama_ …"

Panitia yang tadi memimpin pertemuan memberinya minuman, "Tenanglah, ceritakan pelan-pelan."

Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, cairan di dalam gelas itu telah tandas, terlihat jelas prajurit ini benar-benar dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

"Ketika Byakuya-_sama_ meninggalkan kami, _Hime-sama_ secepat kilat berlari seolah meninggalkan kami. Tak disangka, seekor hewan buas—sepertinya Harimau—mengejar _Hime-sama_. Terlebih …"

"Katakan," ujar Byakuya dingin.

"Terlebih kami mendapat serangan mendadak yang menggunakan panah beracun, banyak rekan saya terkena panah tersebut, dan sekarat ketika berusaha membantu _Hime-sama_. Saya kemari ingin menyampaikan informasi dan meminta bantuan, saat ini hanya saya dan tiga prajurit yang bertahan." Soru menjelaskan dengan napas tersenggal.

"Apakah kau membawa contoh anak panah tersebut?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Soru mengangguknya kepalanya, "Saya menyimpannya di dalam baju besi, karena seluruh pasukan yang ingin mengambil panah tersebut pasti menerima sorotannya."

Gin tersenyum, "Prajurit yang cerdik," pujinya dengan sebuah desissan.

Wajah Soru memerah mendengar pujian itu.

Byakuya mengambil dan menelitinya. _Teksture_ kayu ini sedikit mirip dengan kotak tadi. Hanya saja tak ada aksen khas yang menjadi kunci utama untuk mengungkap siapa pemiliknya.

Hitsugaya menoleh, "Bagaimana ini Byakuya-_san_?"

"Bawa sepuluh unit pasukan Lavenia," kata Byakuya seraya melangkah keluar tenda, tangan kanannya menggenggam erat batang panah tersebut, membuat lengkungan tercipta saking kuatnya remasan.

Lelaki berambut putih itu terkesiap, "Sepuluh unit? Kita tidak membawa pasukan sebanyak itu."

"Jika tidak keberatan, mungkin pasukanku bisa membantu," tawar Gin dengan senyum misteriusnya. Pemuda bertubuh pendek itu melayangkan tatapan tidak suka, berbeda dengan atassannya yang seolah menimang. "Aku membawa beberapa unit pasukan."

"Lavenia menyambut hangat segala macam bantuan," ujar Byakuya datar, mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya dari Jendral muda di sebelahnya. Hanya satu dipikirannya kini; menyelamatkan Rukia.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa membantu," tambah lelaki bermata sipit itu dengan senyuman yang semakin cerah.

"Kuharap Anda bisa menjaga kotak itu dengan baik," pinta Byakuya.

"Ten-tentu saja Byakuya-_sama_," jawab panitia utama dengan tergagap seraya menunduk dalam.

Tak menunggu lama, langkah sang Raja Lavenia dengan mantap menuju keluar tenda, tetapi sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan menghentikan niatnya untuk mencari sang adik ipar.

"Anda?"

"Byakuya-_san_." Sapa lelaki tersebut.

Byakuya tak menjawab sapaan pemuda tampan itu, matanya hanya terfokus pada sesosok makhluk yang tidak sadarkan diri—Rukia—yang tengah berada digendongan sekutu terbaiknya.

Lelaki berambut panjang itu mengambil alih tubuh Rukia, "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Saya tidak tau pastinya. Ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang hebat saya langsung memutuskan untuk kembali, tetapi tidak setelah mendapat informasi bahwa adik Anda menghilang di tengah hutan dan memutuskan untuk berada di tempat sekaligus mencari keberadaan _Hime_."

Byakuya terdiam, menatap wajah lelah sekaligus tentram sang adik seraya terus mendengarkan.

"Sebenarnya kami baru saja memutuskan untuk berpencar, tetapi _Hime_ tiba-tiba terjatuh dari tempat yang cukup tinggi di samping camp kami. Kemungkinan dikejar oleh sesuatu sekaligus menghindari sebuah panah yang melesat kemudian terjatuh."

"Panah?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah berada di samping Byakuya.

Pria itu mengangguk, "Kami menemukan ini."

Mata kelam Byakuya menajam, benar apa yang dipikirkannya. Rukia diincar oleh orang yang sangat berbahaya. Lelaki itu kembali menatap pemuda di depannya, irisnya tak setajam ketika menatap benda tadi.

"Saya tidak tahu harus mengucapkan kata selain terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya dari Lavenia. Kalian merupakan sekutu terbaik kami."

Pemuda itu tersenyum lau mengangguk.

"Kamilah yang senang, _Hime_ memang seperti yang diperbincangkan, tetapi tak kusangka seelok ini," ucapnya dengan mata berkilat.

Byakuya menatap gadis yang berada di gendongannya, "Rukia memang istimewa, teramat istimewa. Kurasa pujian Anda tidak terlalu berlebihan, Kaien-_san_."

**Flash Back Off**

Lelaki itu menghela napas, perlahan berdiri memandang jendela yang memberikan pemandangan desa dengan segala aktivitas dari penduduknya. Setelah aksi memuji yang dilakukannya bersama Kaien—tentu untuk Rukia, sempat-sempatnya lelaki itu memamerkan penemuan barunya.

Sebuah lensa yang melekat pada bola mata berguna untuk membuat penglihatan semakin menajam.

Byakuya menggeleng, ada-ada saja pikirnya. Warna mata lelaki itu adalah _aqua_ _green_, memakai penemuannya yang berwarna hitam, justru dianggap sebagai kasus penyamaran bukan?

Keturunan seorang ilmuan memang memiliki ide yang cukup gila.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabar Anda Rukia-_sama_?" tanya Momo dengan senyum manisnya seraya membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat cemilan. Benda itu ia letakkan pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur majikannya yang memakai piyama kebesaran berwarna biru putih.

Rukia menoleh, "Menyenangkan masih bisa bernapas."

Momo tertawa kecil, "Saya bahagia Anda selamat dan kembali dalam keadaan sehat."

Gadis itu mengulum senyuman, cukup untuk membuat lawannya merona.

"Apakah kau tahu siapa yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Rukia.

"Maaf saya kurang mengerti, setahu saya, Pangeran dari kerajaan Latium yang membawa Anda."

"Latium? Mungkin laki-laki dengan mata berwarna hitam itu ya," gumam gadis itu.

Momo memiringkan kepalanya, "Hitam? Mungkin maksud Anda _aqua_ _green_."

"_Aqua_ _green_?"

"Ya. Jika dilihat, kalung Anda indah sekali!" tanpa rasa bersalah mengubah topik pembicaraan, sang _maid_ menatap berbinar kalung berbandul batu di leher sang _hime_. Beruntung atassannya tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Benar, masih hidup saja sudah bersyukur—menurut Rukia. Mungkin.

Rukia mengangkat batu biru tersebut lalu ditatapnya lama, "Ya, sangat mempesona."

Momo yang melihat senyum lembut di wajah majikannya semakin merona, gadis di hadapannya memang selalu terlihat bersinar. Tetapi entah mengapa kali ini terlihat berbeda, adanya kalung itu membuat cahaya di sekitar menjadi lebih berkilau. Semakin indah.

"Apakah itu jimat?" tanya perempuan berbaju pelayan tersebut, saking penasarannya, tanpa sadar ia duduk di atas ranjang majikannya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan keingintahuan yang besar.

Yang ditanya menggerak-gerakkan irisnya, seolah menimang, "Yah … anggap saja begitu."

"Anda mendapatkannya dari mana? Saya juga ingin memiliki benda seperti itu!" Momo membalas dengan antusias, irisnya terlihat berkobar layaknya semangat api ketika hendak menuju medan perang.

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Aku mendapatkannya dari seorang malaikat."

"Malaikat?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Sang _Hime_ mengangguk. "Seorang malaikat pelindung."

"Malaikat pelindung?" ulang kembali Momo dengan wajah yang semakin terlihat tidak mengerti tentang arah pembicaraan majikannya.

"Ya." Rukia mengalihkan tatapannya ke jendela. "Malaikat pelindung yang amat rupawan tetapi sangat aneh," tambahnya dengan mata yang menyorotkan kelembutan.

Rukia, putri dari kerajaan Lavenia tidaklah bodoh, ia sangat tahu arti sebenarnya dari nama pemuda yang mungkin telah memikat hatinya.

_The one who protect._

Seorang pelindung.

**_.PESONA._**

"Apakah Anda benar-benar telah memikirkannya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah.

"Tentu saja."

"Renji benar. Ada baiknya bila Anda memikirkannya kembali."

"Tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan, jantung ini telah memilih tambatan hatinya."

Renji menoleh pada rekan di sebelahnya, "Kuharap tidak terjadi masalah apapun, _ne_ Unohana," bisiknya.

Unohana mengangguk lalu menoleh kembali pada lelaki di depannya yang sedang mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda dari biasanya, "Lalu apa keputusan Anda?"

"Segera kirimkan undangan."

"Ha'i!" jawab keduanya serempak

**_.PESONA._**

_**Tok tok tok **_

"Byakuya-_san_, apakah Anda di dalam? Ini saya, Hitsugaya." Sebuah suara permintaan izin dari arah pintu mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Masuklah," izinnya tanpa menoleh.

Byakuya berbalik, menatap datar Jendral muda kebanggaannya. "Ada apa?"

Hitsugaya menunduk sebentar, "Saya mendapatkan informasi yang mengejutkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Ledakan sekaligus serangan panah pada Perburuan Kerajaan, ternyata Aizen-_san_-lah yang memang merencanakan hal itu. Terbukti dari panah yang telah kami selidiki. Jenis kayu pada panah dan kotak sama, terbuat dari kayu Adam." jelas pemuda berambut putih itu.

Byakuya melangkah menuju lemari penyimpanan berwarna coklat, dibukanya pintu kecil dengan aksen ukiran bunga lalu mengambil sebuah kotak hitam yang sedikit gosong. "Mendekatlah dan jelaskan."

Hitsugaya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja coklat yang di atasnya terdapat benda pembawa masalah—itu menurutnya. Jendral muda itu mulai menjelaskan informasi yang didapatnya.

"Kayu Adam adalah kayu yang paling istimewa dari semua kayu di dunia. Hanya ada beberapa jenis di dunia ini dan sudah masuk dalam perlindungan hukum. Keistimewaannya adalah; jenis kayu ini sangat kuat sekalipun pulau atau desa sebagai tempat tumbuhnya hancur."

Byakuya memejamkan matanya seraya bersedekap sembari menyender di sisi meja.

"Saya memang pernah mendengar kehebatannya, tetapi tak sepenuhnya percaya akan hal itu. Peristiwa kemarin telah membuka mata saya."

"…"

Hitsugaya membalikkan kotak yang bagian bawahnya telah hancur total. "Bagian bawah dari kotak ini merupakan petunjuk yang sangat akurat."

"…"

"Kayu Adam tidak mungkin hancur oleh sebuah ledakan—sekalipun teramat besar. Permukaan dan sisi-sisi kotak merupakan bahan asli dari kayu tersebut, tetapi tidak untuk alasnya. Itulah mengapa ledakan terjadi dan ikut membakar kotak tersebut walau tidak hancur."

Byakuya mengangguk.

"Itu informasi yang telah saya dapatkan, selebihnya kami masih menyelidiki siapa pemilik kotak tersebut."

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya."

"Maaf?" kening Hitsugaya berkerut. "Maksud saya, bagaimana bisa?"

"Lihat ini," tunjuk Byakuya pada sebuah lukisan yang berada di permukaan.

"Bunga?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Ada tiga bunga. Bunga edelweiss sebagai bingkai dengan _baground _permukaan kotak yaitu mawar hitam yang mekar yang di tengahnya terdapat mawar merah."

"Apa artinya, Byakuya-_san_?"

"Bunga edelweiss diartikan sebagai keabadian, mawar hitam yang mekar disimbolkan sebagai kematian, di tengahnya terdapat mawar merah yaitu kecantikan."

Hitsugaya menajamkan pendengaran, mencoba mencerna dengan baik segala perkataan lelaki di depannya.

"Bunga edelweiss adalah bunga yang hanya mampu tumbuh di atas gunung tinggi dan merupakan incaran para pendaki, kehidupannya pun lebih lama jika dibandingkan bunga lainnya, dan sangat menyukai cahaya matahari."

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Byakuya-_san_?"

"Kita refleksikan informasi itu dalam kehidupan. Ganti kata bunga eledweiss menjadi kedudukan, tumbuh menjadi kehidupan, gunung—proses, pendaki—lawan, cahaya matahari—harta, dan keabadian sebagai tak akan pernah mati."

Hitsugaya terdiam seraya menggumamkan berulang-ulang kata atasannya tersebut. Tiba-tiba pemuda itu tersentak, mulai mengerti maksudnya, "Jadi …"

Byakuya mengangguk.

"Kehidupan yang tak akan pernah mati pasti memiliki kekuasaan yang tak terbatas—hanya untuk seorang dengan kedudukan tertinggi setelah berhasil melewati proses mengalahkan lawan. Hadiahnya; seluruh harta yang tak akan pernah habis untuk keberhasilan itu."

"Lalu bunga mawar ini," Hitsugaya menyentuh pinggiran benda tersebut.

"Mawar hitam yang mekar memenjarakan mawar merah agar tak bisa keluar dari naungannya, memiliki sebuah pesan; kecantikan tak lepas dari belenggu kematian."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Rukia memiliki kecantikan tak terbatas, melarikan diri dari lingkaran khusus yang telah dibuat merupakan hal tabu untuknya."

"Benar," Hitsugaya menghela napas.

"Melangkah keluar; kematian menjemput. Di sinilah pemilik kotak ini terlihat kekejamannya, tak ada ampun bagi sang mawar merah bila meninggalkan daerahnya."

"Tak segan," tambah pemuda itu.

Byakuya menatap kembali jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan desanya, "Setidaknya, kita telah mengetahui siapa dalang di balik semua ini …"

"Aizen/Aizen-_san_," keduanya kompak menyebutkan satu nama yang sudah berada di pikiran mereka.

* * *

Momo yang semakin tidak mengerti mencoba untuk mengabaikan segala perkataan _Hime_-nya. Bukannya kurangajar, hanya saja kapasitas berpikirnya tidak bisa jauh melebihi ini.

_Maid_ manis itu berdiri, berjalan menuju jendela yang sebenarnya juga menjadi tempat favoritnya, kereta kuda terlihat melintasi jalan desa, seketika irisnya melebar ketika melihat lambang dari bendera yang berada di pintu kendaraan itu.

Bunga Gardenia.

"Rukia-_sama_, saya mohon izin undur diri sekaligus absennya saya hari ini," Momo menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

Rukia menoleh dengan tatapan bingung menambah kemanisannya, "Silahkan."

Dengan terburu-buru ia berlari menuju pintu keluar seraya menutup pintu dengan suara yang sedikit keras, sebuah teriakan perminta-maafaan secepat kilat terdengar setelah bunyi yang cukup mengagetkan tersebut.

Gadis manis itu menggeleng, ternyata Momo memiliki perangai yang mengejutkan.

Sebuah senyum terukir indah di wajah cantiknya, absennya sang _maid_ bukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya kesepian—mulai saat ini.

Ia memiliki teman baru, aneh namun ajaib yang telah meyakinkannya bahwa dimanapun ia berada, asal melakukan syarat yang telah ditentukan, lelaki tersebut akan datang.

Kecuali hari Jumat.

"Mari kita coba," ucap Rukia girang.

**_.PESONA._**

Sebuah suara perpindahan detik terdengar. Setelah mengutarakan buah pemikiran yang sama, kedua lelaki itu terdiam. Tapi tak berapa lama ketika sepasang iris _turquoise_ menangkap sebuah surat berwarna merah marun dengan ukiran indah.

"Apakah Anda akan menerimanya Byakuya-_san_?" tanya Hitsugaya seraya memandang surat yang terlihat mewah dengan khawatir.

"Tidak."

Pemuda berambut putih itu menghela napas, "Seperti yang kita duga, perang akan terjadi."

"Persiapkan pasukan secara rahasia dan perketat keamanan." Titah Byakuya seraya memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan penyampaiannya?"

"Cukup kirim surat balasan, tak ada keistimewaan bagi sang pengundang." Byakuya memberikan sebuah surat putih yang terlihat begitu elegan di mata Hitsugaya.

"_Ha'i_!"

Langkah kecil itu menuju pintu keluar, setelah beberapa langkah keluar ruangan, sang Jendral muda menghela napas, "Pesta pora darah yang mengerikan akan terjadi sebentar lagi."

Kata-kata Byakuya masih teringat jelas dalam memorinya, _"Dari dulu aku tidak pernah berharap kerajaannya akan menjadi sekutu kita."_

Hitsugaya mengangkat bahunya santai, "Kegagalan menjalin aliansi dengan calon sekutu—mencurigakan—bukan suatu kehilangan yang patut disayangkan."

**_.PESONA._**

Setengah jam yang lalu sudah Momo pergi dan memohon maaf tak bisa menemaninya. Wajah rupawan itu mengadah, membongkar kembali ingatannya akan seorang lelaki yang mengusik pikirannya.

Ichigo.

Entah mengapa, semenjak pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu, hatinya seolah terisi oleh semangat yang tak biasa—yahh walau tidak ingin mengakuinya. Untaian kalimat indah yang menyejukkan hati masih terekam jelas dalam memori..

"_Tetapi sejauh ini … aku hanya melihat seorang gadis yang kuat."_

"_Kau kuat Rukia, amat kuat. Keberadaanmu di depanku sebagai buktinya."_

"_Kau tau? Keberadaanmu bukanlah suatu dosa, tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan eksistensi seseorang."_

"_Seseorang tak seharusnya disalahkan hanya karena sebuah ramalan konyol, kau telah berjuang untuk dirimu. Berdiam diri bukanlah hal yang tepat—ketika kita dituduh akan melakukan sesuatu yang belum tentu akan kita lakukan dimasa depan."_

Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya, menjadikan kalimat itu sebagai sesuatu yang luar biasa.

Rukia menatap sekeliling kamar. Setelah yakin tidak ada siapapun, perlahan batu pemberian Ichigo diambilnya. "Ini bukan hari Jumat kan," gumamnya seraya menutup jendela dan korden kamar.

Gadis itu menarik napas mencoba menguatkan hati, "Ichigo … Ichigo … Ichigo …"

_Cup_

"Akh!" Rukia memekik.

Tiba-tiba batu itu bersinar, sebuah cahaya muncul tepat menyorot di depannya. Iris kelam melebar, terkejut. Sinar itu berpendar, perlahan kumpulan titik-titik berkumpul menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah sosok manusia. Ketika bentuk itu sudah sempurna, sebuah kilauan memincingkan matanya.

Ichigo benar-benar muncul di depannya! Matanya tertutup kemudian terbuka perlahan, menampilkan iris hangat yang menyejukkan hati. Sebuah lengkungan indah terbentuk dengan amat mempesona.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, "Hai Midget."

* * *

Sebuah desiran angin menerpa berbagai benda yang menghadangnya. Bukannya menghancurkan apa yang dihantam, melainkan dirinyalah yang hancur. Di atas balkon, seorang lelaki berparas tegas menatap antusias pemandangan di depannya, hamparan hutan rimbun semakin membuat adrenalinnya terangkat.

Langkah kaki terdengar, tak lantas membuatnya berbalik, justru rasa dalam dadanya semakin terasa begitu hebat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sayang sekali Tuan …"

Mendengar hal itu, kilatan muncul dalam mata sang Tuan. Telapak tangannya mengepal dengan geraman yang tertahan. Tak terdengar lagi langkah yang berjalan ke arahnya, menunjukkan bahwa kedua anak buahnya tepat berada di belakang.

"Mereka punya nyali juga," desisnya tajam.

"Begitulah, saya rasa mereka sudah siap," sambung seorang lelaki seringai yang menakutkan. Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas di lakukan oleh kerajaan miskin seperti mereka."

"Kau benar Tousen, penolakan menjadi sekutu dari kerajaan kita sama saja meminta kehancuran," ucap Zaraki seraya bersidekap.

"Mengapa undanganku di tolak?"

"Tak ada penjelasan Tuan, hanya permintaan maaf yang ada dalam surat ini."

_Dugh_

Tangan yang mengepal itu sukses memukul sisi pagar balkon hingga sedikit retak. "Mereka mencoba mempermainkanku rupanya."

Kedua lelaki itu tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuh mereka ketika mendengar suara yang amat tajam.

"Tetapi sepertinya memberi sebuah hadiah untuk pemikiran ulang bukanlah masalah."

"Hadiah?" Zaraki dan Tousen saling berpandangan.

"Kirimkan seorang mata-mata terkuat, cari informasi sekaligus perintahkan ia untuk memberikan hadiahku tepat pada Rukia-_hime_."

Sebuah seringai terbentuk, kini jauh lebih berbahaya dari Zaraki, "Jika _Hime_ ikut menolakku, segera persiapkan pasukan."

"_Ha'i_! Aizen-_san_!"

**_.PESONA._**

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia terbata dengan iris yang membelalak dan tangan kanan yang reflek menutup mulutnya.

Ini benar-benar terjadi!

Lihatlah! Ichigo tepat berada di depannya!

Perlahan, langkah tegap sang pemuda menuju Rukia. Ranjang mewah yang dilapisi kain berwarna putih itu terasa bergoyang ketika Ichigo mendudukkan tubuhnya.

Wajah pemilik mata kelam itu memerah tatkala merasa bahwa iris sang pemuda terlihat begitu ramah. Tak tinggal diam, telapak tangan besar nan hangat kini mengeluh pipinya dengan lembut.

Kerongkongannya terasa tercekat, tak bisa berkata ketika merasakan sentuhan hangat yang mendebarkan.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat reaksi gadis di depannya, "Apakah kau merindukanku?"

Rukia ingin menggeleng, tetapi aneh, tubuhnya terasa memberontak. Bukannya memakai bahasa tubuh untuk mengatakan 'tidak', gadis itu malah mengangguk tanpa sadar.

Senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah pemuda itu, "Sepertinya benar. Kurasa—

_**BRUKH—BRAKH**_

"Sial!" desis Ichigo.

Belum selesai dengan perkataannya, tiba-tiba sebuah kapak berukuran amat besar dengan simbol bunga menembus dari jendela, melewati ranjang, kemudian menancap pada kaca meja rias yang kini telah hancur.

Memaksa Ichigo memeluk Rukia agar tak terkena lemparan benda sial tersebut.

Sang gadis menggeliat, "Nggh."

"Akh! Maaf," Ichigo segera melepas pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah merona ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan Ichigo padanya.

"Lihat itu," tunjuk pria berambut _orange_ ke arah kapak yang menancap pada kaca.

Rukia memekik, kini tak ada lagi rona kemerahan pada wajahnya. Iris kelam itu menggambarkan keterkejutan.

"Apa itu?!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo kembali memeluk Rukia seraya menatap sekitar dengan mata yang disipitkan. Lagi, sang gadis memerah akibat perbuatan lelaki tersebut. Matanya menatap lengan kokoh yang melingkar di bahu dan lengannya. Rasa ini amat berbeda, seolah di dalam perutnya terdapat ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan.

"A-ada apa?"

"Ada yang mengincarmu," bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga Rukia. Suara pria itu benar-benar terasa berat dan entah mengapa ia begitu senang mendengar setiap perkataannya.

"Mengincarku?"

Setelah merasa tidak ada apapun pelukan itu terlepas. Agaknya Rukia sedikit menyayangkan hal itu, ia tidak pernah mendapat pelukan selain Yamamoto, itu pun karena usianya masih teramat kecil.

"Tunggu di sini," titah Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk dalam diam.

Ichigo perlahan bangkit lalu berjalan menuju kapak yang berukuran roda kereta kuda. Mata lelaki itu kembali memincing seraya tangannya meraba seluruh permukaan benda tersebut. "Ini dia."

Kening Rukia berkerut, _'Ini dia?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

Sebuah kertas putih yang didenggam erat oleh Ichigo membuat kening gadis itu semakin berkerut. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

Baru saja Rukia hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba Ichigo menggeram marah lalu membanting kertas yang telah di remasnya hingga tak berbentuk. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar, matanya seolah terpecik api yang siap membakar apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"CANDAAN MACAM APA INI!" teriak Ichigo.

Rukia memekik, suara itu benar-benar keras hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan reflek kedua tangannya menutup kedua telinga. Getaran tubuhnya semakin terasa ketika pemuda itu dengan cepat berjalan ke arahnya kemudian mencengkram kedua bahunya hingga ringisan terdengar.

"I-ichi…"

"Katakan Rukia, katakan," Ichigo menggeram menahan emosinya. Saat ini ia masih bisa berpikir rasional, gadis di depannya adalah korban, tetapi kapak serta tulisan tadi membuat kegilaan dalam tubuhnya muncul.

Rukia meringis, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Cengkraman pemuda itu semakin erat, "Tenang? Kau hampir di bunuh dan aku harus tenang? Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan itu, hah?!"

"Ichi … sakit …"

Pria itu tersentak, kemudian dengan cepat memeluk Rukia seraya mengucapkan kata maaf berulang-ulang.

"Siapa Rukia … siapa yang telah mengincarmu?"

**_.PESONA._**

"ICHIGO NO BAKA!"

Sebuah teriakkan membuat seluruh aktivitas dari empat orang yang tinggal di dalam rumah mungil itu menjadi ribut seketika.

"Ah! Aku menumpahkan air yang sudah susah payah kubawa dari desa," Ururu menatap air yang kini telah tumpah dari ember yang dibawanya.

"Cih! Ichigo yang suka berulah ber_kolaborasi_ dengan nenek-nenek yang kerjanya marah-marah. Komposisi yang tepat untuk menghancurkan dunia," Jinta menggeram ketika seluruh apel yang dibawanya—dengan tangan kosong—berceceran di sekitar tempat pencucian.

"GEMPAAA!"

Urahara yang bersantai seketika terlonjak, "Gempa?"

Tessai berlari keluar dengan tubuh yang berkeringat, "Urahara-_san_! Gempa!"

_**DUAGH**_

"ITU SUARAKU, _AHO_!" teriak Yoruichi seraya menendang kepala Tessai.

Tanpa bisa menghindar, lelaki bertubuh kekar itu menabrak pohon yang berada di pekarangan. Membuat rontok dedaunan yang sudah dimakan usia.

"Hoo … kukira aku sedang bermimpi buruk, ternyata tadi kau berteriak ya, Yoruichi?" tanya lelaki itu dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Mana Ichigo!"

"Dengan sangat menyesal kukatakan, aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya. Kurasa ada yang memanggilnya."

Iris emas wanita itu berotasi, "Terus saja memanggil dan aku tak akan pernah kembali melatihnya yang semakin bar-bar itu."

Urahara menghela napas, "Kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya, sudah beruntung ia bisa kita latih. Aku tak yakin bila Ichigo tidak akan menghancurkan tempat ini."

"Kukutuk kerajaan itu!"

"Seandainya kutukan memiliki efek yang cepat, aku akan lebih dulu mengutuk mereka sebelum kau menyadarinya." Kejenakaan dalam mata lelaki itu telah hilang membuat Yoruichi mau tidak mau menjaga jarak terhadapnya.

Wanita berambut ungu itu menghela napas, "Kau benar, ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Ichigo."

Ururu dan Jinta yang daritadi mendengar percakapan itu semakin penasaran dengan kompak mereka berdua berjalan ke arah dua orang dewasa dengan mata yang penuh tuntuttan ingin tahu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ichi-_nii_?" tanya Ururu kepada Urahara.

Jinta menatap sebal wanita di depannya, "Apa maksudnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Ichigo?" tanyanya tidak sopan.

Urahara menepuk kepala Ururu, "Kalian ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja!" pekik keduanya kompak.

Yoruichi tersentak, "Apa tidak apa-ap—

Lelaki dewasa itu mengangkat tangannya, tanda untuk berhenti berbicara, "Mereka juga keluarga kecil Urahara."

"Pertama, kalian harus berjanji untuk tidak memberitahu hal ini kepada siapapun," pintanya.

Ururu mengangguk.

"Siap bos!" jawab bocah kecil berambut merah itu dengan semangat.

"Dulu ada sebuah desa yang bernama Isove. Penduduk disana terkenal dengan kecanggihan otaknya, disanalah tempat Ichigo di lahirkan."

"Dilahirkan?" kedua makhluk mungil itu saling bertatapan.

"Ya. Desa ilmuwan lebih tepatnya, segala hal modern yang kita dapatkan merupakan turunan ilmu dari desa itu dan sebenarnya kita patut untuk berterimakasih. Tetapi dimana ada kebaikan, pasti keburukan selalu menyertainya bukan?" sambung Yoruichi.

"Benar juga," Ururu menundukkan wajahnya.

Urahara tersenyum, "Terimakasih untuk penjelas bantuannya Yoruichi, penduduk disana adalah para jenius. Sehingga beberapa kelompok termasuk pemimpin kerajaan menculik beberapa ilmuan untuk bekerja di tempat mereka—tentu saja secara rahasia."

"Jahat!" teriak Jinta.

"Aa! Aa! Aa!" jari telunjuk wanita bermata emas itu bergerak kiri-kanan. "Beberapa ilmu pengetahuan yang kita dapatkan memang diperoleh dengan cara yang cukup kejam, bocah."

"Sebuah kerajaan yang mencintai kekuasaan mengetahui hal tersebut dan berusaha untuk menguasainya. Keadaan semakin tak stabil karena beberapa kerajaan lain ikut memberikan bantuan. Jadilah desa itu kacau. Semua peraturan di ubah.

"Percobaan manusia diizinkan dan Ichigo merupakan salah satu kelinci percobaannya. Berbagai obat telah dimasukkan ketika ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Efek dari obat tersebut membuat kekuatannya sebanding dengan sepuluh orang dewasa sekaligus berefek pada batin yang dimiliki. Jika dikatakan, sebuah iblis terbentuk dalam tubuhnya hingga menciptakan keliaran. Itulah yang harus kami kendalikan."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Jinta mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pelatihan yang sangat keras. Kapan-kapan kalian kuwajibkan untuk membantu,(baca: Yoruichi langsung berbinar ketika mendengarnya) zat yang tercampur dalam tubuh Ichigo ternyata sangat ramah terhadap alam. Maka dari itu, terkadang ia dapat menangkap apa yang dibicarakan oleh alam itu sendiri."

"_Sugoii_!" teriak keduanya.

"Apakah kalian ingat batu berwarna biru yang selalu digunakan Ichigo?" tanya Urahara.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Itu adalah batu yang … em … aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak begitu mengerti. Hanya saja, kami menemukannya tiga tahun setelah merawat Ichigo. Kurasa desa Isove memang sebutan yang tepat bagi mereka. Batu itu seolah memiliki penangkal untuk Ichigo yang menggila—sepertinya memang menggunakan bahan aktif yang saling berhubungan. Itu berfungsi seperti obat penenang sekaligus alat time trip bagi sang pemakai."

"Apa itu time trip?" tanya Ururu.

Jinta menoleh, "Alat untuk berpindah tempat dalam sekejab."

"Anak pintar. Setelah ini, tolong **jangan potong ceritaku**," ujar lelaki itu dengan serius. "Adanya batu itu, semakin mudah mengendalikan kekuatan Ichigo, itu juga berguna bila digunakan disaat genting. Kembali ke topik. Tak berapa lama, banyak penemuan yang dinyatakan berbahaya dan harus di musnahkan.

"Tentunya kerajaan yang telah menguasainya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun keberatan, tetapi tidak setelah kerajaannya terancam akan dihancurkan oleh aliansi kerajaan lain. Aku melihatnya dari kapal—saat sedang pergi ke kerajaan lain—dan itu sangat mengerikan. Bayangkan, sebuah pulau ditembak dan dibakar habis oleh puluhan kapal perang.

"Jantungku bahkan masih berdebar karenanya. Ketika penjagaan semakin ketat, aku ingin pergi dari daerah itu, tetapi tidak ketika Ichigo tiba-tiba berlari melewati kobaran api dan mulai menghancurkan beberapa meriam besi dengan tangannya.

"Memukul mundur pasukan penghancur dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Disanalah aku melihat kegilaan seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia menghancurkan segalanya, alat perang, musuh, bahkan desanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar—termasuk keluarganya.

"Ichigo pingsan setelah menghancurkan seluruh kapal perang. Aku mendekat dan membawanya. Mencoba merawatnya walau sulit. Anak yang tumbuh dan lahir dalam lingkungan perang akan berbeda wataknya dengan anak yang hidup di tempat yang damai bukan? Pertama kali berbicara dengannya bahkan aku sudah diancam untuk dibunuh," Urahara terkekeh.

"Tiga tahun berlalu, aku mengajak Ichigo kembali ke desanya yang telah hancur untuk menuruti permintaannya. Tak disangka, sebuah batu bersinar terang dari bawah suatu bangunan yang terlihat sangat tua. Seperti ditakdirkan, hanya Ichigo yang mampu mengambilnya."

"Sepertinya aku mulai paham," gumam Jinta.

"Kalian harus paham. Kegilaan Ichigo selama ini bukanlah tanpa sebab, matanya telah terbuka. Ia telah mengerti, tak seharusnya saat itu tubuhnya dijadikan kelinci untuk orang-orang haus kekuasaan seperti mereka."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya Urahara-_san_?"

"Silahkan Ururu-_chan_?"

"Siapakah kerajaan yang haus kekuasaan itu?"

"Kerajaan Aenis, pelopor dibentuknya _Human Experiment_."

* * *

"Hadiah Anda sudah diterima dengan baik oleh _Hime-sama_, Aizen-_san_." lapor Tousen.

Aizen menyeringai, masih menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya, "Laporan yang menyenangkan. Tunggu apa tindakan Raja bodoh itu."

"_Ha'i_! Saya mohon pamit," izin lelaki berkulit gelap itu.

Setelah kepergian salah satu pengawal pribadinya, lelaki dewasa itu berdecih. "Kalian memang yang terbodoh. Keberadaan petunjuk yang ku berikan seharusnya lebih dari cukup. Rukia tak akan ku lepaskan. Tak akan pernah."

Lelaki itu berbalik lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya, "Jika memang _kau_ menolak, maka tak ada siapapun yang boleh memilikimu."

Sebuah seringai terbentuk kembali dengan iris yang menggambarkan keganjilan.

"Saat itulah, kau memilih hidup denganku atau mati dalam kehancuran, Rukia-_hime_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**~(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author  
**

Halo minna-san, apakah masih ada yang menunggu fic Yuuki? Haha semoga ada ya!

terasa makin geje banget ini fic -_-

ada yang bingung sama penjelasan Urahara?

jadi gini, Ichigo mendapatkan kekuatan itu akibat eksperimen di desanya yang melakukan human eksperiment*yuuki gatau sebutannya* awalnya Ichigo hidup normal sampai umur sepuluh tahun(Karin n' yuzu udah lahir belum?). Ibunya sudah meninggal sebelum penundukkan wilayah, makannya sempet cerita ke Rukia. Punya ayah yang nyebelinlah, ibu yang baiklah, dua adik. Dia inget semua.

tapi gara" zat yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Ichi ga bisa ngontrol kekuatan jadi semua dihancurin bahkan seluruh desa dan keluarga(anggep aja gitu*plok)

Langsung aja Yuuki bales review yuk =D

**Azura** **Kuchiki** : Hahaha gapapa, kemunculan fic Yuuki memang kayak hantu, tiba-tiba gitu*eh maksudnya* di fic ini sudah terungkap ya. Untuk laki-laki itu memang agak aneh banget, udah tau kan? Shiba Kaien sang Ilmuan. Anggep aja dia penemu soft lens ya. Haha*plok* makasii sudah review, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Rin** **azuna** : aa~ Yuuki belum jadi senpai kok, penulisan masih acak kadul. Penasaran ya? Disini sudah terungkap ya, Ichigo adalah boneka percobaan dari para ilmuan. Haha bikin ga visa tidur ya? Asiik*plok* semoga yang ini juga bikin penasaran sampai ga bisa tidur dua malam*digetok* review lagi? Nanti Yuuki kasih tiket kencan sama Ichigo ke duvan =D makasii reviewnya, semoga ga ngecewain ya

**Naruzhea** **AiChi** : Iya, memang keren. Yuuki aja sampe ngeraung meong-meong gitu*plak* haha ini termasuk kilat ga? Kalo iya, review lagi lo, kalo engga, ya review lagi*diestrum* semoga tidak mengecewakan ya

**Azalea** **Airys** : Iya, dan lagi-lagi mojok karenanya*mewek* he? Iyakah? Huaaaa salah total*nangis betulan* kapan-kapan Yuuki berbaiki penulisannya, makasii infonya(lagi).

Huee azalea-chan kok ngasi tau sih, itu kan juga mau jadi supres, tapi gapapa deh. Semoga yang ini typonya berkurang bahkan gaada, aamiin! Makasii reviewnya dan semoga tidak mengecewakan. Oh iya, ini gajadi diganti, Yuuki juga blm bilang sama kak An. Lanjuttin ini, udah terlanjur suka hehe*eh maksudnya*

**Guest** : Hidup IchiRuki!

**Fuuchi** : haha aslinya Yuuki bingung mau nentuin nama bendanya, jadi kantung aja hehe. Setelah dipikir-pikir, bener juga ya*plok* Ichigo itu apa? Manusia dong. Kerajaan…. Rambut pendek, bergaya eropa, satu pertanya lima ribu loh*plak* hehe bercanda. Ini sudah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasii reviewnya.

**Gilang363** : Iya, ini udah thanks reviewnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

: eh apa iya? Yuuki aja ga terlalu pede. Makasii ya, makin semangat baca review dari …(manggilnya apa ya?) hesty-san XD ini udah update, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

thanks for all! untuk semua reviewer, silent reader, dan semuanya deh*plok*

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD  
(Review anda lebih membuat saya bersemangat loh)

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	4. Kepercayaan dan keputusan

**PESONA  
Victoria Yuuki  
Tite Kubo  
IchiRuki  
Hurt and Romance  
Couple  
Helen of Sparta and Paris Prince of Troya  
Warning  
OOC, Setting kerajaan, Sedikit fantasi, Typos, Feel kurang, and many others.**

**Hurt? Romance ?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**"Kecantikannya membawa petaka. Kutukannya, hidup dalam pesona mematikan yang menghipnotis setiap lelaki/Jika memang keberadaanku adalah sebuah bencana, mengapa kalian tak langsung membunuhku?/Dulu aku tak tau apa arti hidup, tetapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku mengerti./Penyebab perang berbagai macam, tetapi pesonalah pemicu perang ini/For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event.****"**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seorang pelayan berlari dengan tergesa; melewati lorong, menaiki tangga, dan menjaga keseimbangan ketika berbelok di tikungan yang tajam. Gadis manis berambut hitam tersebut memeluk erat sebuah surat putih dengan lukisan khas yang terlihat berkelas.

Suara langkahnya yang terburu-buru membuat beberapa pelayan dan prajurit menegurnya, hanya sebuah teriakan maaf untuk membalas semua teguran itu, tetapi tak ada perubahan yang terlihat dari sikapnya seolah teguran yang diterima adalah desiran angin lalu.

Ia berhenti ketika mencapai tujuannya—pintu besar dengan ukiran yang menyimbolkan kerajaan Lavenia. Bunga Peony. Mengatur pernapasan yang terengah karena berlari sepanjang koridor seraya mengelap beberapa bulir keringat yang terjatuh.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Masuk," sebuah suara terdengar setelah beberapa detik.

Momo—nama gadis itu perlahan mendorong pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang hanya boleh dimasuki anggota kerajaan. Terdapat meja dan kursi cantik, tirainya di tutupi oleh korden emas bergelombang dan disulam membentuk sketsa naga.

"Permisi Byakuya-_sama_, Hitsugaya-_san_," salamnya sedikit menunduk.

Byakuya yang duduk di atas kursi besar mengangkat wajah, menatap datar gadis yang memerah wajahnya sedangkan Hitsugaya yang berdiri mengangguk seraya bergumam.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu datar.

Momo memberikan benda yang daritadi didekapnya, "Seorang utusan dari Kerajaan Latium datang dan memberikan ini."

Byakuya mengambilnya, membuka surat, lalu membacanya perlahan. Irisnya sedikit melebar lalu kembali terlihat datar. "Dimana utusan itu sekarang?"

"Utusan tersebut sedang menunggu di ruang pertemuan Byakuya-_sama_."

Byakuya berdiri, "Aku akan ke sana. Hitsugaya, ikut aku."

Pemuda itu tersentak, "_Ha'i_."

Dua pasang langkah kaki itu terdengar, lorong yang mereka lewati tidak begitu banyak di jaga oleh prajurit. Selama perjalanan, Hitsugaya sesekali melirik atasannya yang seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Maaf kelancangan saya Byakuya-_san_, tetapi bolehkan saya tahu apa isi surat tersebut?" tanya Hitsugaya sopan.

"Sebuah undangan," jawab Byakuya singkat tanpa berpaling.

Kening pemuda itu berkerut, "Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Ini adalah tiket penolong, tetapi sepertinya … akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

* * *

Dekapan itu belum sepenuhnya terlepas, seiring dengan pernapasan yang tak teratur. Keduanya saling menatap, menyelami makna dari giok masing-masing.

"Ichi," desah Rukia.

"Katakan Rukia, siapa Si Sialan yang berani melakukan ini," tanya Ichigo.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Lelaki berparas elok itu kini sukses melepas pelukannya, lalu berjalan mengambil kertas yang telah terremas. "Lihat ini," tunjuknya.

**Bagaimana hadiahku, sayang?**

**Tentu lebih indah tanpa darah, bukan?**

**Dari seseorang yang akan menjadi suamimu.**

Rukia terpekik, menatap ngeri tulisan itu.

Ichigo menatap kembali kertas itu lalu menggeram, "Kau tahu bahan tulisan ini terbuat dari apa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Darah burung merpati. Salah satu simbol cinta dan kesetiaan. Kau lihat ini?" tunjuk Ichigo di bawah tulisan.

"Bulu?"

"Burung gagak. Perlambang kematian."

Iris kelam itu membelalak, "Ti-tidak!"

Dengan cepat Ichigo segera memeluk erat Rukia. Menenggelamkan kepala mungil itu ke dalam dadanya. Menghentikan rontaan dan getaran yang terasa begitu brutal.

"Aku sudah menduganya! Keberadaanku memang suatu bencana! Seharusnya aku mat—

"Tidak!" potong Ichigo. "Kau tidak boleh mati. Tidak boleh."

Rukia menatap nanar, "Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa Ichigo?! Jika memang kau tak bisa menjelaskan kau biarkan saja aku mati!"

"Tidak!"

"LALU KENA—

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu!" potong lelaki itu lagi.

Rukia menutup mulutnya, "A-apa?"

Ichigo mencengkram erat bahu gadis itu, "Aku menyukaimu. Apakah kurang jelas?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" iris kelam itu membelalak tak percaya.

"Mata ini, senyum ini, dan semangatmu. Aku tidak mampu menolak semua itu." Ichigo mengelus lembut pipi gadis di hadapannya.

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo, "Jika kau ingin mengasihaniku, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini."

"Kau tahu mengapa aku memberikan batu itu?" tanya lelaki itu serius.

Kening sang gadis berkerut, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu adalah separuh jiwaku. Berada terlalu jauh dengan batu akan sulit bagiku. Dan mengapa aku memberikannya padamu? Itu artinya aku ingin kembali bertemu denganmu!"

Iris kelam itu sukses membelalak dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat konyol.

Ichigo mendesah, "Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin meminta maaf, karena setelah ini aku tidak bisa menemuimu hingga bulan depan. Aku berharap kau mau menunggu dan terus percaya padaku."

"Bulan depan?"

"Maaf terlalu lama, tetapi aku berjanji, aku akan membawamu pergi. Jauh dari sini, hanya kita berdua." Ichigo menatap rukia dengan serius.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus berlatih, agar tidak lagi melukai orang-orang yang kusayangi."

"Ceritakan padaku Ichigo maka aku akan memikirkannya." Paksa Rukia seraya menggenggam tangan besar di bahunya.

Lelaki itu menghela napas, "Baiklah."

* * *

Sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih salju terlihat begitu indah. Di tengah ruangan terdapat tiga orang, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, dan salah satu utusan Latium.

"Bagaimana perjalanan Anda?" tanya Byakuya setelah memberi salam hormat.

"Sangat menyenangkan, Kerajaan Lavenia memang memiliki pemandangan yang luar biasa. Perkenalkan, saya Unohana, utusan dari Kerajaan Latium," Unohana menunduk.

"Seharusnya Anda mengatakan terlebih dahulu, menyambut sekutu terbaik kami seperti ini rasanya tidak sopan."

Unohana tersenyum, "Ini sudah sangat luar biasa Byakuya-_sama_. Saya tidak bisa memikirkan lebih dari ini."

Byakuya mengangguk, "Silakan duduk. Buat diri Anda senyaman mungkin."

Tidak berapa lama, beberapa pelayan datang memberikan beberapa makan ringan.

"Mengenai surat yang baru saya terima, saya sangat menyambut baik hal ini," ujar Byakuya. Hitsugaya hanya terdiam sembari mendengarkan.

"Memperkuat hubungan aliansi memang sangat diperlukan, tetapi ternyata ini bukan semata-mata untuk itu. Pangeran Kaien memang menyukai Rukia-_sama_," tutur Unohana.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis, "Saya sangat menghargainya dan mengenal watak Kaien-_san_. Mungkin lebih baik dalam waktu dekat, kita laksanakan rencana ini."

"Benarkah?" tanya Unohana dengan berbinar, berbeda dengan Hitsugaya yang melebarkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, saya akan membicarakannya dengan para tetua Lavenia. Kuharap Anda bisa bersabar."

"Sangat menyenangkan mendengar hal itu. Mohon maaf bila saya lancang. Saya ingin segera memberitahu kabar membahagiakan ini kepada Pangeran Kaien."

"Beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu, perjalanan ini memerlukan waktu dua hari. Akan kusediakan tempat terbaik untuk Anda," tawar Byakuya.

Unohana berdiri seraya membungkuk, "Ini lebih dari cukup. Saya rasa Anda sangat mengerti bagaimana cemasnya Pangeran kami menanti jawaban dan saya yakin beliau akan senang mendengar kabar ini."

Byakuya tersenyum tipis, "Kami yang senang. Undangan ini benar-benar di luar prediksi, semoga dengan hal ini, aliansi kita bisa lebih erat."

Unohana tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Saya akan mengantar dan Anda tidak boleh menolak."

"Bagaimana saya bisa?"

Ketiganya berjalan dalam diam dengan tiga ekspresi yang berbeda. Hitsugaya seolah memikirkan sesuatu, Unohana yang terlihat begitu cerah, dan Byakuya tetap datar seperti biasa. Tiga pasang langkah itu berhenti. Tepat di depan gerbang.

"Kami menunggu kedatangan Anda," Byakuya menunduk.

"Terimakasih atas sambutan hangat yang menyenangkan," Unohana balas menunduk lalu berjalan menuju kereta kuda khusus kerajaan Latium.

Setelah utusan itu masuk, kendaraan itu berjalan perlahan. Menyusuri jalan setapak menuju desa lalu semakin lama mengecil hingga tak terlihat. Byakuya berbalik menatap Hitsugaya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kita harus waspada," ujar Byakuya.

_**BRAKH**_

Sebuah suara mengejutkan seluruh penghuni kerajaan. Teriakan khas wanita terdengar dari atas bangunan. Hitsugaya dan Byakuya melebarkan irisnya, dengan cepat berlari menuju sumber suara itu.

Kamar Rukia, itu berarti … gadis itu dalam bahaya!

"Kalian ikut aku dan yang lain segera awasi seluruh kawasan istana!" seru Hitsugaya seraya tetap berlari. Tujuh prajurit segera berinisiatif mengikutinya dan yang lain segera keluar istana serta berjaga di beberapa kawasan tertentu.

Byakuya berlari begitu cepat dan ketika telah melihat pintu besar tersebut, dengan mantap ia segera memutar ganggang. Terlihatlah Rukia tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri di atas kasur dengan mata yang terlihat hampa memandang jendela.

Byakuya, Hitsugaya, dan beberapa prajurit masuk memeriksa keadaan. Terutama Hitsugaya dan para prajuit yang langsung meneliti benda raksasa tersebut—Kapak. Berbeda dengan sang Raja Lavenia.

Lelaki itu segera mendekati adiknya dan memeluk setelah memeriksa keadaan tubuh sang gadis. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia tidak menoleh, "_Nii-san_ …?"

Byakuya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apakah keberadaanku memang patut dihapuskan?" tanya Rukia lirih.

"…"

"Apakah kutukan ini tak bisa dihilangkan? Kenapa harus saya yang menerimanya?" tanya gadis itu seraya memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat.

Byakuya menepuk pucuk kepala Rukia, "Apapun yang kau tanyakan, aku belum bisa menjawabnya. Yang jelas, aku tidak pernah berharap kehilanganmu."

Mendengar hal itu, hati Rukia serasa di tumbuhi berjuta bunga yang membuat hatinya sejuk.

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Seperti yang kita duga, ini adalah gertakan yang dilakukan oleh Aizen-_san_."

Byakuya memejamkan matanya, "Kita harus segera memberitahu kerajaan Latium untuk segera mencari tanggal yang tepat untuk pernikahan. Keadaan semakin tidak aman."

"Saya sependapat Byakuya-_san_. Tentu setelah ikatan itu terjalin, Kerajaan Latium tak akan membiarkan begitu saja gangguan yang diberikan Aizen-_san_."

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, segera kirimkan pemberitahuan," titah Byakuya.

"_Ha'i_!"

Setelahnya, Hitsugaya segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Pikirannya kembali melayang, penyerangan Rukia jelas didasari oleh rasa tidak puas Aizen yang menolak permintaannya dan mengirimkan gertakan untuk merubah pikirannya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar serius atas ucapannya.

Ia tidak bisa berdiam diri menerima hal ini.

* * *

Angin malam berhembus pelan, menerbangkan helaian mahkota yang kini menari dengan riangnya. Bulan dan bintang sedang mengadakan reuni yang kesekian, memeriahkan kanvas kelam yang diciptakan _Kami-sama_.

Rukia memejamkan matanya menikmati suhu dingin yang menusuk kulit, sekarang ia tidak berada di kamarnya—karena rusak—melainkan di kamar khusus tamu yang tidak kalah mewahnya.

Ingatannya kembali pada pertemuan terakhir—setidaknya untuk saat ini—bersama Ichigo sebelum kakak iparnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sebuah permintaan dan janji kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Ah gadis itu tak pernah merasa seantusias ini, hanya menunggu hingga bulan depan bukan? Itu tidak masalah—menurutnya.

**Flash Back On**

Ichigo menghela napas sedangkan Rukia menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Jadi …"

"Ya, aku adalah salah satu korban eksperimen."

Rasanya kerongkongan Rukia terasa tercekat. "Jadi itukah alasanmu menagapa kau harus berlatih?"

Ichigo mengangguk dalam diam.

"Dan kenapa dengan hari Jumat?"

"Itu adalah hari dimana latihanku tak bisa diganggu," jawabnya.

Rukia terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan Ichigo baik-baik. Tetapi tiba-tiba cengkraman yang berada di bahunya membuatnya tersentak.

"Rukia, kumohon, percayalah padaku. Jagalah hatimu untukku." Ichigo menatap dengan harapan yang sangat besar. Namun setelah berkata, tubuh pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan sinar.

"Apa jawabnmu Rukia? Jika tidak, aku tidak yakin apakah—

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menunggumu, selalu!" potong Rukia cepat dengan kesungguhan hati.

Ichigo tersenyum kemudian dengan cepat memeluk erat Rukia. Sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya menghilang entah kemana.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Itu terjadi dua hari yang lalu, tapi hati ini masih merasakan berbunga.

Bukankah itu memang indah? Ia tidak pernah merasa diinginkan sedemikian rupa. Hanya lelaki itu yang memintanya hingga seperti ini. Mungkin kalian anggap dia gila. Tetapi jika hati yang berbicara, hanya dengan tiga detik menatap seseorang, kau bisa saling jatuh cinta.

Ya … mungkin ini cinta.

Rukia terkekeh membayangkan betapa indahnya bila ia bisa hidup bebas hanya berdua dengan Ichigo. Kadar keyakinannya terhadap pemuda itu entah mengapa semakin bertambah. Janji kehidupan yang lebih baik membuat imaginasi liarnya menciptakan kehidupan keluarga kecil yang manis dengan anak-anak yang lucu.

Namun imaginasi itu harus buyar seketika saat melihat sebuah kereta kuda yang memiliki bendera dengan simbol bunga gardenia berhenti tepat di jalan masuk istana. Tiga orang lelaki keluar dengan yang pertama seorang yang sepertinya pemimpin mereka memakasi baju putih dan yang lain berbaju merah dan biru.

"Siapa itu?" gumamnya.

Kini tak hanya itu yang membuatnya penasaran, sekarang terlihat Byakuya dan Hitsugaya berjalan menghampiri mereka. Terlihat bercakap-cakap sebentar lalu masuk bersama ke dalam istana.

"Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk," ujarnya dalam hati seraya melihat langit malam.

* * *

"Hosh hosh hosh."

"Kendalikan dirimu! Kita sudah tiga jam melakukan ini ingat?!"

"Aku sedang mencobanya! Dasar bawel!" desis Ichigo.

_Plok_

Urahara menepuk kedua tangannya membuat kedua orang yang sedang berlatih itu menghentikan kegiatannya. "Cukup sampai disini. Terlalu memforsir tenaga juga tidak baik."

Yoruichi mendesah, "Aku setuju untuk itu."

"Aku harus berlatih," ujar Ichigo.

"Ichigo, turuti kataku. Tidak akan ada yang kau dapatkan jika seperti ini," kata Urahara santai.

Ichigo itu mendengus, lalu tanpa suara pergi menjauh dari tempat latihan seraya membiarkan seruan di belakangnya. Tetap berjalan menuju tempat favorit untuk mencari ketenangan.

Sebuah tebing yang memperlihatkan hamparan hutan dan sebuah desa, ah tidak lupa bangunan tinggi menjulang yang sangat indah. Kerajaan Lavenia.

Ya, sebenarnya ia tinggal tidak terlalu jauh dari sana. Hanya saja jarang sekali warga desa yang mendekat ke daerah ini, bahkan prajurit penjaga karena tempat ini tak dimasukkan ke dalam jalan utama.

Ichigo mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi tebing. Matanya tak pernah lepas melihat istana putih yang terlihat sangat indah. Ah lebih indah lagi, karena seorang gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya berada di sana.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, konyol memang. Bahkan pertemuan mereka terhitung hanya dua kali. Tapi rasanya hati ini telah terjerat oleh gadis itu. Senyum dan matanya merupakan yang terindah.

Kecil tetapi berani, juga sifatnya yang ketus tetapi sebenarnya rapuh. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengannya.

"Tunggu aku Rukia, aku akan menjadi kuat, untukmu."

Jujur saja, sebelum pertemuannya dengan Rukia, ia rela berlatih untuk membalas dendam. Sebagai korban eksperimen, tentu saja mendendam kepada Kerajaan Aenis bukanlah hal yang salah—menurutnya. Tetapi setelah bertemu gadis itu, entah mengapa hanya satu yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Hidup bahagia bersama.

* * *

_**Tok tok tok**_

"_Hime-sama_, apakah saya boleh masuk?"

Rukia tersentak, suara ketukan itu benar-benar mengejutkannya yang asik bernostalgia, "Masuklah."

Suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. Rukia berbalik melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian _maid _menundukkan sedikit wajahnya—Momo.

"Byakuya_-sama_ meminta Anda mengikuti perjamuan makan malam, Rukia-_hime_."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Perjamuan?"

"Benar," gadis itu mengangguk. "Sepertinya sangat penting."

Iris kelam sang majikan menyipit, "Siapa tamunya?"

"Saya sempat mengintip—Ah! Tolong jangan laporkan kepada Byakuya_-sama_, Rukia_-sama_!"

Rukia mengangguk.

Gadis _maid_ itu menghela napas, telunjuknya terangkat seolah berusaha mengingat. "Seorang pemuda tampan … sepertinya seumuran dengan Anda dan dua orang pengawal menyertainya." Momo bercerita panjang lebar dengan berbagai ekspresi khas miliknya.

Rukia menghela napas, _'Apa lagi ini?'_

"Anda akan turun kan, Rukia-_sama_?" tanya Momo penuh harap. Bisa gawat bila _hime_-nya tidak mengikuti perintah yang pasti juga akan berimbas pada dirinya.

"Hn."

* * *

Lima menit telah berlalu setelah makan malam. Detikan terdengar dari jam yang menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan ini. Setelah piring kotor diangkut, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Rukia menatap tajam lelaki di depannya. Pemuda itu selalu menatapnya dengan wajah terpesona seperti pria di luar sana. Hanya saja yang membedakan adalah masih adanya rasa canggung dan sikap menahan diri.

Iris kelam itu menyipit, tidak peduli kelakuannya disebut tidak sopan. Eksistensinya hanya kepada satu orang saat ini.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Apakah akan ada yang kita bicarakan? Jika tidak, saya ingin berpamit." Rukia mulai jengah setelah lima menit tak ada pembuka.

Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan seorang kakak ipar yang amat dingin, tiga tetua yang menyebalkan, seorang lelaki asing, serta dua pengawal lelaki itu yang sama terlihat merona akan dirinya cukup membuat rasa jengah semakin berkembang pesat.

Keganjilan terasa. Mengapa ia yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh keluarga kerajaan tiba-tiba diwajibkan hadir pada pertemuan yang terlihat penting seperti ini? Terlebih lagi cadarnya tak mengambil peran.

Apakah otak Byakuya serta para tetua sudah rusak?

Keberadaan dan rupanya wajib disembunyikan. Mengizinkan seorang melihat, itu artinya menyiapkan diri untuk berperang atau sebuah perpecahan.

"Tentu saja ada _Hime-chan_. Pertemuan kali ini menyangkut tentangmu," ucap genit Kyoraku dengan matanya yang berkilat.

Rukia mencoba mengabaikan pandangan serta panggilan yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu. Keganjilan akan hal ini sudah cukup membuatnya pusing.

"Bisakah kita mulai? _Hime-chan _dan tamu kehormatan kita pasti bosan menunggu." Kyoraku masih melaksanakan aksinya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Kebosanan saya bertambah dengan panggilan Anda yang terlalu akrab Kyoraku_-sama_."

Lelaki itu tersenyum senang dengan wajah merona, "Ku nantikan rasa bosan itu menjadi rasa bahagia."

Rukia mendengus malas. Berdebat dengan orang yang urat etika-nya sudah putus seperti ini bukanlah pilihan terbaik. Justru yang terbaik adalah mengacuhkan tatapan penuh kilau itu. Sekaligus mengacuhkan tatapan sang pemuda dan pengawalnya yang ikut tersenyum cerah.

"Sepertinya pertemuan inti bisa kita mulai," ujar Ukitake seraya tersenyum. Menampakkan wajah ramahnya yang melemparkan kerlingan khusus kepada rekannya.

Shinji menghela napas lalu berdiri, "Pertama-tama, saya mewakili kerajaan Lavenia berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada Kerajaan Latium karena telah mengundangan kami."

Iris kelam Rukia berotasi, _'Basa-basi,'_ dengusnya dalam hati. Tubuhnya disandarkan dengan mata terpejam serta mendengus sedikit keras yang terlihat sangat disengaja agar semua orang di dalam ruangan itu mengetahui bahwa ia sedang bosan. Hampir sekarat kebosanan tepatnya.

Tanpa disadari, segala perilaku yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu mendapat tatapan antusias dari pemuda berambut kelam ini. Menurutnya, Rukia adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Tidaklah salah gossip yang mengelukan bahwa putri dari kerajaan Lavenia merupakan gadis tercantik dengan sejuta pesona sepanjang masa.

"Begitu pula rasa senang kami bertambah kala Kaien_-san_, pangeran dari kerajaan Latium yang sudah menjadi sekutu Lavenia hendak meminang putri kerajaan kami; Rukia_-sama_."

Rukia melotot, "Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyanya keras tanpa sadar. Membuat seluruh ruangan itu terkejut dengan perbuatan tak sopan dari sang gadis.

Byakuya berdeham pelan, memincingkan matanya, "Penghargaan akan kuberikan bila kau bisa bersikap lebih tenang Rukia. Akan ada penjelasan untuk itu."

Rukia berusaha menetralisir perasaan terkejutnya. Jujur saja tadi jiwanya tak sepenuhnya berada dalam ruangan. Pikirannya berkelana akan seorang lelaki yang sudah menyangkut di dalam hati, jadi tanpa sadar telah mengabaikan hampir seluruh perkataan dari para tetua.

"Kami dari kerajaan Lavenia menerima pinangan Anda, Pangeran Kaien." Shinji mengulum senyum ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Sepertinya banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti, atau mungkin … **sengaja **agar **tak dimengertikan**?" Rukia berdesis.

"Kuharap kau bisa sedikit tenang." Byakuya berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Rukia mendengus, emosinya benar-benar membuat pikiran kacau hingga merusak semua etika yang telah dipelajari sejak kecil.

"Pangeran Kaien," Byakuya memberi isyarat untuk melihat pemuda di depannya. Rukia menuruti pandangan kakak iparnya itu. "Adalah calon suamimu." ujar Byakuya tegas.

"Calon suamiku?" ulang gadis itu dengan cepat lalu menoleh pada pemuda di depannya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Senang bisa bertemu lagi Rukia-_chan_," sapanya.

'_Rukia-chan? Sok akrab sekali,'_ dengus Rukia dalam hati. Tetapi ada satu hal yang terasa aneh. "Bertemu lagi?"

Kaien mengangguk. "Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, saat Perburuan Kerajaan, ketika kau pingsan di dekat _camp_ kami."

"_Camp_?"

"Mungkin kau lupa karena setelah terjatuh kau langsung tidak sadarkan diri." Kaien menjelaskan. "Aku yang menggendongmu, ingat?"

Mata Rukia menyipit, "Bukankah orang yang terakhir kali kulihat memiliki mata gelap."

Kaien terkekeh, "Itu aku. Hmm … bagaimana cara menjelaskannya ya?"

"Kaien-_san_ adalah seorang ilmuan." Byakuya membantu menjelaskan. "Tetapi maaf, sepertinya kita harus segera membicarakan tanggal pernikahan. Apakah Anda keberatan?" tanya lelaki itu pada Kaien.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Saya belum menyampaikan persetujuan." Rukia mengingatkan.

"Setuju atau tidak, kau tetap akan menikah dengan Pangeran Kaien. Sekarang kau bisa kembali," ucap Byakuya acuh.

"Kau tidak menjelaskan apapun _nii-san_. Kurasa kejeniusan Anda tak diperlukan untuk mengetahui hal itu," desis Rukia seraya bersedekap.

Byakuya menoleh datar, "Aku menghadirkanmu disini adalah untuk menyampaikan sebuah keputusan sekaligus mempertemukanmu dengan Pangeran Kaein, bukan untuk meminta persetujuan darimu, Rukia."

"Persetujuan diperlukan terutama bila itu menyangkup hidup saya," ucap gadis itu tak sabar.

"Kau sudah hidup dalam naungan kami. Menyandang marga anggota kerajaan Lavenia. Apakah itu belum cukup?" ucap Byakuya datar.

"Hubungan kita hanya sebatas kakak ipar. Kuharap Anda mengingatnya." Rukia memandang tajam pemuda itu.

"Aku adalah pengganti walimu setelah Hisana wafat. Kurasa kau lebih mengetahuinya dari siapapun." Sambung Byakuya dingin.

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kurasa Anda begitu senang mengatur kehidupanku, _ne_ _nii-san_?."

"Kembalilah. Pegang janjiku, setelah ini penjelasan akan datang." Putus lelaki dewasa itu.

Perdebatannya dengan Rukia adalah hal yang tak pantas ditunjukkan kepada orang lain. Terutama bila sang pelamar dan kroninya berada disini. Pembicaraan sengit yang terjadi menunjukkan hubungan yang buruk dan menyebabkan kesenggangan, terutama kepada Kaien.

"Tapi—

"Langsung dariku," potong Byakuya.

Rukia mengerti, perintah Byakuya merupakan pernyataan mutlak. Ingatannya masih jelas bahwa itu adalah peraturan keempat yang wajib dijalani. Maka dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentakkan sekaligus memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Kaien, gadis itu menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan.

"Apakah Rukia-_chan_ keberatan dengan lamaran saya?" tanya Kaien khawatir.

Byakuya menatap datar, "Tidak. Keadaan yang membuatnya seperti itu."

Pemuda itu berusaha tersenyum walau rasa tidak enak masih mengganjal di hatinya, "Baguslah … saya akan merasa bersalah bila merenggut kebebasannya."

"Dia anak yang manis. Sayang keadaan tak berpihak padanya. Kutitipkan adikku padamu Pangeran Kaien. Tak ada yang lebih baik yang dapat melakukannya kecuali Anda."

* * *

Rukia menangis, terisak hingga suaranya begitu serak dan memilukan. Terbayang kata-kata indah Ichigo yang menentramkan hatinya. Kehangatan dan sikap menyebalkan pemuda itu yang menyejukkan jiwanya yang telah mati.

Kata-kata indah, berupa janji tentang kehidupan yang lebih baik.

"Ichigo … Ichigo …"

Putus asa dengan keadaan hidupnya. Sejak kecil terperangkap dalam istana, diperlakukan bagai seorang permata hingga merebut kebebasan serta tatapan memuja yang bahkan terlihat amat berlebihan hingga mengancam hidupnya.

Tak cukup kah?

Tak cukup kah?

Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk menunggu pria itu. Setuju untuk hidup bersama dengan label kebebasan.

Padahal ia baru saja memikirkan kebahagiaannya.

Dan sekarang … sekarang …

_**Kriieet …**_

Rukia tak menoleh mendengar suara deritan pintu. Goncangan yang terasa di atas kasur pun tak menjadi alasan untuk mengangkat kepala dari bantal. Ia sudah tahu siapa dan sangat sia-sia bila memastikan siapa orang itu.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu dan kerajaan." Suara _barithone_ terdengar. Rukia sangat mengenali suara itu. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Isakan gadis itu semakin lirih, mencoba mendengar penjelasan yang disampaikan oleh Byakuya.

"Kurasa dia akan memberimu jembatan kebebasan. Kuharap kau bersabar untuk itu," ucap lelaki itu dengan intonasi yang sedikit berbeda. Seperti terdapat sebuah maksud tersembunyi dari kalimatnya.

Rukia menoleh namun tak menjawab.

Byakuya mengelus pucuk kepala Rukia, "Daridulu, aku tak pernah membahagiakanmu. Melihat ada setitik rasa antusias dalam matamu yang indah, aku yakin kau telah menemukan beberapa semangat juang untuk hidup."

Rukia mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Apakah saya tidak boleh menentukan kebahagiaan sendiri?" tanyanya mencoba bernegosiasi.

Byakuya menggeleng, "Ini adalah jalan terbaik."

"Dengan menikahkanku?" tanya gadis itu sengit.

"Memilih jaminan yang lebih baik," jawab pria itu tegas.

Rukia mendesah, "Kau tak mengerti _nii-san_ …"

"Ya. Itulah kesalahanku." Byakuya mengusap rambutnya kebelakang. "Tetapi percayalah, semata-mata hal ini tak kulakukan untukku, tak juga untuk kerajaan, tetapi untukmu."

Rukia mengangkat alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti." Ucapnya polos.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis, senyum yang terlihat begitu tulus, walau hanya lengkungan yang hampir tak terlihat. "Jaga hatimu dan percayalah. Kuharap apapun yang terjadi di hari esok, kau bisa mendapat segala yang diinginkan."

Setelahnya Byakuya pergi dengan langkah yang terdengar lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Rukia memandang kepergian kakak iparnya itu. Walau tidak terlalu mengenalnya, lelaki itu tidaklah mudah berbicara panjang.

Yang diketahuinya hanya satu orang yang mendapat perlakuan berbeda. Yaitu kakaknya; Hisana.

Rukia tersentak, mengingat perbincangan yang benar-benar baru disadari. Kalimat yang selalu diucapkan Byakuya terlampau banyak dibandingkan yang lain.

Jadi … apakah ia juga masuk ke dalam daftar yang sama dengan kakaknya?

Seseorang yang mampu membuat Byakuya menjadi seorang yang banyak bicara?

* * *

"_Pangeran Kaein adalah seorang yang baik dan bijaksana. Kau akan menyukainya Rukia-sama."_

"_Keberuntungan memang selalu memihak pada orang yang baik! Menikah dengan Pangeran Kaein salah satu contohnya, yang saya tahu beribu gadis telah banyak mengantri walau hanya sedekedar memandangnya."_

Rukia mendengus mengingat perkataan Momo. Matanya melirik malas pemuda yang dielu-elukan oleh seluruh gadis di istana. Pemuda tinggi tegap kekar dengan rambut hitam jabrik, satu pasang _aqua green_, dan kulit putih memang mampu membuat hati para gadis bergetar.

Tapi tidak untuknya.

Seseorang telah menjerat separuh jiwanya jauh sebelum pertemuan ini terjadi.

Tetapi tetap saja, kakaknya itu pasti tidak akan berdiam diri melihat penolakannya.

Dan lihatlah sekarang.

Ia yang seharusnya tidak boleh keluar kamar, kini diwajibkan untuk mengantar pemuda itu berjalan-jalan.

Apa-apaan itu!

"Aku baru tau, kerajaan Lavenia begitu indah Rukia-_chan_," Kaien memandang takjub hamparan luas hutan yang membentang.

Rukia mendengus mendengar nada sok akrab yang dilantunkan 'Pangeran' di sampingnya ini. Tanpa membalas perkataan sang pemuda, dengan santai gadis itu berjalan menyusuri rumput-rumput besar.

Kaien berbalik, menatap istana yang bila dilihat dari sini seukuran satu jengkal. "Hanya saja aku merasa … ada sesuatu yang mati. Tapi apa ya?"

Tiba-tiba Rukia terdiam, berbalik menatap Kaien yang masih melihat istana, lalu ikut memandang objek yang dilihat. Iris gadis itu melebar, benar kata sang pemuda, bahkan ia baru menyadarinya. Di sekeliling istana seperti terdapat aura kelam yang menyelimuti. Menyeramkan.

Apakah ini karena perasaannya?

Rukia tertawa kecil tanpa sadar, menggeleng-gelengkan pikiran anehnya. Kaien menoleh, mendengar tawa indah itu, menatap sang gadis terpesona, begitu memukau dan bercahaya. Begitu cantik dan bersinar.

Inikah kekuatan kutukan pesona?

Iris pemuda itu beralih ke istana, mencoba menetralisir perasaannya. Mungkin wajahnya memerah karena terlalu lama memandang Rukia. Tiba-tiba matanya membelalak, aura kelam yang berada di sekitar istana sedikit berubah menjadi cerah.

Kaein memandang Rukia ganjil, _'Apakah ini karena perasaan Rukia-chan? Jika benar, aku bersumpah, seberat apapun keadaan dan pengorbanannya, aku akan membuatnya bahagia.'_

Tanpa disadari Rukia, terdapat seorang lagi yang dengan tulus mengorbankan diri untuk membuatnya bahagia.

* * *

'_Ichigo gomen …"_

Satu tetes air mata kembali jatuh namun tak merusak riasannya. Mata gadis tercantik di seluruk pelosok negeri kini terlihat sembab namun dengan kelihaian penata rias menutupi segala kekurangan itu bahkan menjadikannya berkali lipat lebih cantik daripada biasanya.

Rukia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Gaun panjang yang bagian belakangnya menjuntai lantai dengan aksen gelombang dan bagian depannya berukuran selutut. Perpotongan gaun itu berada tepat di atas dadanya. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dihiasi mahkota bunga sekaligus berperan sebagai penahan tudung wajah.

Buket bunga Gardenia—simbol kerajaan Latium kini berada di genggamannya.

Hari ini, dua minggu setelah pembicaraan itu, Byakuya berinisiatif untuk menikahkannya dengan Kaien. Menangispun percuma, lelaki itu benar-benar tidak menerima penolakan.

Sebuah senyum miris terbentuk. Teringat akan janjinya. Lalu apa-apaan sikapnya ini? Ia bahkan merasa lebih rendah dari sampah!

"Sudah waktunya Rukia-_sama_," Momo mengingatkan.

Rukia menoleh, benar, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dari jadwal merias diri untuknya. Dengan desahan napas yang terdengar lelah, gadis itu berdiri setelah menutup wajahnya dengan tudung pengantin.

Ia merias di dalam kamar keduanya, karena kamar pertama sudah tidak boleh lagi digunakan. Momo berjalan di depannya, bahkan _maid_ manis itu terlihat berbeda. Tak lagi memakai segaram putih hitam, melainkan sebuah seragam yang putih yang terlihat cukup elegan dengan motif bunga Gardenia dan Peony.

Tepat sebelum mencapai pintu, terdapat Byakuya yang menunggunya. Dengan langkah yang kaku, Rukia mendekati pria itu.

"Siap?"

"Tidak akan pernah," jawab Rukia ketus.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'." Setelahnya lelaki itu mengambil paksa tangan kanan adiknya lalu bersiap di belakang pintu.

Suara piano terdengar, tanda khusus untuk seorang pengantin perempuan masuk bersama walinya. Rukia berjalan dalam diam, matanya terlihat hampa seraya terus berjalan ke arah lelaki tampan bertuxedo putih perak yang tengah menatapnya hangat.

Pernikahan ini tak dihadiri banyak tamu. Hanya para petinggi dua kerajaan yang dijaga ratusan prajurit. Hal itu untuk menetralisir gangguan dari luar.

Byakuya menyerahkan Rukia kepada Kaien, "Jaga dia baik-baik. Ia satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."

"Saya tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Anda Byakuya-_san_ atau bisa saya sebut … Byakuya-_nii_." Kaien menyeringai.

Rukia mendengus mendengar hal itu. Kini tangannya berada di genggaman Kaien yang sangat besar. Mereka berdua saling menghadap pendeta yang membacakan bacaan-bacaan entah apa itu, yang jelas membuat sang gadis mengantuk karenanya.

Kaien tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Rukia. Setelah pengucapan janji suci yang dilontarkannya dengan antusia dan tegas walau Rukia mengatakannya dengan malas dan sengaja dilamakan, tak memadamkan api semangatnya. Ketika pendeta tua itu mengatakan untuk mencium pengantin, disinilah letak permasalahan baru.

Perlahan, tudung itu dibuka. Kaien terbelalak melihat betapa indahnya paras yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ untuk gadis ini. Bahkan Pendeta, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, dan para tamu ikut terpesona. Perlahan, pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya.

Tetapi sebelum menyentuhkan bibir, tangan kecil meremas tuxedo miliknya, menghentikan semua gerakan.

"Bisakah kita melakukannya nanti? Aku belum siap," bisik Rukia.

Kaien tersenyum maklum, lalu mengubah posisi agar bagian belakang kepala Rukia yang terlihat. Sedikit menipu para undangan bahwa sebenarnya bibir mereka tak bertemu. Setelah merasa cukup lama, pemuda itu berpura-pura melepas bibirnya.

"Kau cantik," pujinya tulus. Rukia hanya diam mendengarnya.

* * *

Setelah pernikahan yang dilangsungkan. Kini dua pasangan yang telah resmi menjadi sepasang pengantin baru terdiam di kamar. Tempat pernikahan mereka di Kerajaan Lavenia. Tetapi besok, ia akan pergi menuju Kerajaan Latium mengikuti suami barunya ini.

Rukia mendengus. Suami? Itu terdengar seperti sebuah racun untuknya. Gadis itu tak beranjak sedikitpun dari pintu dan hanya menatap Kaien yang tengah melepas tuxedo. Pipinya memanas tatkala melihat pemuda itu tak memakai atasan.

Kaien yang merasa di tatap Rukia tertawa dalam hati. Ia tidaklah bodoh dan buta. Gerak-gerik gadis kecil itu sudah sangat di ketahuinya. Istrinya tidak memiliki perasaan padanya dan menikah karena paksaan dari Byakuya.

Pemuda itu berbalik setelah memakai kaos putih santainya, "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Rukia-_chan_. Tenanglah aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Rukia tidak menjawab hanya menatap Kaien.

"Tidak perlu percaya sekarang, ayo tidur."

Iris kelam itu melotot.

Kaien terbelalak, "Ma-maksudku bukan tidur bersama—tapi ah sudahlah."

Gadis itu mendesah, berjalan mendekati ranjang, "Aku mengerti."

Keduanya terdiam dan saling menjaga jarak. Kini mereka telah berbaring bersama. Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya mulai berair. Rasa penyesalan masih berada dalam hatinya. Sungguh ia merasa berdosa pada Ichigo. Tak terpikir betapa kecewanya pemuda itu bila ia tahu apa status yang kini telah disandangnya.

"Ichigo …" gumamnya pelan.

Kaien yang mendengar Rukia bergumam walau kecil tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Siapa itu Ichigo? Apakah istrinya telah memiliki tambatan hati?

Gumaman itu terus terulang dengan nada yang semakin kecil. Membuat Kaien merasa amat bersalah. Saat ini ia tidak langsung menjadi penyebab kesedihan gadis itu. Pasti lelaki yang telah menarik hati istrinya begitu spesial hingga membuatnya begini.

Kaien mendesah kecewa, setelah merasa istrinya tidak bersuara dan yakin telah tidur. Pemuda itu bangkit. Menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah tanaman yang terlihat aneh. Tanpa ragu dimakannya dalam diam seraya memegang dadanya.

Rasa pahit di dalam sini, tak sebanding dengan apa yang di rasakan Rukia.

* * *

"APA?! _Hime_-ku telah menikah?!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Membuat dua dari tiga orang di dalamnya terlonjak saking kerasnya teriakan itu.

"Be-benar Aizen-_san_," ucap Tousen terbata.

_**DUGH**_

Telapak tangan Aizen kini sukses menghantam meja hingga membuat getaran dan suara yang besar. Kedua pengawalnya bahkan menatap ngeri hal itu.

"Berani sekali mereka! Kerajaan payah seperti itu diterima tetapi Kerajaan hebatku ditolak? Ini benar-benar suatu penghinaan besar!"

"Ya itu benar Aizen-_san_. Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Zaraki dengan mata berkilat.

"Persiapkan pasukan! Aku tidak akan memberi ampun pada makhluk tak tahu diuntung seperti mereka!"

"_Ha'i_!" keduanya segera pergi dari tempat itu, mengikuti perintah atasannya.

"_Hime_-ku, Rukia. Hanya milikku seorang!" desisnya tajam seraya melihat jendela dengan mata tajam.

* * *

Suara nyanyian burung membuat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam jabrik menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Tanpa sengaja, tangannya menyentuh wilayah tidur sang istri. Dengan sebuah lirikan kecil, tak ada makhluk mungil itu di tempatnya.

Desahan napas terdengar, pemuda itu perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Beberapa saat terdiam melihat kamar dengan dinding dan lemari putih. Sebuah karpet berlambang bunga peony semakin mempercantik kamar ini.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya menyentuh bantal milik istrinya tidur semalam. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi seraya bergumam, "Dimana ya Rukia-_chan_?"

Sebuah kesalahan bagi Kaien yang lalai, ia tidak tahu bantal sang istri diletakkan secara terbalik. Seharusnya bunga peony berada di atas, sedangkan alasnya putih polos. Tetapi ini tidak, putih poloslah yang berada diatas yang menyebabkan ia tidak tahu bahwa, bantal milik Rukia basah oleh air mata.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author  
**

Haloo minna-san! dengan kegalauanku karena fic ini makin gaje n' keluar tema Yuuki akhirnya update*maksudnya*

Hueee*lari ke pelukan Azalea-_chan_ n kak Ann*digetok

Maap banget ya kalo banyak yang bingung sama fic ini, Yuuki aja juga bingung kok. Tapi adakah yang nunggu fic ini? semoga ada ya XD

Jadi gini, Yuuki jelasin lagi.

**Siapa itu Ichigo?** Ichigo itu adalah korban eksperimen karena peraturan desanya yang mengizinkan percobaan manusia. Awalnya desanya Ichi ga melakukan itu, tetapi kerajaan Aenis yang yang tertarik dan sudah menguasai desa Isove(desa para ilmuan) mempelopori sistem _human_ _experiment_.

**Apa sih batu yang diberikan Ichigo ke Rukia?** Batu yang dikasi Ichi ke Ruki adalah batu untuk menetralisir bahan aktif dalam tubuhnya, semacam proton dan elektron. Jadi sebenarnya Ichi ga bisa jauh" dari Rukia, yang juga membuktikan Ichi suka sama Rukia.

**Kenapa Ichigo membutuhkan batu itu dan terlihat menggila?** Ichigo adalah korban eksperimen ingat? Akibat dari percobaan ditubuhnya ia memiliki kekuatan 10x lipat manusia biasa, tetapi hal itu juga berdampak pada kejiwaannya. Merasa bersalah karena telah ikut membunuh, siapa yang tahan? Makannya Urahara dkk selalu melatih Ichigo supaya tidak lepas kendali.

**Apa yang Ichigo lakukan di masa lalu?** Dulu karena ia masih berumur 10 tahun, jadi masih belum bisa gunain kekuatannya dengan baik—alias ga sadar. Semua dihancurkan tanpa pandang bulu, tetapi akhirnya menyesal—makannya bilang ke Rukia 'penyesalan yang tak berujung'.

**Tahu scene kapal yang menghancurkan desa?** Yuuki ambil dari scene kehancuran desanya Robin di One piece. Desa para ilmuan, Ohara.

**Apa tujuan Ichigo berlatih?** Sebenarnya untuk membalas dendam, tetapi hal itu berubah setelah bertemu Rukia.

**Review akan Yuuki balas di pm bagi yang loggin. So cek pm minna ~ :D**

**Dearest **: terimakasih, semoga yang ini suka ya

**Guest** : waduh, masalahnya Ichi sudah janjian kencan sama Yuuki untuk hari ini, besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi*plok

**Fuuchi** : Karena hanya Aizen yang terlihat menonjol dengan arti bunga itu. Itu memang untuk pendeskripsiannya tujuan Aizen kok. Yuuki ga bingung, cuma bingung jelassinnya*ditendang*sujud minta ampun. Haha gapapa, makasii selalu review*cium*dilempar  
semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan ya

Special thanks to:

**Naruzhea AiChi**, Azura Kuchiki, ** .777**, Hayati Jewon, **Gilang363**, dearest, **Kiki RyusullChan**, fuuchi, **Azalea Airys**, Viselle, ** , **and para guest.

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


	5. Pengorbanan dan Akhir dari Segalanya

**PESONA  
Victoria Yuuki  
Tite Kubo  
IchiRuki  
Hurt and Romance  
Couple  
Helen of Sparta and Paris Prince of Troya  
Warning  
OOC, Setting kerajaan, Sedikit fantasi, Typos, Feel kurang, and many others.**

**Hurt? Romance ?  
(Nilai sendiri)**

**Summary**

**"Kecantikannya membawa petaka. Kutukannya, hidup dalam pesona mematikan yang menghipnotis setiap lelaki/Jika memang keberadaanku adalah sebuah bencana, mengapa kalian tak langsung membunuhku?/Dulu aku tak tau apa arti hidup, tetapi setelah bertemu dengannya, aku mengerti./Penyebab perang berbagai macam, tetapi pesonalah pemicu perang ini/For The Story of Destiny, an IchiRuki Event."**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aizen menatap seluruh hamparan hutan tanpa minat. Pikirannya saat ini hanya satu, seorang gadis yang telah diakui sebagai miliknya. Dua pasang langkah terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya tak membuatnya berbalik justru semakin menajamkan matanya.

"Lapor Aizen-_san_. Kami mendapat laporan, hari ini Rukia dan Kaien akan berangkat ke kerajaan Latium," Zaraki membuka suara.

"Tunggu hingga mereka sampai di kerajaan pemuda sialan itu," kata Aizen dengan nada datar.

"Mengapa kita tak langsung menyerang rombongan itu, Tuan?" tanya Tousen.

"Aku ingin menyerang kerajaannya sekaligus memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa tak ada yang boleh bermain-main dengan kerajaan Aenis."

Zaraki dan Tousen saling menatap, seringai terbentuk di wajah mereka. Menanti perintah selanjutnya yang pasti memacu adrenalin mereka.

"Kita adakan pesta darah."

* * *

Rukia menatap hampa istana di depannya, saat ini mau tidak mau ia harus berpisah dari kerajaan Lavenia karena akan menetap di kerajaan Latium bersama suaminya.

Jujur saja sebenarnya tak ada yang membuatnya rindu oleh tempat ini, tetapi mengapa hatinya seolah akan merindukan tempat yang baru beberapa bulan di singgahinya?

Kaien menatap Rukia yang terdiam, "Kapanpun kau boleh berkunjung kemari."

"Tentu saja," balas gadis itu datar membuat Kaien tersenyum tipis. Berbeda dengan Renji yang mengerutkan keningnya dan Unohana yang tersenyum manis.

Sebuah elusan di kepala membuat Rukia mendongak, melihat lelaki yang menjadi biang masalah dalam hidupnya kini menatapnya hangat. "Jaga diri baik-baik."

"Ya, _nii-san_."

Rukia beralih pada _maid_nya, setidaknya ia tidak akan merasa asing sendirian disana. Ada Momo yang menemaninya dan itu membuat suasana hatinya sedikit lebih baik.

* * *

Seorang lelaki terengah-engah karena latihan yang digelutinya. Saat ini ia tengah beristirahat seraya menikmati minuman yang di suguhkan oleh gadis kecil yang sangat manis.

Gadis kecil yang sangat manis, ya?

Bibir pemuda itu terkulum begitu mengingatnya, seminggu lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Rukia. Tinggal tujuh hari dari sekarang ia bisa pergi membawa gadis itu. Ah betapa tak sabarnya hari itu untuk di tunggu.

Sebuah tepukan terasa di bahunya, membuatnya mendengus karena merusak bayangan akan sosok mungil dalam benaknya.

"Kau sudah mahir mengendalikannya tanpa batu itu, kemajuan yang amat pesat," puji Urahara.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Ini juga atas bantuanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Yoruichi sewot.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, "Kau juga memiliki peran yang sangat besar. Ah tentunya juga dua makhluk di sana."

Terlihat kini di tengah lapangan dua anak kecil tengah berbaring seraya mengatur napas mereka yang putus-putus, terlihat sekali kelelahan. Ichigo meringis karenanya.

"Ano … Urahara-_san_," panggil Ichigo yang membuat lelaki itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkan aku meminang seorang gadis?" izinnya.

Yoruichi membelalak, "Meminang?! Kau mau menikah?! Dengan siapa?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Bagaimana Urahara-_san_?" tanya Ichigo kembali.

Lelaki santai itu terlihat menimang, "Kau bisa membawanya kemari sekarang?"

"Sekarang?" tanya Yoruichi dan Ichigo bersamaan.

Urahara mengangguk, "Kau sudah sangat ahli mengendalikan diri. Tak ada salahnya aku memberimu izin untuk itu, apakah kau tidak mau? Kalau begitu, beso—

"Aku akan membawanya!" seru Ichigo lalu segera berdiri ke dalam rumah. Tidak berapa lama kaos abu-abu yang basah oleh keringat digantikan kaos putih yang terlihat baru dan segar.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, aku akan segera kembali."

* * *

Kaien menggeram, melihat betapa parah keadaan desanya sekarang. Ia baru sampai di desa, tetapi telah mendapati kerusakan yang mengerikan seperti ini. Bangunan hancur dan banyak anak kecil menangis. Seorang prajurit yang berjaga memberitahukan apa yang terjadi di desa ketika ia tak ada di tempat.

Sebuah penyerangan dilakukan oleh kerajaan Aenis ketika ia dalam perjalanan pulang, membuat tak ada persiapan untuk ini.

Lelaki itu berbalik, melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat takut-takut menatapnya. Ketika melihat keadaan desanya yang tak disangka, ia langsung memerintahkan Rukia bersembunyi di istana dan pengawalnya untuk berjaga. Langkah tegapnya mendekati istri mungilnya itu dengan wajah serius.

"A-apa kau akan menyerahkanku pada Raja gila itu?" tanya Rukia takut-takut.

Jelas saja ia bersikap seperti itu. Ketika di perjalanan mereka mendapat berita yang mengejutkan, Momo langsung berdebat dengan Kaien dan turun dari kendaraan membuatnya cemas setengah mati. Sekarang tak ada _maid_ di sampingnya, lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya?

Kaien mendengus, "Kau berharap aku melakukan itu?"

Rukia menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku lebih baik mati daripada bersamanya."

"Dengar Rukia-_chan_, apakah kau bisa mempercayaiku untuk sekali ini saja?"

"…"

"Ini kulakukan untuk kebahagiaanmu," lanjut Kaien.

Rukia membuang tatapannya, jujur saja ia ingin percaya, tetapi hatinya menolak.

"Komohon Rukia-_chan_, percayalah padaku. Aku tak ingin menyerahkanmu pada Aizen dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar lelaki itu berhenti dari kegilaannya," ujar Kaien dengan mata berkilat. Pemuda ini tidaklah buta, ia sudah tau bagaimana nekadnya Aizen untuk mendapatkan istri mungilnya ini.

Rukia menghela napas, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" miris ketika melihat betapa hancurnya desa Latium membuat hatinya ikut sakit.

"Kau harus mati, dihadapannya."

* * *

"Kerajaan Latium diserang?" Byakuya menggeram seraya membenturkan kepalannya pada meja. Hitsugaya bahkan ikut memerah matanya dengan berita yang disampaikannya. "Segera kirim bala bantuan."

"Bagaimana dengan Kerajaan kita Byakuya-_san_? Tentunya saat ini kita juga harus mempersiapkan diri jika Aizen-_san _menyerang."

Byakuya memejamkan matanya, "Aku tahu. Pimpinlah pasukan bantuan. Aku akan berjaga di tempat ini dengan para tetua."

"Tapi—

"Tak ada hal lain yang bisa kita lakukan. Nyawa Rukia dan seluruh kerajaan Latium akan menjadi taruhannya."

"Baiklah, saya mohon undur diri."

Setelah Jendral mudanya pergi, Byakuya segera berjalan menuju jendela. Perjalanan dari Lavenia menuju Latium adalah dua hari. Jika memakai kuda akan menjadi satu mengingat jumlah pasukan yang tak mungkin semuanya berkuda, dua hari tidaklah cukup.

"Sial!"

Ini adalah umpatan pertama yang dikeluarkan oleh Byakuya.

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo heran pada dirinya sendiri ketika melihat iringan pasukan yang berjalan di tengah desa. Saat ini ia berada di desa Lavenia untuk memberikan kejutan pada Rukia.

"_Ano_ … _sumimasen_," Ichigo memanggil seorang pemuda di depannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda itu berbalik, "Di kerajaan Latium tempat _Hime-sama_ kita tinggal di serang oleh kerajaan Aenis."

"_Hime_ kita?" ulang Ichigo dengan kening berkerut.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "_Rukia-hime_. Kau tidak tahu?"

Ichigo berdeham, "Saya adalah pendatang. Mengapa Rukia—ehm—maksudku _Hime-sama_ tinggal di sana?"

"Tentu saja mengikuti suaminya, Kaein-_sama_." jelas pemuda itu dengan kening berkerut.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu melebarkan irisnya, "Su-suami? A-anda pasti bercanda, kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda," terdengar sebuah decakan. "Mereka menikah tiga hari yang lalu."

Ichigo terdiam. Mendengar hal itu, seperti sebuah batu besar terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Ini tidak mungkin, Rukia tidak akan menghianatinya. Gadis itu sudah berjanji untuk selalu menunggunya bukan? Tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin!

"…Maka dari itu, Byakuya-_sama_ pasti khawatir dengan keadaan _Hime-sama _yang sangat cantik itu. Kerajaan Aenis memang tamak, bahkan _Hime-sama_ yang telah menikah tetap diincarnya. Tak kagetlah kami bila ratusan pasukan dikirim—eh? Dimana pemuda tadi?"

Ichigo tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Saat ini ia akan mencari penjelasan karena Rukia tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya. Maka dari itu, menyelinap menjadi salah seorang pasukan adalah pilihan terbaik. Gadisnya tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri setelah perjuangannya bukan?

Ya, ia akan selalu percaya untuk itu.

* * *

Hitsugaya mengumpat, melihat jembatan yang hancur. Padahal itu satu-satunya jalan penghubung. Geraman terdengar, ia tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

"Bagaimana ini Hitsugaya-_sama_? Apakah kita harus berputar?" tanya Soru.

"Tidak ada jalan lain. Memutar hanya akan memperlambat waktu, pun aku tidak yakin jalan itu tak dihancurkan. Kita harus melewatinya." Putus Hitsugaya yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Lelaki berambut putih itu benar, mereka telah melewati setengah hari, memilih jalur memutar bukan pilihan bijak.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Hitsugaya menarik tali kudanya agar berbalik menghadap para pasukan, "Aku membutuhkan satu relawan untuk melompati jurang ini bersamaku. Siapa yang mau mengajukan diri?"

Seorang prajurit berkuda mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau ikut aku. Kita akan melewati jurang ini bersama. Soru kau bawa tambang ini, aku akan membuat jalan untuk kalian."

"_Ha'i_!"

Perlahan keduanya mengatur posisi untuk melompat. Jaraknya benar-benar jauh, jadi hanya ahli berkuda saja yang bisa melewatinya. Bahkan kuda yang ditumpangi pun terlihat memberontak ketika mengetahui akan melakukan tugas itu.

"Kau siap?" tanya pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Siap, Tuan."

Hitsugaya merasa ganjil, suara itu tidak _familiar_ di telinganya, tetapi ia mencoba tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Lebih dari dua ribu pasukan bersamanya dan tak mungkin ia hafal semua variasi suara mereka. "Dalam hitungan ketiga, paham?"

"Sangat paham."

"Satu …

Seluruh prajurit merasa tubuhnya memanas.

"Dua …

Banyak doa yang dilantunkan oleh Soru hingga membuatnya sesak.

"TIGA!"

* * *

Aizen tertawa, dari teropong ia melihat betapa hancurnya desa Latium. Zaraki memang yang terbaik bila menghancurkan sesuatu dan inilah hasilnya. Pandangannya beralih pada istana Latium yang hampir mirip dengan Lavenia dan itu membuatnya muak.

Pintu balkon terbuka, terlihatlah Kaien yang tengah membawa paksa Rukia keluar ruangan. Ia bisa melihat itu dan meneguk salivanya. Gadis itu terlihat amat cantik dengan kimono _pink_ bermotif bunga sakura.

Tiba-tiba pandangnya berubah ketika melihat Kaein menatapnya balik dengan seringai, membuat jiwanya terasa terbakar.

Pemuda itu terlihat memaksa Rukia untuk meminum cairan hitam pekat.

"Apakah itu racun?" gumamnya.

Ketika melihat Rukia yang berhasil dipaksa minum oleh pemuda itu, mata Aizen terbelalak. Tubuh kecil itu terlihat bergetar dan menabrak pagar balkon. Jantungnya berdetak amat kecang saat melihat pemilik tubuh mungil jatuh tak berdaya.

Aizen menggeram ketika melihat Kaien yang kini menatapnya dengan seringai kegilaan. Tangan pemuda itu terlihat seperti pisau yang memotongnya sendiri, lalu meninggalkan tubuh kaku itu yang akhirnya dibawa oleh seorang pengawal berambut kelam.

Sebelum pemuda itu pergi, sempat terlihat lelaki itu bergumam. "Aku telah membunuhnya, apalagi yang kau tunggu, sialan?"

Lelaki kekar itu melempar teropongnya hingga hancur, "_BASTARD_! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

* * *

Kini bala bantuan Lavenia telah berada di seberang. Hitsugaya menatap ke depan, masih perlu waktu yang lama untuk sampai di Latium. Tatapannya beralih pada pasukannya yang tengah melewati tali yang dipasangnya dengan salah satu pasukannya tadi.

"Dimana orang itu?" gumamnya ketika tak melihat keberadaan dari salah satu pasukannya itu.

Soru berjalan mendekat, "Siapa yang Anda cari Hitsugaya-_san_?"

"Dimana prajurit tadi?"

"Saya tidak tahu, bukankah tadi berada di sebelah Anda? Mungkin ia berada di dalam kumpulan penunggang kuda di sana." Soru menunjuk kumpulan prajurit berkuda di sebelahnya.

Hitsugaya hanya terdiam, masih heran dengan hal ini.

* * *

Suara hentakan kuda terdengar cepat, kini tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya menuju Latium tempat gadis yang telah berjanji untuk menunggunya. Tetapi niatnya terhadang karena seorang gadis yang terlihat menyedihkan menyender di jalan setapak. Kening pemuda itu berkerut, bukankah itu _maid_ pribadi Rukia?

Suara kuda yang ditumpangi Ichigo memekik karena tarikkan tiba-tiba yang menghentikan larinya. Lalu turun dari kuda yang masih tidak tenang. Keadaan gadis itu kacau. Peluh menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga membasahi seluruh baju _maid_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Momo membuka matanya perlahan, "Pemuda berambut _orange_. Apakah Anda Ichigo-_san_?"

Kening pemuda itu berkerut, "Kau mengenalku?"

Senyum tipis terbentuk di wajah manis sang _maid_, "Tidak lebih dari kata-kata. Terimakasih _Kami-sama_."

Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan ini hingga sebuah genggaman terasa di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ichigo-_san_ … kumohon terus percayalah pada Rukia-_hime_. Beliau selalu dan selalu mencintaimu, setiap saat hanya kau yang selalu dalam pikirannya walau statusnya telah berubah. Saya yakin Anda kemari karena ingin menyelamatkannya, maka dari itu tolong bawa saya. Masih ada tugas yang harus saya kerjakan."

Momo telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ketika sering kali memergoki igauan sang _Hime_, gadis itu tahu bahwa Rukia tersiksa karena memiliki tambatan hati yang lain. Ia telah berdebat dengan Pangeran Latium untuk tinggal di hutan karena yakin Ichigo akan datang dan memberi tahu jalan tercepat mencapai Latium.

Ini adalah bagian dari rencananya.

"Tapi kau terluka."

"Hatinya lebih terluka. Saya akan merasa gagal menjadi sahabatnya bila tak melakukan apapun untuknya. Kumohon, bawalah aku."

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah terlihat?"

Renji menunduk, "Belum Kaien-_san_. Saya rasa kedatangannya masih lama."

"Jika memang seperti itu segera masukkan Rukia dalam peti, lalu tampilkan di depan umum."

"_Ha'i_!"

* * *

"Jangan lewat sini Ichigo-_san_, lebih baik jalan hutan." Saran Momo.

Tanpa bertanya pemuda itu langsung merubah arah menuju tempat yang di sarankan oleh gadis di dekapannya. Bukan mencari kesempatan, akan berbahaya bila menempatkannya di belakang dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, pemuda itu membuat tanda khusus untuk pasukan Lavenia yang lain. Jika benar, jalan yang ditunjukkan ini merupakan jalan pintas. Bala bantuan pasti sangat membutuhkannya.

Benar saja, beberapa jam setelahnya, kuda itu berhenti dengan tarikan yang keras. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya bahkan Momo terisak. Desa ini dalam keadaan kacau parah. Darah tercecer di beberapa tempat dan itu mengerikan.

Terdapat kumpulan orang berkumpul. Wajah mereka mengadah seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas.

_Hazel_ itu melebar, "Ru-rukia?"

Apakah ini candaan?

Sesosok mungil berbalut kimono _pink_ dengan motif bunga sakura berada di dalam peti yang diberdirikan menghadap seluruh desa.

"Rukia-_hime_!" pekik Momo.

"Ru-rukia … ti-tidak mungkin … Rukia tidak mungkin mati _ne_," Ichigo turun perlahan dari kudanya. Berjalan timpang lalu berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Momo yang berteriak memanggilnya yang sibuk meraungi nama gadis yang dicintai.

Dalam larinya, banyak prajurit yang menghadang mendekat. Kegilaan mulai merasuk dalam jiwanya hingga membuat akal pikiran hilang entah kemana. Kerumunan kini tak ada lagi, mereka berteriak dan pergi menjauh melihat lelaki berambut _orange_ terlihat begitu brutal berlari ke arah Rukia.

Ichigo menggeram, menusuk seluruh prajurit yang musuh yang menghalanginya dengan pedang yang ditemukan. Itu benar-benar Rukia! Gadis yang amat ia cintainya di dalam sebuah peti mati!

"Biarkan aku melihatnya sialan! Berhenti menghalangi atau kubunuh kalian semua!" raung Ichigo. Akal sehatnya sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang.

"Berhenti disana!" teriak seorang prajurit.

_Crash_

Darah mengalir akibat tebasan Ichigo pada dada prajurit yang menghalanginya barusan. Mata pria itu menghitam, raut wajahnya berubah drastis, bahkan aura di sekitar lelaki itu amat dingin hingga menusuk kulit.

"RUKIAAA! RUKIAA! BANGUNLAH! BANGUN DAN TEPATI JANJIMU!" teriak pemuda itu semakin keras. Prajurit yang menghalanginya semakin bertambah. Bahkan sekarang kartu As kerajaan ikut maju menghadangnya.

"Berhenti disana." Ancam Renji.

"Jangan melangkah lebih dari ini," sahut Unohana.

Seringai terbentuk di wajah Ichigo, "Kalian berani menghalangiku? Mau mati, heh?"

Ichigo berlari menghadapi kedua pria tersebut. Pertarungan sengit terjadi. Pemuda itu meringis mendapat tebasan pada lengannya ketika Renji berhasil mengecohnya dengan tanah yang dilempar. Darah semakin menetes dan membajiri bajunya.

Unohana berhasil membuatnya terjatuh dengan menendang lututnya yang terluka. Ichigo berteriak kala Renji berhasil menendang punggungnya yang memar akibat menabrak dinding beton tadi. Fokusnya hilang ketika melihat peti Rukia yang hendak dibawa masuk dengan terburu-buru.

"BERHENTI! BERHENTI! RUKIA! RUKIAAA!" raung Ichigo.

Tubuhnya telah lelah karena selain perjalanan yang sangat jauh dan musuh yang selalu menghadang. Harus melawan para prajurit sekaligus dua kartu As cukup membuat staminanya habis. Ichigo terengah, tubuhnya sukses tertelungkup di atas tanah dengan tangan kanan yang hendak menggapai Rukia.

Ichigo menangis,"Rukia … kumohon hiduplah! Demi aku dan masa depan kita! Lepaskan … LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"

"BERHENTI MELAWAN SIALAN! KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG ADA DIHADAPANMU SEKARANG, HAH?!" teriak pemuda berambut merah dengan geram.

"BIARKAN AKU BERTEMU RUKIA!" teriak Ichigo kembali. Air matanya turun dengan deras ketika melihat Rukia yang pucat benar-benar dibawa masuk ke dalam istana.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN BERHENTI!" teriak Renji.

_**BUAGH**_

Satu pukulan telah mengenai kepala Ichigo hingga mengeluarkan darah, "Argh!"

Tidak peduli berapa sakitnya, kembali ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk menggapai tempat gadis yang ia cintai walau semakin jauh.

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA, HAH!"

_**CRASH**_

"Argh!" Ichigo menggeram ketika sebuah pedang menusuk telapak tangannya.

Pandangannya berkunang. Darah membasuh hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak tau apakah itu darahnya sendiri atau telah tercampur dengan darah lainnya. Ichigo merasa hidupnya telah hancur. Mati. Cinta yang telah menyemangati hidupnya kini telah tiada.

"Biarkan aku melihat Rukia. Kumohon," bisiknya parau sebelum jatuh ke dalam kegelapan.

* * *

"Apakah dia masih hidup?"

"Lukanya memang sangat parah. Tetapi saya yakin dia masih hidup Pangeran."

Suara desahan lega terdengar, "_Yokatta yokatta_! Hanya dia yang bisa memberi kebahagaiaan."

"Apakan Anda berkata sesuatu, Pangeran?"

"Hahaha tidak ada. Jadi kapan dia siuman?"

"Sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. Mungkin itu saja, saya mohon undur diri."

"Ya silahkan."

Ichigo mendengar sebuah percakapan dua orang lelaki. Tak ingin mengambil resiko, ditunggunya mereka selesai pembicaraan lalu ia akan kabur dari sini.

Suara pintu terdengar sekaligus menjauhnya sebuah langkah.

Sebuah langkah? Tidak dua?

"Ichigo … jadi itu kau ya?"

Ichigo masih berusaha memejamkan matanya, mencoba bersikap tenang dan tidak menimbulkan perasaan ganjil siapapun yang melihatnya. Menyatakan bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan 'tidak sadarkan diri'.

Suara derit kursi terdengar mendekati ranjangnya.

"Bisakah kau bangun sekarang? Aku tidak begitu bodoh untuk mengetahui kau sudah siuman."

Iris _hazel_ pemuda itu perlahan terbuka. Mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu menatap tajam sang pemuda. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya.

"KAU!" tuding pemuda itu.

"Yo! Aku Kaien." Sapa pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

_Brukh_

Ichigo menubruk Kaien hingga keduanya jatuh ke lantai.

"Ugh … bisakah kau melepaskanku? Ada yang ingin ku ceritakan." Ucap Kaien putus-putus karena Ichigo mencekiknya sekarang.

"Ya. Setelah kau mati," ucap lelaki itu dingin.

Kaien menatap sendu Ichigo, ia sangat tahu tatapan mata itu. Tatapan kalut, hampa, dan emosi membuncang. Sarat akan penderitaan.

"Aku mengerti. Tetapi ini tentang Rukia-_chan_."

"BERHENTI MENYEBUT NA—

"Rukia-_chan_ tidak mati." Kaien menatap Ichigo serius.

Ichigo membatu, irisnya melebar. Kembali pikirannya linglung akan perkataan pemuda itu. Tetapi sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras sekaligus menjambak rambut dan berteriak. Setelahnya dengan cepat kembali mencekik Kaien yang masih berada di bawahnya.

"Jangan membohongiku sialan. Aku benar-benar melihat Rukia mati! Kau yang memerintahkan agar jasadnya ditampilkan di depan umum, kan?!" Ichigo kembali meraung, matanya mulai menggelap.

Kaein menghela napas, "Tenanglah. Aku melakukan itu untuk kalian."

"DENGAN MEMBUNUHNYA?!"

"Dengan membunuh pikiran dunia."

Ichigo menggeram, tidak mengerti maksud pemuda di depannya. "Jangan bermain-main denganku."

"Lepaskan aku dan tenangkan dirimu." Putus Kaien. Irisnya memangdang Ichigo lebih serius. "Aku berjanji tidak akan ada pertempuran disini."

Ichigo masih menatap tidak percaya.

Kaien menghela napas, "Terlalu bodoh untuk menciptakan perang di kandang sendiri bukan?"

Ichigo mendengus membenarkan perkataan Kaien. Maka dengan malas ia menghempaskan tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya yang menindih pemuda itu. Masih menatap gerak-gerik pemuda yang terlihat santai walau istrinya—yang benci ia akui adalah Rukia—telah mati.

Kaien mendudukkan tubuhnya, duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang. Menatap Ichigo yang menatapnya masih dengan emosi berapi seraya bersender bersedekap pada jendela.

"Dengar," pemuda itu menarik napasnya sejenak. "Rukia-_chan_ tidak mati. Ia hanya meminum obat yang telah ku berikan. Efek dari obat tersebut adalah membuatnya mati suri selama lima jam."

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak percaya.

Kaien menghela napas, "Aku melakukan ini untuk kalian. Menggunakan situasi perang, kuharap kalian bisa memanfaatkannya untuk melarikan diri dan hidup bahagia di luar sana."

"Kau mencoba membodohiku?" tanya pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dengan ketus.

Kaien menutup matanya, "Aku yang ingin menjadi pintar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Memang pernikahan kami baru seumur jagung, aku sadar Rukia-_chan_ tidak pernah mencintaiku. Hanya kau Ichigo, satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya. Melihatnya begitu menderita, hatiku …" Kaien memegang dadanya.

"…terasa begitu sakit. Tidak ingin menjadi suami egois yang buta karena memiliki istri yang luar biasa cantik, maka aku mencoba membuatnya bercerita, yah … walau sangat susah. Rukia-_chan_ tidak pernah mempercayai siapapun." Pemuda itu terkekeh.

"…"

"Setelahnya aku mengetahui tentangmu—yang awalnya begitu kecewa karena Rukia-_chan_ lebih memilih orang sepertimu. Kemudian mencari keberadaan yang sangat susah ditembus informan."

"Intinya?" tanya Ichigo yang sedikit kesal dengan perkataan Kaien yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak lebih hebat.

Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut, "Aku berharap kau dapat menjaga Rukia."

Kening Ichigo mengerut, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau suaminya."

"Memang benar. Tetapi apa artinya seorang suami bila tak memiliki hati istrinya?"

"…"

"Pengorbananku tidaklah besar. Kita beruntung karena perang ini, keadaan menjadi tak stabil baik di dalam maupun di luar kerajaan. Manfaatkanlah."

Ichigo terlihat menimang perkataan Kaien, "Bagaimana dengan Rukia?"

"Ambil ini." Pemuda berambut hitam itu melempar sebuah botol biru gelap berbentuk tetesan air yang bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh lawannya.

Ichigo menaikkan satu alis, mengangkat botol itu sejajar wajah, "Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah obat penetralisir racun. Minumkan penawar itu lima menit sebelum waktu habis. Kerja dari penawar sangat lambat sehingga perlu waktu untuk menunggunya terserap ke dalam sel-sel tubuh. Setelah lima menit berakhir, beri napas buatan hingga pernafasan kembali normal."

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu memejamkan matanya, mengingat kalimat demi kalimat penting yang akan dilakukannya. "_Wakatta_."

Kaien tersenyum senang. "Malam ini pasukanku berangkat menuju medan perang. Kerajaan telah kukosongkan karena jarak pertempuran yang tidak aman. Larilah menuju ruang bawah tanah di bawah cerobong asap di dapur kerajaan, di bawah kayu bakar ada pintu rahasia."

"Pintu rahasia?"

"Ya. Hanya aku dan dua pengawalku yang mengetahuinya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bahkan para tetua sekalipun," kata Kaien sedikit bangga.

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ itu menatap tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Beberapa tetua tidak sepenuhnya memberikan dedikasinya untuk Kerajaan. Terkadang prinsip kolot mereka adalah, _'Apa yang bisa diberikan kerajaan untuk mereka yang telah mengabdi hingga menjadi renta'_, kau tau apa maksudku bukan?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Gunakan tusuk rambut Rukia-_chan_ untuk membukanya. Di uraiannya terdapat kunci perak kecil yang cocok pada lubang pintu rahasia. Jalan yang dituju adalah sebuah lubang tepat di bawah air terjun, jadi berhati-hatilah dengan kedalaman air. Tak akan ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kalian."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Aku akan mengatur keadaan seburuk mungkin dalam istana dan kau akan leluasa untuk itu. Peperangan ini harus dihentikan."

"Kaien … _arigatou_ …" ucap Ichigo tulus.

Kaien tersenyum mengangguk, mendekat lalu menggenggam erat bahu Ichigo.

"Ichigo kumohon. Bawa Rukia-_chan_ dan hidup bahagia bersamanya. Hiduplah Ichigo, untukku dan Rukia. Doaku selalu menyertai kalian."

* * *

Hitsugaya melebarkan irisnya, setelah mengikuti panah yang berada di hutan, dengan cepat ia bisa datang ke desa Latium tanpa harus menempuh waktu dua hari.

Keadaan desa yang kacau balau ini membuat hatinya miris. Lalu dengan cepat pemuda itu berjalan menuju istana yang langsung di sambut hangat.

Renji yang melihat bala bantuan, mendekat, "Demi apapun, kalian adalah sekutu terbaik kami."

"Lavenia tidak bisa berdiam melihat Latium tersakiti begitu saja," ucap Hitsugaya serius.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam menuju ruang pertemuan.

"Jadi kapan kalian akan menyerang?"

Renji menoleh, "Malam nanti. Aku ingin kau menjaga Kaien-_san_. Aku akan berada di medan pertempuran dan Unohana sibuk mengevakuasi warga sipil."

"Hn. _Wakatta_."

* * *

Malam tiba.

"Sudah waktunya Pangeran Kaien." Hitsugaya memberikan pelindung kepala yang terbuat dari emas kepada Kaien.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, "Kuharap _Kami-sama_ masih menyertai kerajaan Latium."

Hitsugaya mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Kaien memakai pelindung kepala. Baju zirah telah membalut tubuh kekarnya. Pun kuda putih kesayangannya telah berada di tiang pengikat siap ditunggangi.

Kaien menatap Hitsugaya, "Kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama. Jika perang ini tak dapat dihentikan dan Latium hancur, katakan pada dua pengawalku untuk membangunnya kembali."

Hitsugaya tersentak, "Tapi Pangeran—

"Itu perintah untukmu." Kaien menegaskan intonasinya. Melangkah perlahan menuju pintu keluar.

Dinginnya malam sekaligus kegelapan yang dihiasi warna warni obor menyapa Kaien yang baru saja selangkah melangkah keluar. Irisnya menatap seluruh prajurit yang akan berjuang bersamanya. Teriakan pasukan yang mengelukan namanya membuat hatinya meringis.

Ia tidak pantas menerima pujaan itu.

Renji yang melihat Kaien keluar perlahan mendekatinya, "Semua sudah dalam posisi masing-masing."

"Berapa jumlah pasukan lawan?"

"Sekitar seratus ribu Kaien-_san_."

Pemuda itu menghela napas. Sekalipun pasukannya bertambah, tetap saja mereka kalah jumlah.

Kaien mengangkat tangannya, pertanda untuk menghentikan seruan, "Malam ini, adalah malam kita mempertaruhkan harga diri Kerajaan Latium. Tuntuttanku tidak pada banyaknya jumlah pasukan musuh yang mati, tetapi semangat juang untuk mempertahankan harga diri kita Kerajaan tercinta kita."

Renji mengangkat pedangnya, "HIDUP KERAJAAN LATIUM!"

Para prajurit menirukan perkataan semangat api. Memberikan getaran-getaran dahsyat yang akan membantu mereka menuju sebuah rasa kepositifan yang mendukung.

Kaien menatap pasukannya lamat-lamat lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada medan perang yang akan dituju sebentar lagi, "Sekarang abad ini akan menorehkan cacatan terburuk sepanjang sejarah. Tak ada yang kuharapkan selain masa depan yang lebih baik."

* * *

Genderang perang terdengar begitu menakutkan. Menegangkan siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya. Degupan jantung tersamarkan akan suara teriakan dari para pasukan yang menyemangati teman-temannnya sekaligus dirinya sendiri.

Kaien, seorang panglima perang termuda yang ditunjuk sebagai pemimpin pasukan devisi pertama telah lengkap dengan baju zirahnya. Mengenakan pelindung kepala, dada, dan kaki untuk menghindari luka serius saat berperang.

Teriakan semakin riuh ketika pasukan lawan menampakkan dirinya. Sepuluh ribu—tidak! Seratus ribu pasukan lawan terlihat begitu menakutkan. Mayoritas bertubuh besar, walau bertubuh kecil pun terlihat begitu kekar dan kuat ditambah dengan peralatan perang yang mumpuni.

Matanya menatap sekitar, pasukannya terlihat begitu khawatir sekalipun diantaranya banyak yang berusaha bersikap tenang dan optimis. Jelas saja, mereka kalah jumlah dengan telak. Delapan puluh ribu melawan seratus ribu pasti sudah terlihat tidak seimbang.

Kaien memutar tali kudanya agar menghadap para pasukam, "Jangan gentar! Berjuanglah untuk Kerajaan Latium!"

Para prajurit yang mendengarnya mulai bersemangat kembali, lalu menirukan perkataan Kaien sembari mengangkat senjata. "Demi Kerajaan Latium!"

Kaien berbalik, menatap seorang panglima perang sama sepertinya. Aizen. Seorang lelaki yang dariawal tidak pernah merasa cukup dengan apapun. Ketamakkannya telah terkenal.

Tiupan tanda perang terdengar, pasukan kecil tak berkuda maju sekaligus berteriak dengan kencangnya. Meneguhkan hati mereka dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Pasukan Latium pun turut berlari ke arah lawan. Gagah berani menghadapi musuh yang tak kenal ampun.

"DEMI KERAJAAN LATIUM!" teriak Kaien.

Pasukan berkuda turun ke medan perang sekaligus majunya Panglima Muda Kaien. Pemuda itu berteriak dan menebas semua musuh yang menghalanginya.

"Kau akan membayar mahal atas perbuatanmu!" teriak Aizen lalu ikut masuk ke medan perang. Kebrutalannya terlihat kala menebas para pasukan lawan yang menghalangi. Jelas hanya Kaien seoranglah yang dituju.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan istriku!" Kaien memandang tajam Aizen yang masih berada jauh.

Iris panglima musuh itu berkobar, wajahnya memerah atas perkataan Kaien, "Rukia seharusnya menjadi milikku! Kau akan menyesal tidak memberikannya padaku sialan!"

Kaien menyeringai, menjilat pedangnya yang penuh darah musuh. "Daripada kuserahkan padamu, lebih baik ia kubunuh untuk diriku sendiri. Kau sudah melihat betapa cantiknya istriku saat di dalam peti bukan?"

"KU PASTIKAN KAU AKAN MENDEKAM DI NERAKA _BASTARD_ KAIEN!"

"LAWAN AKU SIALAN!"

* * *

"Kau hidup Rukia!" ucap Ichigo girang. Ia telah melakukan semua yang dikatakan oleh Kaien dan ternyata berhasil. "Aku merindukanmu, amat rindu hingga hati ini terasa begitu kebas."

Rukia memeluk Ichigo, "Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini? Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Kau bercanda? Aku selalu mencintaimu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, sebelum perjuangan Kaien sia-sia."

"Kaien?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Rukia menunduk, menyembunyikan isakannya.

Kaien …

Lelaki yang baru ia tahu bahwa tulus mencintainya, tetapi tetap saja, hatinya tak pernah berpaling dari Ichigo. Cinta sepihak yang tak memaksa. Pernikahan tanpa landasan cinta yang utuh. Satu tetes air mata gadis itu mengalir.

Tanpa keberatan—bahkan dengan senang hati, pria itu setuju menjadi panglima utama dalam perang—mungkin saja ia mengajukan diri untuk itu. Berada di posisi terdepan yang pasti memiliki kemungkinan mati lebih dari lima puluh persen.

Kaien setuju, karena pada akhirnya ia juga akan mati.

Tidak karena perang, tetapi karena penyakit.

Selama tinggal dengan Kaien, Rukia seringkali merasa aneh dengan makanan pemuda itu. Batuknya terasa ganjil, pun dengan kebiasaan memakan dedaunan yang ia pikir sangat pahit. Yang paling sering dimakan adalah asparagus.

Dulu ia pernah membaca buku, astragalus adalah tanaman obat. Salah satu kegunaannya adalah untuk menyembuhkan kanker. Pengakuan atas cintanya dengan Ichigo adalah bayaran untuk mengetahui penyakit Kaien.

Anehnya saat itu suaminya tidak marah, justru terlihat begitu sendu dan menyalahkan diri sendiri karena memisahkannya dengan Ichigo dan berjanji akan mempertemukan mereka berdua bagaimanapun caranya.

Kini lelaki itu membuktikan.

Rukia mengangguk perlahan dalam tangisan. Ichigo tersenyum pahit, ia tahu arti dari tangisan itu. Gadis di depannya memang masih mencintainya, terbukti dari sorot mata yang masih membuncang saat melihatnya, tetapi tetap saja, rasa bersalah menguasai hati kekasihnya.

"Ayo," Ichigo menarik perlahan tangan Rukia. Membawa gadis itu ke jalan rahasia yang telah disampaikan Kaein sebelum menuju ke medan perang.

Rukia menatap ke belakang. Dari jendela menara atas ini, ia bisa melihat gelapnya malam tempat perang. Kegelapan menyelimuti. Tepat di atas medan perang, langit berwarna jingga kemerahan, obor, dan api-api dari panah dan prajurit terlihat seperti ribuan kunang-kunang.

Gadis itu menangis dalam keheningan saat perjalanan pelariannya. Di istana ini bahkan tak ada seorang pun. Semakin memudahkan aksi melarikan diri yang pasti juga diatur oleh Kaien.

Rukia terisak, "Kaien … _hounto ni arigatou_."

Tanpa Rukia sadari, saat ia berada dalam tarikan Ichigo, bayangan sesosok lelaki berparas rupawan yang mengenakan baju panglima perang tersenyum, berbeda dengan lelaki disebelahnya yang terlihat begitu marah ketika melihat keduanya memasuki pintu rahasia.

'_Kuharap kau bahagia Rukia-chan.'_

'_Hime!'_

* * *

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku akan menang," Aizen menatap remeh Kaien yang terbujur lemah di bawahnya. Pedang lelaki itu meneteskan darah musuh yang baru saja ia tebas dadanya.

Kaien batuk darah, "Aku tidak akan mati di tanganmu bodoh."

"Apa?" Lelaki itu menggeram. "Kau sudah sekarat, apa aku harus mengingatkanmu?"

Kaien tak menjawab, irisnya menatap langit kelam penuh cahaya api yang mengerikan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak lupa bahwa ia sedang berada di medan perang dengan musuh yang sangat kuat. Paru-parunya terasa sesak kala sebuah tebasan lebar di dadanya.

"Bulan yang indah, tolong beri cahaya kepada mereka." Kaien tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

Aizen mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu sialan?"

Kaien mengangkat tangannya walau matanya terpejam, "De-demi … ke-kerajaan L-la…ti…um…"

'_Untuk kebahagiaan Rukia-chan.'_

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Mau mati saja banyak tingkah. Selanjutnya," irisnya menatap Istana Latium. "Aku akan mencarimu, Rukia-_hime_. Kuharap tubuhmu masih ada sehingga bisa kuawetkan."

Aizen tertawa keras, membayangkan kecantikan Rukia. Tak ada roh dalam tubuh pun tak masalah, cukup dengan raga utuhnya, hasrat lelakinya telah terpuaskan. "RUKIA-_HIME_! KAU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU SELAMANYA!"

Sebelum langkahnya menapak, sebuah tangan mencengkram kakinya. Aizen berbalik, menatap Kaien yang melihatnya dengan senyum menyebalkan.

"Aku belum mati, _baka_."

Lelaki itu mendengus, "Tikus sepertimu memang harus dibasmi terlebih dahulu."

Kaien mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak karenamu." Perlahan duduk dengan payah lalu mengambil botol kecil berwarna merah. "Kita akan mati bersama. Renji!"

Renji menoleh, lalu berteriak Latium. Seluruh prajuritpun menjauh entah mengapa.

Aizen mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa ya—

Kaien dengan cepat meminum cairan itu, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar ledakan yang sangat keras hingga beberapa ratus meter. Renji meneteskan air mata, mengerti hal ini akan terjadi. Ia sudah tahu penyakit yang diderita oleh Pangerannya. Mati disini tak berbeda dengan mati di istana.

Sejujurnya …

Meminang Rukia sudah menjadi rencana Kaien, pemuda itu tahu betapa tersiksanya sang gadis. Dengan memanfaatkan kematiannya yang sebenarnya tidak lama lagi, ia melamar dengan keinginan untuk membebaskan kehidupan si putrid yang terbelenggu.

Kini semuanya telah selesai. Ini bukanlah bunuh diri. Dengan penemuan jenius sang ilmuan Latium, ia membuat obat peledak untuk dirinya sendiri dan sengaja memancing Aizen. Semua telah dipikirkan secara masak.

Renji melihat Zaraki yang menjadi lawannya dan Tousen sedang bertarung dengan Hitsugaya terpana tidak percaya lalu perlahan menjatuhkan senjata. Pemimpin Aenis telah mati karena terkena ledakan bersama Kaien. Dua jasad yang tak terlihat utuh lagi menjadi buktinya.

Pertarungan sudah selesai.

* * *

Hitsugaya menatap ngeri sosok di depannya. Tubuh manusia yang terbakar di dekat hutan istana mengambil eksistensinya. Tubuhnya cukup mungil, ia tahu siapa itu.

"Ternyata kau berkorban sejauh ini, Momo."

* * *

"Papa, siapa itu Kaein-_sama_ dan Momo-san?"

"Mereka adalah orang yang paling mulia Ichiru, kau harus selalu mengingatnya."

"_Ha'i_! Oh iya, Bunda memangil, katanya kita makan enak!"

"Kita selalu makan enak, sayang."

"Hehe iya juga ya Bunda. Ayo kita makan!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

**(^_^)~ Area Curhat Author**

Haloo minna!

Ini udah ending. Gimana? Semakin gajekah? Maaf kalau mengecewakan ya.*nangis*

Mungkin minna-san bingung, oke Yuuki jelasin yaa.

**Apakah Kaien sakit?** Ya, Kaien sebenarnya sakit parah dan hidupnya tidak lama lagi.

**Jadi apakah Kaien mempunyai maksud tersendiri menikahi Rukia? **Benar sekali, Kaien yang sudah tahu hidupnya tidak lama lagi memutuskan untuk membebaskan Rukia dari jeratan kutukan pesona. Setidaknya Kaien ingin memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Rukia.

**Apa konflik Momo dan Kaien? **Tentang penyerangan Aizen. Momo yang khawatir saat itu ingin berdiam di hutan agar bisa menemui Ichigo yang ia yakin pasti datang untuk menyelamatkan Rukia. Jadi ia rela tinggal di hutan untuk memberi tahu jalan tercepat mencapai Latium.

**Apakah Momo sudah tahu Rukia mencintai Ichi? **Iya, sempat beberapa kali mendengar nama yang keluar saat Rukia mengigau.

**Apakah Momo mati?** Iya, demi kebahagiaan Rukia, ia membakar dirinya sendiri di dekat hutan dan menyatakan bahwa ia telah mati sebagai Rukia sehingga seluruh dunia mengira sang Hime telah mati, jadi gaada yang bakal ngusik kehidupannya Rukia.

**Apa scene terakhir itu anak IchiRuki?** Yap yap yap. Mereka hidup bahagia sebagai keluarga kecil yang hangat. Ichi dan Rukia tak segan menceritakan orang-orang yang berpengaruh dalam hidup mereka.

Utk balasan review, silahkan cek pm untuk yang loggin minna~

Silahkan bertanya jika masih bingung :D

**Hendrik Widyawati** : Ini sudah lanjut sampai ending. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

**Guest** : Udah, semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Special thanks to;

**Azura Kuchiki**, Naruzhea AiChi, **Gilang363**, Rin azuna, **Hendrik widyawati**, Viselle, ** 777**, Hayati JeWon, and para **Guest**.

Saran, kritik, dan flame yang membangun, Yuuki terima dengan senang hati XD

Demi bertambahnya kemampuan menulis author …

**Victoria Yuuki**

**Review Please?**


End file.
